


Family is what you make of it

by Faillan



Series: Patchwork Family [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child!Luna, Child!noctis, Childhood Trauma, Eating Disorders, Family Feels, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidfic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Character Death, Running Away, Slow Burn, child!prompto, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 64,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faillan/pseuds/Faillan
Summary: Ignis Scientia is a successful restaurant owner at thirty three years old, owning three separate high end businesses. Finally, he thinks, he can dedicate some time to more personal endeavors.Prompto Argentum has gone through four homes in half the time, and he doesn't have much hope for the fifth. It doesn't help that he's now eleven years old, and no one ever wants an older kid, even if they think they do.Gladiolus Amicitia is thirty four years old, and thinks he's doing pretty good at life. The flower shop he co-owns with his sister is doing well, and—Okay, his adopted kid might be a pain in the ass, but he isn't a criminal, so that counts for something?Noctis Caleum-Amicitia is eleven years old and so, so tired. If his adopted family wouldn't let him withdraw into a shell of himself, he might as well be the biggest pain in the ass they've ever known.Or, That one domestic found-family AU no one asked for.





	1. Moving Day (Again)

Prompto Argentum had already been adopted, once. At the time, he had been two years old. “The quietest two year old you didn't think possible,” said his social worker.

“Probably because his sick fuck of a father used him as a lab rat,” said the police officer assigned to his case.

Prompto Besithia, at the time, was an underweight, malnourished, neglected and abused shell of a child.

His eyes, big and blue as they were, lacked interest, and his hair fell like soiled straw into his face.  
They could count every rib in him, feel his knobby shoulder blades beneath his translucent skin, covered in a motley of bruises in every possible stage of healing.

The medical findings reported dozens of injection marks and a strange drug built up in his blood. Broken bones never healed right, open sores, and every possible horrible thing that should never have happened.

He was adopted four months after being pulled from his fathers makeshift lab, only two weeks after the hospital cleared him.  
Prompto Besithia was cleared from records, and Prompto Argentum came to be.

He was still quiet, still shy. It took two years for him to speak without being prompted, and such occasions were slim and far between.

It took another three years before his new parents decided he should be able to look after himself while they worked out of town, and two years after that for him to slip up and get his parents in trouble.

“You do not leave a minor alone for weeks at a time, most definitely not a nine year old!” Shouted a police officer into her phone, pacing her office, sparing few glances towards the little boy curled up on a bench outside of her door, nervously picking at his fraying jacket.

His eyes were just as big, and just as blue as the last time he'd been sitting with police officers, but this time instead of empty apathy they darted around in fear.

She watched him, for a moment, chewing his lower lip and alternating where he tugged.

Jacket, hair, shoe laces, jacket, hair, shoe laces.

Prompto Argentum had already been adopted, once.

And then the government decided that having a stable house to come home to wasn't as important as having _someone_ to come home to, and he was dropped into the foster care system, again.

At first, he wasn't to skeptical. After all, he was only nine, and what do nine year olds know about foster care?

The first home was kind, and let him stay with them for seven entire months before sitting down and saying that it wouldn't work, not for forever.

It was only the next week, when his social worker came to pick him up that he overheard her congratulate them on the pregnancy.

Oh, he thinks to himself, throwing his bag into the car before crawling in after it.  
What do they need me for, if they can have their own?

He doesn't let himself cry until he's curled up in bed late that night, sobs muffled into his pillow.

 

The next home kept him for four months, and while not physically cruel, they made it very clear that he was only a paycheck for them, and that he held no place in their hearts.

He wasn't quite so sad to leave them behind, but it did nothing to help the empty look growing in his eyes.

 

The third home kept him for six months, and then they decided they would rather have a girl, after all. They had been loving, and talking about adopting him. But no, he was getting older, and they didn't want to feed a teenaged boy.

He refused to shed any tears over them, glaring at his reflection in the bathroom, knuckles white against the sink to stop his hands from shaking. The tears welled up anyways, and he vowed to eat less, so the next home wouldn't give him up for eating to much.

 

His fourth home was only allowed to keep him for two months, and one week. He was picked up from school by a police officer, who returned him to his harried social worker.

No one ever told him what happened, and he was to scared to look up their names.

 

He was bounced around a few group homes for three more months, before a man came to visit.

“Hello, Prompto. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He said, accent prim and faint smile tugging his lips up.

“It's nice to meet you too, sir.” Prompto replied, dropping blue eyes from sharp green ones.

 

He didn't have much hope for the fifth home, either.

 

* * *

 

 

Moving was stressful.

He'd done it more than a few times, in the last few years, sure. But back then he didn't have much to his name. A few bags of clothes, the phone previously not connected to any plan, and his beat up, second hand, (or maybe third, or forth,) camera.

Easy to pack up, easy to be sent away and forgotten.

He, frankly, didn't know how he'd managed it so easily those last few times.

“Prompto, are you doing well? Do you need more boxes?” He heard his foster father ask him from down the hall.  
How did he get so much stuff? He'd only been with Ignis Scientia for eight months. He should not have this much stuff. There was stuff everywhere. How did he do this. It was like a department store exploded. (Except, neatly. Ignis hated mess, and Prompto hated being sent away.)

“Prompto, did you hear me? I asked if you needed anythi—Oh, heavens sake Prompto. You haven't done anything yet!” Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses. His hair wasn't gelled, and he was already in his pajamas, feet in the most impractical pair of bright blue, furry slippers ever. (Prompto still didn't know why he owned them, or wore them for that matter, instead of banishing them to the back of his closet. One of the universes greatest mysteries. )

“Prompto!”

Oh yeah.

“Hi, Iggy.”

Ignis looked like his eye was about to start twitching. He sighed, instead.

“Do you need help?” Prompto, at least, managed to look sheepish.

“No thanks,” he said, standing up from his bed and going to grab a box. It was probably okay to just throw a bunch of things in, right? Yeah. Probably. How do people pack again? It's never been this hard.

“Careful, Prompto, you'll break them!” Ignis sighed again, stepping over flattened box piles and reaching out to grab his hands.

That makes like, three sighs in a minute. Was that a record breaker? No, he needed three _more_ sighs to do that.

“What's wrong? You said you knew how to pack, Prom. We leave tomorrow afternoon, you need to hurry along and finish.”

“Sorry, Ignis...I just. Uh. I didn't have, have as much stuff the other times I moved. I didn't...didn't need to worry about how I packed.” He peeked through his bangs shyly, and Ignis found himself melting. Again.

Curse those adorable blue eyes.

“Let me help, then. We'll be finished sooner.” He smiled at him, all tired eyes and soft edges. And ridiculous slippers. “Here, let me take this--” Prompto let him pull the box from his hands and replace it with an empty one. “Fill this up with clothes, alright? Try and put a drawer into a box, and then label it. Trust me, it'll save us the aggravation later. I'll wrap up the breakables and pull down your posters.”

“No no! It's okay! I can do it! You're packing the entire-rest of the apartment, I can do my room!” Prompto said, dropping his box and reaching out for the one in Ignis's hands.

“Entire _or_ rest, darling. Not both.” Ignis chided gently, lifting the box higher than Prompto's four-foot-three could reach. “And Nonsense. I'd much rather help you so you can get some rest.”

So, okay. Maybe the first six homes he had were shit. Maybe the first six homes didn't actually want him, and maybe that still screws with his head.

But Ignis Scientia, high end chef, owner of three amazing restaurants, picked him (for now.)

Shoving pants into the box, he mused at that.

Why did Ignis pick him? He could have picked someone younger, cuter.

“Nicely, Prompto! By the gods, child, how are you managing to unfold them in the five seconds it takes to move them?” Ignis laughed, wiping off one of the many little glass chocobos adorning his book shelf before wrapping it in paper and packing it away.

No one really wants an eleven year old, even if they think they do. Not unless it's their own child. He could have picked someone else. He probably would pick someone else. Maybe a girl. Maybe someone who ate less.

He worked in silence, for the most part, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice Ignis coming up in front of him until his hand, cool to the touch, brushed his hair off his forehead.

Starting back with a yelp, Prompto managed to tumble right off the edge of his bed.

“Are you quite alright?” Ignis said in amusement, walking over to help pull him upright.

“Aaaah, warn a guy!” Prompto whined, popping up over the edge of the bed and leaning his torso onto it.  
“I thought my repeating your name twice would be sufficient warning.” Ignis laughed, tilting his head up to look at his face.

He clucked at the red mark on his cheek, brushing a thumb over it.

“Do let me know if that begins to hurt to awful, alright?”  
“Sure, will do.” Prompto grinned, tilting his head into his hand, chasing it as the older man pulled away.

“Nonetheless, now that we've finished in here, I do insist you get some sleep now. Big day tomorrow, you know.”

He stood up and brushed his pants off, (of what, Prompto wasn't sure. But it was Ignis, and even his pajama pants need to look impeccable, apparently,) walking towards the door.

“I expect lights off in fifteen minutes. Goodnight, now.”  
“Night, Ignis!”

  
So maybe all those other homes didn't work out.

But it's been eight months, and maybe this one will, if he so dares to wish hard enough.

 

 


	2. Hospitals,  PT, and Puppies

It was supposed to be a normal Tuesday morning. He wasn't supposed to get a visit at work from two police officers, holding their hats to their chests.

“Dead on impact, our deepest condolences.”

“Died en route to the hospital, there was nothing more we could do.”

“He survived, but he's still in emergency surgery. His odds aren't looking all that great.“

It was supposed to be a normal Tuesday morning.

Watch the shop, poke fun with his regulars while his dad and honorary uncle Regis took five year old Noctis out on a surprise fishing trip before school started up the next week.

It wasn't supposed to have him closing up two hours after opening to follow the officers to the hospital to wait for Noctis to come out of life saving surgery.

He wasn't supposed to loose two of the most important men in his life to a stupid _drunk driver_.

Who the fuck drinks at 7am on a Tuesday morning?

He was glad, when Iris came barreling into the waiting room thirty minutes after he'd sat down, tears threatening to bubble down.

“Gladio! Is,” she stopped, hiccuping and scrubbing at her eyes, “is Noctis alright? Have they said anything? He'll be okay, right? Right, Gladiolus?”

“Hey, hey,” Gladio started, jerking out of the hard plastic chair to hug her.

“They haven't said anything yet, but no news has gotta be good news.” He reassured her, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

They sat together, in relative silence except for Iris's sniffles and general hospital noises, on shitty, uncomfortable chairs for hours.

“...I need to pee but I don't want to leave in case Noct gets out.” Iris eventually muttered, releasing Gladio's hand to adjust her skirt.

Gladio let out a humorless chuckle.

“Quick, run. While you're gone a doctor will come out, and we can stop waiting.”

“Har, har. Okay, text me if anything happens 'cause I really gotta piss.”

She managed to make it to the end of the waiting room before a doctor walked out.

“Gladio and Iris Amicitia?” She asked, exhaustion clear in her voice.

“Yeah-Yeah, that's us!” Iris yelped, spinning on her heels and hurrying back over.

“You're here for Noctis Caleum, correct? I'm Doctor Beyer, and I was the lead surgeon.”

“Yeah, that's us. Is he okay?”

Doctor Beyer nodded, smiling, lips pulled tight over her teeth.

“Luckily, he managed to pull through the worst of it. There was some head trauma, but it wasn't to severe. He needed a blood transfusion, and his left lung had collapsed. What we're mostly concerned about, however, is his spine. Frankly, It will be a miracle if he'll ever walk again. But he's alive, and before you know it he'll be up and feeling better. We'd like to keep him for a few days, make sure nothing else is happening, but I'm very confident in his overall recovery.”

Gladio let out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding, running a hand through his hair. Next to him, Iris let out a relieved sob.

“Can we see him now?” Gladio asked, voice thick.

“Of course. He's still very out of it, so don't expect to much from him. But I'm sure he'd appreciate you two being near, nonetheless. I'll take you to him now, if you'll follow me.”

The siblings followed her, steps hurried. Gladio tripped over his feet more than once, trying not to run into the doctor, (she moved so slow, didn't she understand that he _needed_ to see Noct?)

She left them at his door in the ICU, with strict instructions on what not to do and which buttons to press if something happened.

Iris briskly walked through the door to his bedside, grabbing his hand gently, careful to avoid the many wires connected to him.

“Hey, lil man.” She laughed, choking on tears as she brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. It just fell back into place the moment her hand dropped to his cheek.

Gladio hovered in the doorway, one hand gripping the frame as he looked at him.

He was already so, so tiny, and laying in the plain white hospital bed, surrounded by plain white walls and sterile equipment he looked even smaller.

“Gladio, come sit with him. I still need to pee. We can...We can talk about what to do later. He's not going into foster care, even if I have to drop college and live in your second bedroom for the rest of my life.”  
Gladio snorted, stepping into the room and taking his hand, (Small, so small, to small to go through any of this,) from Iris's.

“Yeah, not happening. He'll stay with me, clearly.”

 

* * *

 

“How was PT, Noct? Iris take you out for ice cream after?” Gladio asked, finally home for the evening. He took the kettle off the stove and poured the water into the opened Cup Noodles on the counter.  
“It was fine. She tried, but I wasn't hungry.” Noctis said, sullenly wheeling his chair back and forth in his spot at the table.

Gladio frowned at that. It seemed like Noct was never hungry anymore.

“Well, hope you're hungry for cup noodles, because I gave you the last chicken. Unless, of course, you'd rather have the veggies.”

“Funny, Gladio.” He screwed his eyes up and scrunched his nose at the thought.

“You know one day, I will get you to eat vegetables. One day, Noctis, I swear.” Gladio laughed, bringing dinner over to the table and setting one in front of the sulking six year old.

“Never!” He hissed, blue eyes narrowed as he slurped up a mouthful of his chicken-noodles quickly, before Gadio could swap with him.

They sat together, in comfortable silence, each making exaggerated slurping noises to out-do the other.

“You know,” Gladio started, setting his empty container aside, “I was thinking.”  
“That's dangerous.” Noctis snarked.

“Hey, watch it, you!” He laughed, gently nudging the boys foot under the table with his own. “I was thinking, we could go out this weekend. Iris will watch the shop for me, so we can go out and do something, just the two of us.”  
“That sounds stupid.”  
“So you agree! Great, I can't wait. You all finished?”

“Gladio!” Noctis complained, kicking his feet weakly.

“C'mon bud, if you're done eating it's bedtime.”  
“Uuuggghhhh, you suck!”

 

* * *

 

“Where are we even going?” Noctis grumbled from the backseat, having awoken from an hour-long nap to find that they still weren't at the “super awesome, you'll thank me when you see,” place.

“Secret.” Gladio replied, switching his blinker on to take the upcoming exit.

“Can I have a hint?”  
“Sure.”  
“Wait, really?” Noct leaned forward expectantly, staring at the back of his guardian's head intently.

He waited impatiently, before trying to kick the back of his seat.

“What is it? Come on Gladdy!”

“Okay, Okay, yeesh. I lied. No hint.” He ignored Nocts grumbling, turning off the main road and onto a smaller gravel lined one.

“I lied because we're here, Noct. Surprise! How do you feel about getting a puppy?” He checked Noct's reflection in the rear view mirror for his reaction, frowning when he saw how still he'd gone.

“...A. A what?”  
“What, you don't want one? We don't have to, if you don't want—I just thought it'd be good for you. Dogs are great, Noct. They have a great litter of Labs, I called ahead, I'm sure you'll like one of them--”  
“You're getting me a puppy?” Noct's voice hitched, a tell tale sign of tears.

“Oh, oh gods, Yeah, yeah Bud, If you want a puppy you can have a puppy!” Please don't cry, please don't cry, Iris _and_ the therapist said this was a good idea, _oh gods please don't cry_!

“Can we see them? Right now? Right now-Right now?” Those were definitely tears rolling down his cheeks, and his voice was definitely hitching with the beginnings of sobs, but the smile that he had was hundred watt.

“Right now-right now. Give me a second to get your chair.” Gladio laughed, relief _very_ apparent in the sound.

He thought for sure he'd fucked up, (again.)

Setting up the chair, Gladio had to remind Noctis three times, “Slow down, they aren't going anywhere, Noct don't hurt yourself!” before taking over pushing for him.

No chances.

A young woman came out of the barn behind the parking lot, smiling.  
“Hi! Mom said you'd talked on the phone about wanting a little Labrador pup.” She knelt down to make better eye contact with Noctis.

“I have five little puppies in there just waiting to get to be your best friend!”

She showed Gladio and Noct into the barn, where kennels lined the walls and a large play area dominated the center.

“The labs are over there, Noctis. If you see one you like, give a holler so I can let you play one on one, yeah?” She smiled, nodding towards one kennel and staying behind to make small talk with Gladio.

“Go on and pick whoever you want, Noct.” Gladiolus encouraged.

Ten minutes later, and Noctis had his heart set on just who he wanted.

“...Noct, Bud. That's not a lab.”

The girl laughed nervously.  
“Seems he found our papillons. They're, uh, a tad more expensive than the labs. Mom's little experimental side project, you know. If that's, still okay with you, sir.”  
Gladio sighed, rubbing a hand on his neck as he met Noct's glare.

“You _said_ whoever I want.”  
“Yeah, Yeah I did say that. Alright. Who did you have in mind? I wanna meet 'em.”  
“This one!” Noctis grinned, pointing at a little cream and white puppy sitting patiently by the kennel door.

“Great choice, Noctis. He's one of the sweetest puppies I think I've ever met.” She smiled at him as she nabbed a leash and brought him out.

If Gladio thought he could somehow put his foot down and say no, that thought went out the window the moment the little puppy curled up contently on his kid's lap.

“Guess you had better start thinking of names, now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Almost midnight here, But I managed to hit the word goal and finish chapter two.  
> Didn't get to current time for them, but I thought that was a good spot to end it on.  
> See y'all next time!  
> (Find my tumblr, if you care to ask questions or whatever : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faillan )


	3. First meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly tired, hah.  
> The boys all meet! Pretty pleased with this chapter.   
> Updates will probably slow down now, as chapters have more stuff happening and get longer.

He could remember, when Noctis first managed to take steps unaided. That was years ago, now. He'd been seven years old, and having to learn to walk all over again.

He'd spent hours in a physical therapy waiting room, hours fighting with Noct at home to get him to do his _damned stretches kid please—_ Okay, he still did that, but at least now he could _walk_ \-- So of course he remembered those first, shaky steps without a balance bar or a death grip on someone's arm.

Gladio could remember his tongue sticking out in concentration, the way he squinted his eyes and tilted his head forward. He could remember the blinding, million watt smile shakily forming, and the way he collapsed into his chair five whole unaided steps later.

It was weird, he mused, how his mind tended to wander to that moment when Noctis was being a _little shit_.

“You have to go to school. No buts.”

“But I don't _want_ to go! Can't I just stay home and nap?” Noctis whined, pushing his eggs around the plate.

“No buts, you're going to school.” Gladio let out a long suffering sigh, rubbing at his temples. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed a certain headache would magically go away. Hopefully to put pants on. “You can nap when you get home.”  
“Um. Carbuncle isn't feeling to good, right, Carbuncle? I should stay home to watch him. He might _die_ if I leave him alone today.” Noct said, leaning down to offer the little dog a bite of egg. He took it carefully, licking at Noct's fingers before skipping over to his bowl and dropping his prize in.

“Guess Carbuncle gets to come into the shop with me then.” Gladio said, staring unamused at the pair.

Carbuncle licked his nose.   
“What if he eats a rose and dies anyways?” Noct tried.   
“Noct. Noctis. When has Carbuncle ever eaten anything besides what we hand him or put in his bowl. He's as picky as you.”

“....Maybe today he'll think he should try a plant. Because. He likes the colors.”  
“Dogs are colorblind. Go get dressed now. _Please_. The bus will be here in a bit, don't you want to ride with Luna?”

Noctis huffed, pushing his chair away from the table and stomping away to his room. Carbuncle stared at his little bowl half full of food, and stared at Noct's retreating back in turn.   
“Just take it with you, stupid.” Gladio grumbled. Carbuncle turned large brown eyes to him, blinking once before turning around and scarfing up a mouthful of (expensive ass food, the damn dog ate better than they did,) and sprinting after Noctis.

Gladio could hear him push the door open, his head making a quiet “thunk” as it hit the wood.

He stood up and stretched, back cracking in multiple places, before moving to clear off the table.

He set them by the sink and wandered over to the cabinet to pull out Noct's medicine for the morning, setting it on the table along with a glass of orange juice.

That taken care of, he turned back to the sink to finish cleaning up.

As he washed, he idly recalled Ravus saying the house across the street, that had been on the market for weeks, finally sold, and that they were moving in today.

He hoped whoever had bought the place was nicer than the previous owners.

Always had an issue with the kids and their dogs. It seemed like every other day they were banging on his door to bitch about to loud children, or dogs, or poop left in the yard, (he was positive that it wasn't even his dogs shit, but he wasn't about to send them next door to wave a bag of Umbra or Pryna's crap in Ravus's face. Ravus already barely tolerated them, and Noctis really loved playing with Luna.)

Ravus had seemed tolerant of whoever they were, considering he'd only made a few rude comments. Apparently there was a son around Noct's age.

_(Please be nice. Please get along with my unruly child. Please be a good influence.)_

He sat the frying pan in the drainer and wiped his hands off on his pants.

“Bus is here! Bye Gladio!” Noct skidded back into the kitchen, dressed in his wrinkled uniform, downing his medicine in one go and grabbing his backpack.

“Wait—Homework! You left it on the counter again!”  
“Shit!”  
“Hey, Language!”   
“Sorry, not really. Bye Carbuncle!”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, it's really okay if I don't go to school today?” Prompto fussed with his seat belt, turning from where he was attempting to lean out of the car window to look at Ignis.

“Of course, Prompto. Changing schools on top of moving to an entirely different part of town must be hard for you. I'm sorry. I thought it would be better if you had today to unpack your room and explore, and the weekend to relax.” Ignis replied, flicking his blinker on and merging right. “I want this to go as smoothly as possible.”

“It's okay, I've been all over this side of the state.” Prompto tilted his head, blinking at him. “Moving across town isn't that bad.”

Ignis tsk'ed, taking a second to shoot him a look before he moved his eyes back to the road.  
“I hardly think those counted, being bounced around as such. I want you to have some stability.”

Prompto shrugged, not really understanding, _(You'll just give me back eventually, anyways,)_ but not wanting to go anywhere near that conversation.

“So, I can have my pick of bedrooms, right?”

“Of course. You even get your own bathroom! Except when there are people over. Then you have to share.” Ignis smirked.

“Can it have a Chocobo shower curtain?” Prompto asked, jokingly.

“Already done.”

“Wait, what? Really?”

“Of course, really. I saw it online the other day. If you don't like it, you don't have to use it. It's your space, and you should be allowed to decorate it however you wish to.”  
“...But other people will see it. Doesn't that—Doesn't that annoy you? The house is so nice, and then. Chocobo bathroom!”  
“As I said, Prompto. It's your space, and you are allowed to decorate it in whichever manner you so choose to.”   
Prompto blinked, and sniffled a bit, reaching a hand up to rub at his eyes.

Ignis took his hand off the wheel and reached over to nab one of the blonds, rubbing the back of it.

Neither of them made any attempt to continue the conversation, or to exchange any more words, for the rest of the drive.

 

* * *

 

Ignis was stressing out, directing movers around and barking out orders of, “That is _fragile_ , place it _delicately_!”

He never turned the stress onto Prompto, though. _(Why not? That was easier than yelling at the movers, with their harsh glares and muttering.)_

“Darling, why don't you sit on the porch while everything gets placed? I don't want you getting hurt.”

That was an hour ago, and Ignis had left him with a _massive_ bottle of lemonade.

He _really_ had to pee.

“...Hey, Iggy?” he called into the house.

“Yes, Prompto?” Ignis shouted back from somewhere towards the rear of the house.

“Can I go to the bathroom?”  
“You don't need to ask, Prom. Do you know where it is or--?”

“I got it!” He replied, scrambling into the house, careful to not get in the way of the movers.

He finished quickly, and slunk back out towards his designated out-of-the-way-area, only to pause in the doorway.

“Um. Ignis?”  
“What is it, Prompto?”  
“....Did the house come with a puppy?”  
“Did the house come with a _what_?” Ignis asked, incredulously, appearing from the kitchen and coming to stand behind his foster-son.

“Brrk!” Said the little ball of white fur, sitting primly on one of the porch chairs.

“....”  
“....I'm gonna pet him.”  
“Wait, Prompto no—And you're already doing it.”  
“Hi, puppy! What's your name?” Prompto cooed, petting his ears. “He has a collar, but no tags. Maybe he's a stray. We should keep him.”  
“Prompto. No.” Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up and pinching the bridge of his nose. “He looks far to well cared for to be a stray. He probably lives around here. Come now, lets...let's put him in one of the bedrooms for now.” That way he won't get hurt. We can ask around in a bit.”

Prompto huffed, scooping up the little dog and hugging him to his chest. “Okay, Ignis.” He muttered, stomping into the house.

Ignis turned to follow him, stopping when he saw a school bus pulling up the street and stopping two houses away. Two children hopped off, and the bus continued on.

Found the bus stop, he thought idly, going back into the house.

 

* * *

 

“Um. Gladio?” Noctis called.

“What is it?”  
“Where's Carbuncle?”  
“What are you talking about? Right where he always is.”  
“...No he isn't.”  
“Come on, Noct, He's right ther...Or. Maybe not.” Gladio trailed off, appearing from inside the house and staring at the empty stop on the porch where Carbuncle usually waited for Noctis.

“It's probably fine. He's probably just. Hiding. From the movers.” Gladio tried.

Noctis looked stricken, dropping his bag and whirling around.

“Carbuncle! Carbuncle, come!” He shouted, rushing back down the driveway.

“Noct, he's probably fine, it's okay, calm down.”  
“ _Probably_ fine? What if he _isn't_ fine? Carbuncle!”

Across the street, a tall man exited the house.

“You wouldn't happen to be looking for a little white dog, would you?” He called, leaning against the railing of his porch.

“Yes! Have you seen him? He's this big,” Noct held his hands apart, “and mostly white, and he has brown eyes, and his name is Carbuncle!”  
“Carbuncle, hmm? He came to pay us a visit, we weren't sure where he lived so I had my son put him in one of the bedrooms. I'll be right back, please come over.”

Gladio had to grab Noctis around the middle to keep him from running out into the street.

“See! He's fine, it's okay, he won't go anywhere else!” He soothed him, carrying him across the street in the same position he'd grabbed him. He set him down on the driveway just as the man from before and a boy even smaller than Noct came back out of the house, Carbuncle cradled in his arms.

“Carbuncle!” Noctis shouted, sprinting towards them.   
The boy leaned down and placed him carefully on the ground before quickly stepping behind his father.

Carbuncle trotted over like he hadn't just given them both heart attacks, allowing Noctis to scoop him up and bury his face in his fur.

“Hey, thank you. He's never done that before, I don't know what got into him.” Gladio said, reaching a hand out. “Gladio Amicitia. This is Noctis, and you've already met Carbuncle.”

“Ignis Scientia, and this is Prompto. Pleasure.” He took his hand and shook it twice, firmly. “You might want to put tags on him, or a lead. He just decided to come and sit on our porch.“

“Yeah, that's on me. His other collar snagged on something a while ago, and we lost the tags. I haven't replaced them yet. And usually, he's a really well behaved dog. I swear.”

“He's my service dog.” Noctis pipped up, letting him down. “Usually he waits for me to come home from school on _our_ porch.” Carbuncle wandered back over to Prompto and stood up on his back legs to nudge his hand.

“I think he likes you.”

“Really?” Prompto asked, peeking around Ignis to give a hesitant smile, rubbing a hand along Carbuncle's head and back.

“Yeah. He doesn't really like lots of people, so he must really like you.” Noct smiled, leaning into Gladio's side. “Hey, Gladio.”  
Gladio noticed Ignis raise an eyebrow, just the slightest bit at the use of his first name.

“Can Prompto come over? Since Carbuncle likes him.”

“Dunno, bud. You should ask Prompto if he wants to come over, and ask his dad if he's allowed to.”  
“Prompto, you wanna come over? ….Mr. Ignis, can Prompto come over?”  
Prompto blinked at them, before turning to look at Ignis.

“Can I go over, Iggy?”  
“I don't see why not. Have fun, alright? Be back in time for dinner.”

The adults watched them rush off across the street, Noctis charging across and Prompto pausing to look cautiously both ways before following.

“I hope this isn't to far out of line, but Noctis wouldn't perhaps be a foster child, would he?”  
Gladio blinked, not expecting that.

“Ah, no, but he is adopted.” He offered.

Ignis made a little noise in the back of his throat, nodding thoughtfully.

“I've had Prompto for eight months, now. Perhaps having a friend who came from similar circumstances will do him good.” He took a step back towards the house. “I'd invite you in, but the movers are still here. Perhaps later this week, you two would like to come by for dinner?”

“Yeah, that'd be great. Welcome to the neighborhood, Ignis.” Gladio agreed, smiling. “I'll send my number over with Prompto.”  
“Excellent. I look forward to it.” Ignis nodded, waiting for Gladio to head back down the drive and across the street before turning and going back inside.

 

 


	4. Late night mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was kinda hard to churn out. Phew. See ya next time.

He couldn't remember why he was sitting here. He'd been talking to Ignis, about Noct and Gladio and Carbuncle, in the living room of their brand new house, with his own room, and own chocobo themed bathroom.

He shouldn't be sitting in his old room,(shared by two other children close to his age, but not quite close enough in either direction,) in his second foster home.

He shouldn't be here—They gave him up forever ago. ...Right?

Quietly, he slipped out of bed and padded out into the hallway.

Everything seemed...off. How, he wasn't sure.

Maybe it was to dark, or there just wasn't enough noise.

The house was on a really busy street, it should have had some noise, even if it was—nine in the morning?

Wait, what? Prompto stopped, staring at the clock hanging innocently by the stairwell.

No, that. That had to be wrong. Maybe the batteries where dead?

The second hand ticked.

Oh.

Okay.

Maybe he could sneak some breakfast? The Boeses' tended to be gone by eight thirty most mornings. Maybe today he could eat some cereal?

But...they hadn't woken him up this morning.

They always woke him up. Or, no. That was Ignis.

But Ignis wasn't here, right?

Nervously, Prompto stepped down the stairs, glancing around himself and clutching his forearms tight enough to bruise.

A noise behind him made him try to whirl around.

“Oh, right,” he thought to himself. “These stairs are really narrow.” He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the wind to be knocked out of him and for voices to yell at him.

“ _Useless, stupid, can't even walk down the damned stairs!”_

Instead, he staggered forward to sit in one of the uncomfortable chairs that his social worker used, voice following him, echoing in a way that this tiny room should not have allowed.

No, not his social worker—She retired. _She did_. He knows she did, because he's pretty sure he hasn't sat in anything this uncomfortable since.

“Have something to eat, Shortcake.” Said the new one. Her name was...Why couldn't he remember her name? He'd been with her for over a year. She was nice. She told Ignis about him.

“I can't, I'm going to eat some cereal when you drop me off.” He said. His voice sounded weird, like it wasn't really his voice. It sounded garbled, and twisted, and wrong.

His mouth was still closed. Maybe it wasn't really him?

“If all you're planning on eating today is cereal, you really gotta eat something before you go. I have a new place all lined up, they sound decent. If they aren't, you know the drill.” She shuffled papers.

The drill?

Did he really know the drill?

What if he forgot, and asked her, and she yelled at him, and he had to get a new social worker, and that one never insisted Ignis meet him?

Wait. That didn't make sense.

He needed—He needed to find somewhere that made sense. Right now, he needed to find Ignis and have him explain what was happening.

He tried to stand up, but found his limbs were weighed down by something invisible. His breath picked up speed and he lurched forward, and suddenly he was startling awake, tangled in his blankets and staring dully up at the ceiling, breath quick and uneven and painful in his lungs.

Prompto shoved his blankets off and staggered out of them, _(they might keep him stuck, he didn't want to be stuck he wanted air he--)_

He carefully opened his door, breathing a sigh when the hinges didn't creak. He poked his head around to check that Ignis was asleep before padding through the living room and out the front door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Prompto curled up on the swing, the hair stuck to his forehead with sweat cooling rapidly.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, swaying gently with the wind and shaking from the cold air, when Ignis came out.

“Prompto! There you are, you worried me!” Prompto blinked his eyes open blearily—when had he closed them? To see Ignis taking quick towards him, wearing his pajamas and those silly blue slippers.

Ignis pressed a hand to his forehead, pushing the hair up and back to get a better look.

“Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?” He waited for Prompto's shaky nod before sitting down on the swing next to him and pulling him onto his lap, rubbing at his bare arms comfortingly.

“Why didn't you wake me? Oh, gods Prom, you're freezing. Come on, in with you. We can watch TV in my room if you don't want to go back to sleep yet.” Ignis stood up, still holding him tightly.

Prompto pressed his head to his chest, listening to his heart. Idly, he noticed how fast it was beating.

Maybe Ignis had a nightmare too? That would explain why he was awake.

He cuddled into him further, wanting to offer his own feeble attempt at comfort.  
It seemed to be working, at least, because he could feel his heart slowing down.

Ignis set him down carefully, just inside the door.

“Go on and change your clothes, those are soaked through. Do you want mint tea or lavender?”  
“Lavender, please.” Prompto sniffed, suddenly feeling incredibly cold. He rubbed under his nose and peeked up at Ignis through his bangs. “Are you mad?”  
“Am I—what? Of course I'm not. You just scared me, that's all. I woke up and you weren't in the house. It's alright that you went to sit outside, but I would prefer it if you wake me up next time, so I can sit with you. Does that sound agreeable?”  
“M'kay, Iggy. M'still sorry.” Prompto mumbled, stumbling off towards his room to change.

Ignis watched him go, taking a shaky breath and locking the front door again before heading towards the kitchen.

Usually, he'd make an entire pot of tea, but it was late, and he'd already had enough excitement for the _week_. He would take the lazy way out, just this once.

He dug around in the yet to be unpacked boxes, finding one of Prompto's favorite mugs and pulling it out.

He rinsed it quickly before filling it up and popping it in the microwave, going over to the cupboard and digging through the teas to find the lavender.

Prompto reappeared just as it finished steeping, and he giggled at Ignis' choice in mug.

“What does every Moogle need in the morning?” Ignis asked, lips tugging up into a smile as he held it out for him.

“A Kup-o Coffee!” Prompto answered, giggles getting stronger as he took the warm mug. He took a long sip, leaning into Ignis's side.

Ignis let him, resting a hand on his shoulder, forcibly keeping his fingers lax.

Prompto took a few minutes to finish his tea, eyes staying closed a little longer with each blink.

Ignis plucked the mug out of his hands once he noticed them beginning to go slack.

“Back to bed, darling.” He murmured, leaving the silly mug in the sink and steering Prompto towards his bedroom.

“Which side do you want?” He asked. “Do you want to watch TV for a few minutes, or just go to sleep?”

“TV, please.” Prompto mumbled, crawling up into the bed, flopping down onto the pillows.

“That side, then.” Ignis huffed, grabbing the remote off the night stand and walking around the bed to climb in on the other side.

“I say we watch food network. Unless you rather we watch bad cartoon reruns?”

“Food network.” Prompto turned and rubbed his face into Ignis' side, to tired to keep up his usual skittishness.

Ignis smiled faintly towards the TV, wrapping an arm around the tiny form.

He was glad he'd woken up to check on him tonight. Ignis had suspected the nightmares would be worse for a few nights, but he hadn't thought he would leave the house. _(Even if he was still technically within house perimeters. He never wanted to wake up to his child missing from his bed ever again. Those were the worst five minutes of his life, fuck.)_

“Hey, Ignis?” Prompto asked, voice muffled from where the lower half of his face was squished against him.

“Yes?”

“You should be on a cooking show. You would win.”

Ignis barked a laugh, running a hand through now-stiff blond hair. “Oh, would I now? How can you be so sure?”  
“Because your food is the best. No one else has as good food as you. _No one_.”  
“Well, aren't you a flatterer.”

He really, _really_ loved this kid.

“Iggy. Iggy, M'falling asleep. Will you turn the lights off?”  
“Just the lights? Not the TV?” Ignis raised an eyebrow, but leaned over him to flick the lamp off. Prompto whined at being jostled, waiting for him to settle back against his pillows and burrowing back into his side.

“No, I gotta see who wins.”

“We could always record it, you know.”  
“That's not the same!” Prompto whined, weakly smacking him. Ignis glanced away from the show—you idiot, don't use the ice cream machine-- to look down at him.

The blue eyes were barely slivers, jerking open for a few seconds at a time before sliding closed again.

It wasn't even a full minute later before his breathing evened out in sleep.

Ignis debated shutting the show off and just going to bed as well, before deciding to stay awake to let Prompto know who'd won in the morning.

Maybe he was wrapped around this kids thumb.

But he was just going to tell himself he needed to see Mr. Ice cream machine fail and fail horribly.

He went to bed twenty minutes later, smug in the knowledge that Ms. Chocolate Mousse with graham cracker crumbles had _utterly crushed_ her competitor.

 

 


	5. Tenebrae Tarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the summary a bit in Nocts part to more accurately reflect things.  
> This chapter is nearly 3k, sooo....Enjoy!

Gladio knew he'd been lucky, with Noct.

He'd been a twenty something single man, working for his dad's retirement project of a flower shop and living in the basic apartment above.

He hadn't had much money to his name, or a decent place to keep a kid in a wheelchair.

But he did have a pretty powerful friend.

Ravus had managed to buy him enough time that he and Iris managed to sell his Dad's large home and collect their inheritance that by the time Noct was ready to leave the hospital, Gladio had already bought a house and begun setting it up for optimal wheelchair access. Ironically, it was right next door to Ravus. _(He wasn't exactly pleased about that._

“ _I can barely tolerate you when we get drinks, you bastard. Now I have to be somewhat civil all the time?”)_

The court, of course, tried to argue anyways. Iris had prepared him, though.

“Look, Uncle Regis said if anything happened to him, Dad would get Noctis. Dad said in _his_ will that if something happens to him, and _he_ has custody of Noct, either you or I get him. It's not enough to make them hand us him free and clear, but it's someplace to start.”

Ravus had swept in and dealt with the rest.

“Legal bullshit,” he'd muttered, accepting the wine Gladio handed him in thanks. “You'd just screw it up and then there'd be one more kid in the system.”

Really, Gladio had _no fucking clue_ how he'd gotten his shit together in time to convince an entire court system dedicated to seeing if people had their shit together enough for a kid to actually, you know. Give him a kid.

He didn't think about it, a lot. At this point, his shitty ass kid with the shitty ass coping methods was a given.  
Wake up, check on Noct, let Carbuncle take a piss, go for his morning run, come home and drag him out of bed by his ankles.

And then one Ignis Scientia moved in, across the street and two houses over.

And he thought about it.

Because, dammit, he was lucky he had his little shit eater, who slept all day and terrorized the neighborhood at night.

_(“Hey Fred.”_

“ _Gladio. Your child.”_

“ _Thanks, man.”_

“ _Getting real sick of seeing him every other night.”_

“ _Sorry. I'll child-escape proof the bathroom window now, too, I guess.”_

“ _I will arrest him, Amicitia. I will do it.” )_

He'd forgotten, that a lot of the foster parents didn't get to keep their kids.

And Prompto was sunshine and rainbows, shy words and nervous ticks.

He didn't think he could ever let his asshole go.

With luck, Ignis would get to keep his sunshine child.

Gladio would be rooting for him. Single dads gotta stick together.

Usually, he stuck that phrase on Ravus and he.  
_(“She's not my child, she's my unruly sister who was kicked out of every school near Mom. She lives with me to go to a school where she has yet to be kicked out. Which better not happen because, I swear to god, this demon child--”)_

He should invite Ignis to single dad night.

Ravus would probably kill him. He liked to get black out drunk on those nights, since Luna was with her mom for the weekend and Noctis generally had sleepovers with Iris. They could get blackout drunk if they wanted to, dammit.

 _(“A full week of dealing with Luna can't be_ that _bad man. She's like. A angle. A misguided angle who knows all the cops in town. But, you know.”  
“Do _ you _want her? Because, please, take her. Even just a day. Please.”)_

Okay. So, using his better judgment, he really should not invite Ignis to Single Dad Night.

But he could totally bring a bouquet over. Offer a cup of coffee, apologize in advance for Noctis and Carbuncle.

And advise him to never use Luna as a babysitter. Ever.

It was weird, Gladio mused as he poured himself a bowl of cereal, how differently all three children seemed to deal with their traumas.

Lunafreya became cold, sharp words under the pretense of a smile, with no regard to personal preservation.

Noctis lashed out, going through periods of withdrawal and refusing to acknowledge that his actions had consequences beyond dragging Gladio out of bed at 2am on a weeknight.

And from what he had learned of Prompto yesterday, playing with Noctis for hours uninterrupted, was that he did what he could to please. Stay down, sit pretty, nod and agree.

That had faded fast enough, Noctis managing to cajole him into playing one of his games and finding out that it was both of their favorites. The rest of the afternoon had been spent with shrieks and the sound of violent video games, that _maybe_ he shouldn't have let his eleven year old play but, to late now.

When they crashed into the kitchen later, all the shyness had vanished from the little blond, replaced by a blinding smile and flailing limbs as he and Noct tried to get to the supposed _good snacks_ first.

(They were all the same. But whatever, you do you, weird kids.)

Prompto seemed like he was good for Noctis, just as Noctis seemed to be good for him.

Noct had never latched onto anyone besides Luna that fast, and Gladio knew he struggled with making friends at school.

He wasn't opposed to having the little guy hang around more. Mutually benefiting!

“Brrrk.” Gladio looked up to see the little dog sitting just inside the kitchen.

“Morning, Carbuncle.” Gladio said, standing up to open the door for him.  
“Br.” His tail thumped once on the ground, standing up and trotting over.  
“Yeah, I know. Go take your piss.”

He sat back down, leaving the door cracked for Carbuncle to squeeze back through. His head might look large, but no. It was 97% fluff. The other 3% was ears.

Absently he wondered what kind of bouquet to make.

Yellow roses were always good. Blue delphinium would look good with that, and some purple Monte Casino would help tie it together. Or, maybe not. That had a meaning of love _and_ patience. Chamomile would be better. No chances taken on if Ignis speaks flower or not. No accidental declarations of love ever again. White carnations would add good contrast, and some fern to tie it off.

That would be good. And, he's pretty sure he has some fancy ass coffee Iris gave him last year.

“A client gave it to me, but it's a weak brew. Definitely not strong enough for me. You take it, you pansy.” She'd laughed.

It tasted plenty strong to Gladio, but then again he didn't drink toxic sludge three times a day, so, what did he know?

 

* * *

 

“Do I have to come with you?” Noctis whined, adjusting Carbuncle's neon blue harness.

“What happened last time I left you alone?” Gladio replied, pulling a jacket out of the closet for Noct, who never needed one until they were already halfway there and _“Gladio I_ need _it!”_

“I don't want to wear that one.” He huffed, glaring at the sleek black coat.

“Which one do you want then?” Gladio sighed, already hanging it back up. He opened the door wider and stepped aside so Noct could see all of his many, many coats in this single closet.

If he decided he wanted a different one and they had to spend thirty minutes looking for it, he was going to scream.

“The one that matches 'Bun.”  
“You got it, lil man.” Thank fuck, he thought, pulling it down and holding it for Noct to slip his arms into.

Noct took a second to pull his right arm through, transfer the leash to that hand, and slip the other arm in.

“Okay, I'm ready.” He smiled up at Gladio, eyes crinkling in their own smile.  
“Well, that's great. Is Carbuncle ready too?” Gladio chuckled, grabbing his keys off the hook by the door and patting his back pocket to check for his wallet.

“I dunno. Carbuncle, are you ready?”  
“Brrfff.”  
“He's ready.”

“Alright, then. Out the door!”

He helped Noct get Carbuncle strapped into his special doggy seat belt— _Listen, okay, that dog was over a thousand dollars, he got a fucking seat belt_ – made sure Noct had his seat belt on and was settled, and off they went.

“Can we go to Deja Brew after Iris beats you up?” Noctis asked, leaning his head against the window, one hand limp in his lap and the other curled up in Carbuncle's fur.  
“Normally, I would say no, just because of that comment, smarty pants. But I want to stop by the shop, so. Why not?”

“Can I get a muffin today?”  
“Only if you don't get a sugary drink.”  
“...why not both?”  
“I like having my hair on my head, and not ripped out in my hands because someone is on a never ending sugar high.”

“It was one time! And you didn't even pull any out!”  
“It was one time because I never made that mistake ever again!” Gladio pointed out, pulling into the gym parking lot.

“C'mon, boys. Let's go see Aunt Iris.” He sighed, rolling his eyes up to stare at the roof of his van. Was that stain always there? ...You know what, he was going to pretend he'd never seen it.  
“She's gonna destroy you.” Noctis grumbled, fumbling with his seat belt before leaning over to help Carbuncle out.

“Yep. She always does. Okay, before we go in. What are the rules?” Gladio asked, leaning down to look Noctis in the eyes.

“Don't go anywhere without telling you or Iris, don't leave the building without you or Iris, hold onto Carbuncle's leash, and don't annoy anyone who looks like they could kill me.”  
“Atta boy.” Gladio laughed, ruffling his hair.

Fuck, he still had bedhead. How didn't he notice that before. Dammit Noct.

He was lucky Iris was on such good terms with the owner of the gym, letting him bring both his kid and his kids dog in every Saturday morning.

Gladio's pretty sure it's because he gets a kick out of seeing slim, five foot three Iris bring his six foot six, bulking frame to the ground.

And maybe a little bit because both his kid and dog were adorable, but no one was looking at them when Iris got her thighs around his chest and sent him dropping like a sack of bricks.

If you judged them by appearances, Gladio would be the personal trainer with three different martial arts mastered, and Iris the florist.

But no.

Not even a little.

Fuck, his ribs. Screw feeling it in the morning, he's feeling it now.  
“I think you killed Gladio, Iris.” Noct pipped up. Gladio could hear him stepping rapidly towards him, but barely had a second to prepare himself before he had the entirety of his kid on his chest.

_Fuck, ribs._

He groaned, wrapping an arm around Noct to stop his wiggling.

“Nope, big brother is still alive. C'mon, Gladdy. What are those muscles for? Show? You're letting your kid watch you get pummeled! Again!” Iris laughed, stepping into view herself. She leaned over him tauntingly, one hand on her hip and the other coming to rest in Noctis's long black hair.

“Had enough?”  
Yes.  
“No way.”

Fuck him.

 

* * *

 

“A cup of the Moroccan mint tea, and a plain milk. Noct, do you know what you want yet?” Gladio glanced down, where Noct had his face practically smushed to the glass of the display case.

“Uumm...Tenebrae tarts, please!” Those weren't even in the damned case!

“And two of those, if you've got them in today.” Gladio huffed, pulling out his wallet to pay. Why did he even bother to ask, and why did Noct always take so long deciding? He always got the same damn thing!

He'd dropped Carbuncle off at the shop with his employee working today, just for a bit so he could take Noct out for his promised Deja Brew cafe.

They'd found this place through lots of effort, six years ago. He'd been desperate to get Noct

to eat something, and this was one of the only places that offered Tenebrae desserts _and_ wheelchair accessibility.

“It'll be a bit of a wait, sir, but if you're willing we'll have them done in fifteen minutes!” The cashier said, looking incredibly frazzled. “We're a bit understaffed today.”

“No problem, take your time.” Gladio understood being understaffed. “We'll wait however long it takes, right Noct?”  
“Yes! You have the best tarts!” Noct agreed enthusiastically.

“Well, thank you! I'll make sure to tell the chef you think so.”

Now, they came at least once a month after letting Iris beat him up.

Sometimes Iris came with, but for the most part she let them have this moment of peace together.

They both knew that as Noctis got older, the more he would be at Gladio's throat. He already did it now, and neither of them were looking forward to the official teen years.

The pre-teen years were already hell.

“Let's sit down, Noct. Pick a table.”

“Any table?”  
“Wherever you want.” Gladio agreed, following after him.

“This one is the best. It's closet to the kitchen.” Noct announced, sliding into the chair.

“Alright, then.” Gladio laughed, pulling his own chair out. “You know, this counts as lunch.”  
“It does not! It's only _eleven_! I should still be asleep.” Noctis grumbled, kicking at him under the table.

Gladio really loved these little Saturdays.

“Stop that!”  
“Stop what? I'm not doing anything!”  
“You're making a stupid face!”  
“That's just my face, man. What do you want me to do about it?”

“Well your face is stupid, then.” Noctis scrunched his nose at him, eyes bright and amused, even if the face he was pulling was judgey.

“You only wish you had my genes, Noct. It's okay, I get it. You're just jealous.”

Noct laughed, face still scrunched up. He stuck his tongue out for good measure, too. Just to make sure his opinion of Gladio's face got across.

“I'm wounded. I'll eat your food. Or I'll ask them for a veggie omelet instead.”  
“Don't even joke about that, Gladiolus!” Noct gasped, dramatically clutching his chest and leaning his chair back on it's legs.

“Noct, Hey, don't do tha--” Gladio started, not finishing before he became unbalanced and starting tipping back. He got a few inches across the table, arm lunging out to grab him, but someone stepping out of the kitchen was closer and faster, grabbing the back of the chair with their free hand, while the other balanced a full tray of food and drink.

“Well, hello there.” Ignis said, amused, looking down at Noct where his chair was nearly parallel to the floor.

“Shit, sorry, Ignis.” Gladio immediately apologized.

“For what? Kids will be kids.” Ignis laughed, shoving Noct back upright and putting their order on the table.

“Well sure, but there's still acceptable and unacceptable behavior in public. We got a little carried away.” He kicked Noctis subtly under the table.  
“Sorry, Mr. Ignis.” Noctis mumbled, embarrassed. He chanced a glance up at the tall man, before jerking his eyes back to the table.

“Really, no trouble. As long as you didn't get hurt.” He smiled, eyes clearly showing his exhaustion. “I came out to personally apologize for the wait. Had a chef call out sick last minute, and I'm still scrambling to get caught up.”

“No problem, Ignis. But, hey, question for you.” Gladio asked, leaning his head on his hand.

“I may have an answer,” Ignis replied, smile turning into a smirk.

“We've been coming here for six years, and I've never seen you before. New job?”  
“New job—oh, no. I'm the owner. Why else would I come personally apologize, Gladio?” Ignis laughed. “I tend to take weekends off, and even if I am here I tend to stay in the back. What good is a chef away from his kitchen?”

Noctis turned starry eyes up to him.  
“Sooo, do you make the tarts? Because. If I could marry a food I would marry this food.”  
“Noctis, oh my god.”  
Ignis laughed.

“Flatterer! I'm glad you like them. I'll leave you two alone now to enjoy. Prompto is in the back, if you'd like to see him before you go, Noct. He helped me prepare this batch earlier.”

Noctis immediately shoved one in his mouth.  
“It tastes even better today!” He tried to say around his mouth full of food.

“Noctis, manners! Oh my god!” Gladio hissed at him, mortified.  
Ignis laughed, quick and loud, lifting a hand to cover his mouth.

His eyes were...really green, wow, okay, this is unexpected. Let's come back to that revelation later, when his kid wasn't being a gods-damned _heathen_.

“Children will be children.” Ignis offered, trying to make his face neutral instead of bursting out laughing again. “I'll have Prom come out here, so you can tell him that yourself. Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen.” He bowed, exaggeratedly, moving to distribute the rest of the orders on his tray before heading back into the kitchen.

Gladio watched him go, head still in his hand. Noctis was giving him a funny look from across the table.

“What?” Gladio asked, annoyed.

“....You're making a stupid face.” He replied, grabbing the other tart and taking a large bite out of it.

“Hey, demon! That one was mine!”

 


	6. Put the Camera Down

Ignis heard the bathroom door open, and whipped his head around. Shit. He wasn't done wrapping it. ...Fuck the bow, there was no time. He scrambled to finish taping the paper in place, listening to the footsteps getting closer.

“Ignis, I'm gonna go to bed now.” Prompto said from behind him, just as he managed to get the last section done.

“Wait, before you do—I have something for you.” He carefully picked it up off the table and turned around to hold it out to Prompto.

He starred at it, wide eyed and bewildered, standing there in his chocobo print pjs in the entrance of the kitchen.

“For me?” He asked, like he couldn't believe it.

“Well, who else would I be giving it to?” Ignis said, gently, holding out a little farther. “It's yours, Prompto. Go on, open it.” Ignis shook it a little when Prompto didn't immediately reach for it.

“Come now, darling.” He encouraged. “It's just a little gift.”  
“...What for?” Prompto managed to croak, reaching out hesitantly. He paused just before he grabbed it, looking up to search Ignis's eyes as if expecting it to be some cruel prank.

Ignis nodded, just a slight incline of his head.

“Because, I know the move is causing you undo stress, and...well, frankly, I don't need a reason to spoil you, do I?” Ignis smiled, reaching out and ruffling Prompto's soft curls.

Prompto took a shaky breath, grabbing it and holding it reverently in his hands.

He flushed, ducking away from him and reaching for the scissors on the table amidst the other wrapping supplies.

“Oh, please, Prompto. Rip into it! We don't need to save the paper.” Ignis scoffed, amused.

“What, you want me to decapitate the chocobos? Who do you think I am?” Prompto scrunched his nose in return, carefully pulling away the wrapping paper covered in cartoon birds.

Ignis knew exactly when he realized what the package contained. His breath hitched, his eyes widened, his hands shook.

“Ig—Iggy, you can't be serious.” Prompto hiccuped, suddenly uncaring about chocobos and ripping the rest of it away.

A brand new camera sat there, oh so innocently in his hands.

“I do hope it's the one you wanted—I really have no idea on cameras, so I had to have the clerks help, and...well. If it's not what you want, we can exchange it, of course.” He was rambling. He should stop talking now. “Or, if you would rather keep using your old camera, I'm not opposed to that either, I just. Wanted you to have the option of using this one. You don't need to keep it if you don't want to.”

“What? No!” Prompto gasped, clutching it to his chest. “It's perfect! I love it! Thank you, Ignis!” Oh, he was crying. Good crying, for sure, but still. Crying!

Prompto carefully set his camera down on the table, starring at it for a good fifteen seconds, as if he couldn't believe that it was his, before whirling around and lunging at Ignis.  
“Thank you.” He sobbed, pressing his face further into his foster fathers chest. “Thank you so much.”

Ignis wrapped his arms tightly around him in return, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head and keeping his lips there.   
“It's nothing less than you deserve, Prompto.” He said against his hair. “You're such an amazing child, and I'm thankful every day for you being in my life.”

Prompto let out another violent sob, arms tightening. “Thank you for taking me home with you.” He hiccuped, rubbing his face against Ignis's shirt and sniffling loudly through his sobs.

“My darling, I should be thanking you for giving me a chance and coming home with me.” Ignis said, blinking quickly. No, he was not going to cry, only one in tears at a time, thank you, tear ducts.

He held him just a little tighter, pressing a few more kisses into his sunshine hair and letting him sob himself into exhaustion with his face pressed forcefully into him.

 

* * *

 

“Prompto! It is two in the morning, put the camera down and go to sleep!”   
Okay. Maybe he should have waited to give Prompto the camera.

“But, there's so many settings and filters and look at these lenses and--!”  
“Prompto. Prompto, sweetheart.” Ignis interrupted the rant. “It is two am. You have school in a few hours. Your first day in the new school. If you don't go to bed now, you will fall asleep at your desk. Please. Go to sleep.”  
“...You aren't asleep.” Prompto tried to argue, peering up at him blearily.

“Prompto. I will put it in my room. _Go to sleep_.”

“Okay, Okay, Fine!” Prompto leaned over and placed the camera reverently on his end table, next to his glasses. “Night, Iggy.”  
Ignis breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing at his eyes. “Thank you. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning.” He shut the door behind him, and waited a few moments, just listening.

“ _Prompto Argentum_ , put the camera down!” He shouted, not even a full minute later, opening the door to catch the little blond menace fiddling with it _again_.

 

* * *

 

Prompto whined when Ignis placed his breakfast, a spinach and feta omelet paired with a glass of orange juice, on the table in front of him.

“I don't want to hear a word.” Ignis hissed, taking a swig from his second can of ebony today. And it wasn't even six thirty yet! Wonderful.

“I'm soorrryy...” Prompto cried. “But, it was just. So cool! How could I leave it alone? It's the greatest thing I've ever owned!”

“While that's incredibly nice to hear, you still kept us both awake all night, you little monster.” Ignis huffed, sitting down to eat his own omelet. He offered a wan smile at Prompto, anyways. Just to be sure he knew he was joking.

“We should stay home and take pictures.” Prompto tried, cutting his food up into little chunks. “Since we didn't sleep that well last night.”

Ignis gave him a very unimpressed look over his glasses, fork halfway to his mouth.

“Nice try. I wonder, who's fault is it that we didn't sleep?”

“...Um. The. Owls.” Prompto offered, smile lopsided and goofy looking. Ignis loved it, it was one that almost never made an appearance. He made the fake smiles, or the nervous smiles often enough. But the genuine, truly happy smiles? Those were a rare occurrence. “The ones that decided to move into the trees in the back. Because they saw your herb planters. Wait, no, owls don't eat herbs.” He stopped talking and squinted down at his plate.   
“Ignis. Please kick the owls out of the trees.”

Ignis snorted. “Eat your breakfast, the bus will be here soon.”

The silly little smile shrank and fell as Prompto pushed his food around.  
“Do I have to?”

Ignis sighed, placing his fork down.

“Well, I would like for you to at least take a bite. I made it how you like it best, Prom. Just one bite, and then I'll excuse you. It doesn't even need to be a large one.” He tried.

“I'm sorry, I can't do it.” Prompto whispered, pushing his plate away. “Please don't be mad.”

“I'm not mad, Prompto. Will you tell me why you don't feel like eating, at least? You've been doing so well lately.” Ignis asked, standing up to collect his plate and put the food away for later.

Prompto fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, staring at the table.  
“...I ate a muffin yesterday, and the day before that Noctis and I had chips and dip _and_ soda, and I ate two whole meals both days, and I went over my calorie count both days, and I just realized that, and I _hate that this means so much to me_!”

“Hey, Hey!” Ignis said, plactingly. “Take a deep breath. It's not your fault that you feel like that, alright? Prompto, do you understand me?” He came over and knelt down by his chair, placing his hands on Prompto's thin shoulders.

“It is not your fault. It has never been your fault. Prompto, look at me!” Ignis gripped his chin and tilted his head up gently.

“Look at me.” He said, much softer. “I'm proud of you for telling me. Thank you, Prompto.”

“That's stupid thing to be proud of me for.” Prompto sniffed, using the back of his hand to shove his glasses up and rubbing at his eyes.

“No, I think it's a very good thing to be proud of you for. Your recovery is going amazing. It's alright to have set backs. Everyone has a bad day now and again. You've only been going to a worthwhile therapist for, what? Seven months, darling? And how long did you deal in silence? How long did you spend with that god awful excuse of a mental health professional? You're doing amazing, and I'm so, so proud. It's okay if you can't eat today. I promise, it's okay. Because you're doing your very best, and that's all anyone can ever ask of you.” Ignis brushed back Prompto's hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Prompto let out a shuddering breath, leaning into Ignis and just resting his head against his chest.

“...Do I still have to go to school?”  
“If you're asking me that because you didn't sleep, then yes. If it's because of a bad mental health day, then no.”  
“....If I said mental health right now would you believe me?”  
“Frankly? No. Little monster.”

“That's fair, yeah.”

 


	7. E-mails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluffy and happy.   
> Enjoy!

 

Prompto blinked. Yeah, no, he wasn't seeing things. Ignis really was waiting with Gladio and Carbuncle on their front porch, holding a pretty bouquet in his hands and laughing to something Gladio had said.

He looked like he was having fun. That was. That was good! Ignis was always stressed.

“What're ya looking at?” Noct asked, plopping his head on Prompto's shoulder as he waited for the bus to come to a stop and let them out.

“Ignis and Mr. Gladio.” Prompto replied, head tilting to lean back on Nocts.

Luna cooed behind them, where she was putting away some homework that she'd been doing against the empty seat besides her.

“Come on, boys, let's go annoy them.”   
“Kay.” Noctis said, easily sliding out of the seat and following her down the isle, messenger bag resting against a hip. Prompto scrambled to follow, backpack hitting him uncomfortably in the side when he swung it out of the little bench.

“Hello, Mr. Scientia!”   
“Hi Iggy! Hi Mr. Gladio!”  
“Carbuncle!”  
“Wow. Only one kid acknowledged me, Ignis. I'm hurt. His manners are amazing, can you do whatever magic you did with him to mine?” Gladio laughed, reaching down to shove Noctis gently from where he was leaning over to pet at an excited Carbuncle's massive ears.

“His manners are all his own,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up and smiling at Prompto as he walked up the driveway with Luna. “How was your first day of school, Prom?”

“It was okay. Noctis is in most of my classes!”  
“Don't let him cheat off of you.” Gladio said, looking down to meet Noct's cheeky smile with an exasperated one of his own.

“I'm gonna go steal your food, Gladio.” Luna said, breezing past everyone on the porch and into the house, where she toed off her shoes and dropped her bag in the entrance like she lived there.

“I need to go shopping, but okay. Enjoy your flour and single cup noodle seasoning packet.” Gladio shrugged, grinning at her.

Prompto stepped around where Noctis had sat on the ground, Carbuncle curled in his lap, and plopped down on Ignis.   
“Hi.” He smiled, leaning his head backwards.

“Well, hello.” Ignis said, carefully placing the bouquet on the ground and wrapping his arms around Prompto's middle. “You sure are in a good mood.” He brushed his nose against Prompto's, who giggled and rubbed back.

Gladio watched the two fondly, noticing how much more comfortable Prompto was acting.

Maybe it had just been the stress of the move, or maybe it had something to do about that camera Ignis had mentioned. Speaking of which...

“Hey, Sunshine. Heard from your Dad that you got a cool gift last night.”

Prompto's breath stuttered for a moment, eyes darting to Ignis and back to Gladio.   
Ignis...Ignis didn't seem bothered. So. Maybe it was okay? He curled closer to him when he felt lips brush the top of his head.

“Y-yeah! Iggy got me the most amazing camera, and--!” Ignis exchanged amused glances with Gladio, hugging his flailing child a little closer to prevent him from falling off his lap with his exaggerated hand gesturing. Filters, lenses, something about pixels...  
“Clearly, staying up until four in the morning did you some good, if you already know all that.” Ignis laughed.

Noctis stood up and opened the door for Carbuncle, who daintily hopped up and then ran towards the kitchen to bed Luna for whatever food she had found.

“You take pictures?” Noct asked, coming to sit on Gladio.

Gladio rolled his eyes at him perching carefully on his lap. “Ya know, we have other seats.”  
“Ignis didn't complain when Prompto sat on him.” Noctis grouched, refusing to move.

Prompto giggled at them, and Ignis twitched his lips up into a mini smile.   
Luna came back out, then, triumphantly holding a package of mini pretzels and narrowly avoiding tripping over Carbuncle. She shut the door in his face, ignoring his huffing whine.

“I found food.” She said, sitting in the nearest empty chair. “Hi, Mr. Scientia.”  
“Hello, Luna. I'm glad you found food.” Ignis laughed. “You know, I left a pie in his fridge.” He ignored Gladios hissed _“Don't tell her where the food is!”_

“I made one for you and your brother, too, but I think Ravus took it to work with him. I gave it to him before he left this morning.”  
Luna stared at him. “...You're a professional chef, aren't you?”  
“He is.” Prompto chirped, still cuddling into Ignis, who seemed incredibly pleased to cuddle back.

“Excuse me, I need to go yell at him.” She said pleasantly, standing up and pulling her phone out of her pocket and swiping at the screen aggressively as she stomped back into the house.

Ignis let out a rather undignified (and completely adorable, thought Gladio,) snort.

“Well, we'll let you all go along with your usual routine. Thank you, Gladio, for the conversation.” He stood up, ignoring Prompto's squeak when he was scooped up and carefully set down.

“Thanks for coming over, and for the pie. Mainly for coming over.” Gladio grinned, picking Noct up and making him stand, so he could get up as well to see them off.

Noctis grumbled, but leaned over and hugged Prompto around the neck. Prompto squeaked again, hands hovering nervously before he hugged back.

Gladio noticed Ignis's eyes soften at the two, and yeah, his had two.

Cute little shits.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Luna. Question for you.” Gladio asked, having gone back inside with Noctis after Ignis and Prompto left. He was leaning against the wall between the living room and kitchen, watching her.  
“Yeah?” Luna said, lifting her head and taking her time in dragging her eyes away from whoever the hell she was texting.  
“Why are you at my house?”

“Because Ravus isn't home yet, duh.” She huffed, rolling her eyes and going back to her phone—seriously who the hell was she texting? Were all teenagers like this? Was it just this teenager? When did he get so old that he had to question the actions of teenagers?

“You have a key. And the pass code to the garage. You don't need to be here.” Gladio said, unimpressed.

“Am I annoying you?” She asked cheekily.

“No, I'm to used to you being where you aren't supposed to be. But don't you have, you know, two dogs to let out? And dinner to order so Ravus can pick it up on his way home?”

Luna rolled over onto her stomach, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Ravus said he was gonna order, 'cause last time I got him something spicy, and he's a weenie. And he let the dogs out during his lunch break today so they're fine for now.”  
“Well. Alright. Have fun sitting on my couch doing nothing, I guess.”

“I'm having a conversation, Gladio. Gosh.” Luna snickered. “And where did Noct even go? I haven't seen him since you guys came back in.”

“He's probably taking an after school nap with Carbuncle. You know how he is.” Gladio shrugged, pushing away from the wall and coming over to sit on the plush arm chair by the TV.

He turned it on for background noise and left it on the channel it came on at—News Station Six, ew, people still watched this garbage? Why was his TV on this garbage? – and pulling his book out from where he'd shoved it between the cushion and the arm.

“So, feel like really telling me why you're sitting here, hiding at my house?” He asked, offhandedly.

Her long nails clicked sharper against the screen.

“I already told you why I'm here. To annoy you, why else?” She said, flippantly.

“C'mon, Lu. I've know you for years. That's not gonna work on me.” He turned a page. “Did you get into another fight with Ravus? Or your mother?”

“No. Nothing happened. Leave me alone, Gladio.” She hissed.

“That's just admitting something happened. You know you can bitch to me. What good is your weird, not-really uncle if you can't even complain to him?”

Luna stabbed the off button on her phone, sitting up straight and glaring at him.

Gladio just turned another page, not even looking at her.

“...I heard Ravus, on the phone with Mom the other day.” She curled in on herself, lifting her legs so that her feet rested on the couch and she could wrap her arms around her knees. “They were talking about. About _boarding schools for troubled teens_.” She laughed, unamused. “I'm—I'm _trying_ , but they think I should just. Stop being traumatized because they ask me to!”

“Hey, Hey.” Gladio soothed, putting his book down. “You know that's not true. But you gotta give a little, you know? How can they think you're trying if an officer shows up at our doorsteps multiple times a _week_ because you were doing something you know you shouldn't be? They just want you to be the best you can be. And, kid, that's not gonna happen from some state detention center because an officer said, 'Fuck it, I'm not dealing with these kids anymore.'”

Luna stared down at her knees.

“...I'm going home. Thanks for letting me steal your food, and stuff.” She said, standing up abruptly. She stuffed her feet back into her shoes and grabbed her bag, already unlocking the door to yank it open.  
“Tell Noct I said bye.”

“Will do, Lunafreya. You know the codes to my garage too, kid. Don't hesitate, yeah? If you need to get away for a breather.” Gladio said warmly, picking his book back up.

Luna shut the door quietly behind herself, and Gladio found his fingers twitching to call Ravus and bitch him out.

Really? Glorified Juvie? That was their bright solution?

The kid really was trying, but if that was what her support system at home looked like? Well, he didn't exactly blame her for wanting to act out.

Damned, smart fucking _idiot_ , he thought, turning another page.

 

* * *

 

Prompto and Ignis sat at the kitchen table, Prompto working on homework and Ignis working at his laptop. The pretty flowers Gladio had given Ignis sat in a decorative, dark blue ceramic vase in the middle of the table.   
“Iggy, who gives homework on a Monday? And with a new student?” Prompto complained, scratching away at the paper. He had a half-full glass of meal replacement drink next to him that he had been slowly working away at. Ignis's compromise for the evening—“It's okay if you don't eat a full meal, but you have to have something.” Prompto thought that that was okay, because it was only three hundred calories for the bottle. It didn't taste very good, though.

...He _hated_ vocabulary.

“Teachers who wish you to learn at your best.” Ignis replied, hands stilling for a moment on his keyboard before resuming their fast paced typing. They stilled soon enough, and Ignis turned his laptop around and slid it closer to Prompto.

“Darling, I'd like for you to read this e-mail from Ms. Highwind.”  
Prompto froze, head still tilted down towards his paper. His grip on his pencil tightened until his knuckles turned white.  
Ignis didn't say anything, deciding to let Prompto decide when he was ready to read it himself.

He tapped his fingers against the side of his chair nervously, watching him seem to steel himself.

Prompto hunched over a bit, and usually Ignis would reprimand his posture, but this time he didn't say anything.

Prompto stared at the keyboard for a few more moments.

This is it, he knows it.

Ignis got him the fancy camera as a parting gift, or, he got it and then realized he didn't actually want to keep him and it was too late to return it.

He couldn't even tell him he didn't want him, he had to make Aranea do it.

Finally, he lifted his eyes away from the keyboard, with its letters beginning to be worn away and the ctrl key half hanging off.

 

“ _Dear Mr. Scientia,_

_I'm impressed that you've completed all the necessary paperwork for adoption so promptly._

_There are still a few more branches of the court you will have to go through, but for now, all seems to be in order. I will work on getting a court hearing asap._

_Congratulations on your decision, Prompto is a wonderful boy._

_I will be by later this week to check in, please expect a call tomorrow around two thirty to finalize details._

 

_Aranea Highwind”_

 

Prompto couldn't breath.

“You...You want to adopt me?” He choked, not even bothering to wipe at the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“If you have no objections, yes.” Ignis said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. “Prompto, you mean everything to me. If you would allow me to, I would love to have you be a permanent member of my family, but only if you want it, too.”

“Why do you—Why do you want me?” Prompto sobbed, eyes wide and glassy. Ignis stood up, chair scrapping against the tile floors, and stepped around the table to pull Prompto up out of his chair and hug him fiercely.   
“ _Why?_ You silly child, why wouldn't I? You are the most amazing child I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, of sharing my home and heart with. I love you, Prompto. I love you so much, I couldn't bear to loose you simply because I didn't act fast enough for the courts.”

He let Prompto sob into his chest, arms wrapped weakly around him and fingers tangled in his shirt.

 


	8. Babysitting

Ignis took the chance in the lull after the lunch rush to check his phone. A few messages from Prompto, mainly pictures he'd taken with the cell camera of things happening around school. He made sure to reply with lots of impressed emojis. (He hated emojis, but Prompto seemed to enjoy them, so. ….He really, really did not like emojis.)

Besides Prompto, he had two from Gladio.   
Surprising, but not awfully so. They _had_ been getting on rather well.

“Got a massive order in that needs quick turn around time, is it possible for you to watch Noctis tonight?”  
“Sorry about it being last minute, normally his aunt takes him but she's out of town.”

Ignis frowned.   
He would be at Regalities tonight. He usually took Prompto with him, but he wasn't sure how well Noctis would do sitting at a table in the back. ...Quietly.

“If you nor him mind my bringing him along to one of my restaurants tonight, then of course I will.” He texted back.

Gladio replied nearly immediately. “Ur a life saver, Iggy.”

“My pleasure.”

He had to pocket his phone again after that, a few orders for late lunches coming in.

Deja Brew might be his most relaxed business, but it still required focus. No lazy knife work would ever leave one of his kitchens, no matter if it was relaxed or high end.

 

* * *

 

“Be good tonight, please.” Gladio asked, helping Noctis brush his hair.   
“You say that like I'm always being awful,” Noctis whined, shoulders slumping. He'd long since given up trying to squirm away, Gladio having forced him to sit on the edge of the couch between his legs, one arm wrapped around his middle to keep him still.

“Noctis. Your track record isn't all that amazing.” Gladio huffed, tugging gently at a wicked knot at the base of his skull. “How the hell is your hair so messed up? It was fine this morning!”

“I took a nap in study hall.”   
“It's probably bad that I'm not even a little surprised.” Gladio rolled his eyes, running the brush through his hair one more time. “All right, you're all good. Go get dressed now.” He released his grip around him, stretching out and waiting to stand after Noct did.

“...Why can't I go with you instead?” Noct asked instead of moving, tilting his head back to blink up at Gladio.

“Because I'm not going to be home until really late, buddy.” Gladio sighed. “Ignis said he's home by eleven when he has Prom with him, and that's still way to late but that's what we got, bud.”

Noctis whined, standing up and crossing his arms.   
“I don't even have school tomorrow! I could totally go with you! You can't be out _that_ late, right?”

“ _No_ , Noctis.” Gladio rubbed a hand over his face. “Go on, get dressed. You get to eat fancy restaurant food! That's exciting, right?”

“But...But I don't want to eat fancy restaurant food. What if it's only vegetables?” Gladio tried not to snort at the panicked look on his face. (He failed, but only a little, and Noct managed to glare at him, so he wasn't to freaked out.)

“Ignis says he has a Prompto-stash of food. Kid approved, it'll be fine.” Gladio soothed, rubbing his hand down Noct's back.

“But...Prompto likes weird food.” Noctis scrunched his nose in displeasure.

“Alright, kid. Stop finding excuses, and either tell me why you really don't want to go, or go get dressed.”

Gladio finally growled, standing up and staring down at him.

“...I’m sorry.” Noct whispered. “I just. You’ve never. Left me with anyone else over night.”   
Gladio deflated, shoulders slumping. “Noctis, buddy. This is just. It’s alright, it’s just for one night. You can call me, whenever you want, okay? I’ll make time.”  
“I know…But. I, I just. ...You’ll pick me up in the morning, right?”  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Noctis.” Gladio laughed, reaching out and ruffling his hair. “I’ll be around in the morning, and Carbuncle will be with you. C’mon, Bud. It’s your first sleepover! Be a little more excited.”

“I’ve had sleepovers before,” Noctis said sullenly.

“Iris doesn’t count.” Noct opened his mouth. “Or Luna.”  
“...I’ll go get dressed.”  
“You do that.” Gladio laughed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Noct, hello!” Ignis opened the door, dressed in chef’s clothes and smiling.

“Hi.” Noct said, hiding behind Gladio’s bulk, holding Carbuncle close.

“If you want to go in and set your stuff down, Prompto is in his room. Just head down that hallway there, last door to the right. He’ll show you where you can put Carbuncle’s bowls.”  
Noctis glanced between the two adults, moving a hand from Carbuncle to grip the bottom of Gladio’s shirt.

Ignis tilted his head, smiling at him. “Would you feel better if your dad came in for a few minutes too?”  
“....yes please.”

Gladio frowned, noticing how he didn’t make any snide comments about him not being his dad. Maybe he was a little more worried about it this than he’d let on.

“Come on, Noct. Let’s go make Ignis’s house a mess too.”

Ignis snorted. “I’d be delighted for you to do so.” He stepped aside, holding the door for them to step inside.

Noct leaned down, one hand still holding it’s white-knuckled grip on Gladio’s shirt, and let Carbuncle down.

Gladio half expected him to go trotting off to find Prompto, or just explore, but wasn’t really surprised when the little dog kept close to Noct’s heels.

He might have been an expensive ass dog--(No, he was never letting that go, ever,) but he was glad Noct had him.

He’d definitely make the night easier.

“Make yourselves at home, I just have to grab the rest of my things. Excuse the mess, I still haven’t finished unpacking everything.” Ignis said, walking over towards where Gladio assumed his room was.

Mess? There was like. Ten boxes, tops. Gladio had had so many more, less than a week after his move.

“Thanks, Ignis. I won’t stay long.” Gladio replied, turning to pry Noct’s fingers off him.

“C’mon, bud. Let’s find Prompto.” Carbuncle stood at attention at that, big ears perked up and making him look ridiculous.

Noctis looked down at him. “Can you find Prompto, Bun?”  
“Brrf.”

“Okay. I’ll follow you.”

Gladio watched him take three steps after Carbuncle before turning around and staring at him, wide eyed.

“Come on, Gladio.”  
“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Go ahead, I won’t sneak out, Noct.”

Noctis still hesitated, making Gladio sigh and offer his hand.

“Did you take your medicine this afternoon?”  
“...No.” Noct said, slipping his hand into Gladio’s much larger one.

Well no fucking wonder he was so anxious.

“Noctis,” He sighed, “You know you need to take it.”  
It was to late to give it to him now, he wouldn’t sleep tonight. And that seemed like it would be the worst option, even if he was a bundle of nerves now.

“Sorry...I forgot.”

“Well, try harder not to forget anymore, okay? It’s to help you, and you know that.”

“No one on TV likes taking it.” Noct huffed, swinging his hand and Gladio’s slightly, tugging on him a bit so he would keep walking.

“Well the people on TV are stupid then. It makes you feel better, right? So there’s no reason for you not to take it like you’re supposed to.” Gladio argued, letting Noct pull him along.

Carbuncle was sitting at the door farthest on the right, like Ignis had said.

His tail thumped twice, blinking big eyes at them and turning back to the door.

“Okay, Okay! I’ll remember better. Can I see Prompto now?”  
“Go for it.”

Gladio hung back as Noctis flung the door open, ignoring Prompto’s squeak and complaints.

He noticed how much more at ease he was, poking fun at Prompto’s hair and joking around.

Good, that was...good. Unexpected, because two minutes ago he’d been clinging to his shirt so hard he was surprised it hadn’t ripped, but. Good.

Carbuncle might have been good at grounding him, but it seemed like Prompto brought out the best in him.

“Hey, Prom.” He said, leaning against the door.

“Hi!” Prompto said, poking his head out of the sweater he had been pulling on.

...His hair did look really silly tonight. Kind of like a chocobo butt.

“I’m just gonna leave his bag here, is that okay with you?”  
“Yes!” Prompto cheered. “I’ve never had a real sleep over before!”  
“Well, neither has Noctis! You guys are gonna need to google how to have one.” Gladio joked.

“Ha, Ha.” Ignis laughed dryly behind him. Gladio looked over his shoulder at him, smirking.

“Prompto, are you dressed yet?”  
“I still need to brush my hair.”

“Alright, please hurry up. We need to leave soon.”

Gladio huffed, noticing Noct tense up.

“C’mon, Noct. Leave Prompto alone and say bye so I can head out.”  
Noctis sulked out of the room, immediately latching onto his middle.

“Got your phone?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright, bud. Call me if you want anything, okay?”  
“What if I want to annoy you?”  
“You can call me for that if you want.” Gladio laughed, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Alright, be good for Ignis. Have fun tonight. Don’t step on Carbuncle.”

Maybe he was a little stressed too.

Just a little bit. Was it hard for all parents to let their kids stay the night somewhere? He thought he'd have been fine, but. Apparently not!

“I can assure you everything will be fine.” Ignis stepped in, placing a hand on Noct’s shoulder and smiling gently when he peeked up at him.

Noctis gave a wavering smile in return, arms tightening minutely around Gladio before he let go and stepped back.

Okay. Maybe Ignis had it under control. It was gonna be fine. Noct would be fine. He just had to believe that and not annoy the shit out of them all during the night.

 

* * *

 

“This place is so _fancy_.” Noctis said in awe, trailing behind Ignis with Prompto.

“I know, right? That's why we have to wear these.” Prompto huffed, tugging at his sleeve.

“Oh, hush, you two.” Ignis laughed, nodding at the employees as he passed them. “It's not all that.”  
Prompto gave him a side eye, skipping up and grabbing at his hand.  
“Don't listen to Iggy, Noct. It's a _four star_. I don't. Really know what that means. But it's super fancy.”  
Ignis rolled his eyes, squeezing back gently.

Since he had told him of his attempt at pushing the adoption through, Prompto had been so much clingier. More open, happier.

Ignis couldn't have been prouder, of Prompto or of himself for helping him creep out of his shell.

“Come along, boys.” He laughed, extending his other hand to Noctis, who only hesitated a moment before taking it and squeezing carefully.

“Alright, boys. You can sit back here, near the kitchens. If you need anything, ask Cindy. She'll keep an eye on you two, so no funny business. I'll come out a few times if I can get away. Do _not_ come looking for me, Prompto, Noctis.” He narrowed his eyes especially at Prompto, who blushed and shrunk away just a bit.

“It was only one time.” He mumbled.   
“And you very nearly got hurt!” Ignis sounded exasperated. “Alright, sit down now. You know where the bathroom is, Prompto. Use the buddy system, if one of you has to go, let Cindy know and then go _together_. Order whatever you want, and...I think that's all. Did I miss anything, Prom?”

“No, you're good.” Prompto giggled, swinging his feet. They hung a good six inches above the floor, and usually he just rested his heels against the bottom rung of the chair.  
“Excellent. We stop taking orders at ten, and I'll have everything I need finished by ten thirty at the latest. We can head home after that, alright? If you decide you don't want to be out in the dining room anymore--”  
“--Tell Cindy, and she'll get the key to your office and let us in.” Prompto finished for him, grinning cheekily.

“Yes, well...Alright, alright. You can take care of yourselves. I'll be going now.” Ignis laughed, pressing a kiss to Prompto's forehead and ruffling Noct's hair.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, boss. Think one of your kids just passed out.” Cindy laughed, coming into the kitchen with a tray of empty dishes.

“They---What? Which one?” Ignis faltered, blinking at her in confusion. Prompto never fell asleep so it was probably...  
“Noctis, sir. Prompto made sure he didn't face plant in his cake, though it looks like the sunshine kid isn't far behind him. Want me to help them into your office?”  
“How in the hell did he fall asleep with all that sugar he ate?” Ignis starred at her.   
“Not all to sure, sir.”   
“I...Right.” Ignis gestured for someone to take over his station for a moment. “I'll go move them. Thank you, Cindy.”  
“Not a problem.” Cindy tipped her head forward a bit, moving to place the dirty dishes down for washing and grab a ready order.

Ignis quickly washed his hands and stepped out into the dining room, exchanging pleasant words with whoever started talking first, thanking them for dining with Regalities and extracting himself from each situation quickly.

“Well, hello Darling.” he laughed, Prompto half asleep and leaning his head on his arms.   
“Hi Iggy...” he yawned. Noctis didn't stir.

“Let's get you both to the back, shall we? You can nap on the couch.”

He carefully pulled Noct's chair out and scooped him up gently, holding him so his head was pillowed between his neck and shoulder.   
Gladio had mentioned back problems, and he didn't want to aggravate them. He supported his butt with one arm, and wrapped the other around Prompto's shoulders. He leaned against him heavily, blinking slowly and looking half asleep standing up.

Ignis ignored the coos of a few of the patrons, leading Prompto to his office. He briefly had to let go to put in his pass code, making him whine and cuddle closer.

“Alright, there you are. Just give me a moment, dear.” Ignis sighed, awkwardly holding Noctis close as he attempted to open the pull out couch.

He'd gotten it years ago, and it wasn't exactly the most well used feature of his office, but it certainly was useful now.

He laid Noctis down gently, turning around to pull Prompto down too.   
“There. Let me go get you both a blanket. You'll have to do without pillows, I'm afraid.”

“S'kay, Iggy...” Prompto yawned, rolling over and curling around Noct, who in turn cuddled into him.

By the time Ignis came back from the closet with a soft blanket, he was passed out too.

“Sleep well, you two.” Ignis said, smoothing the hair away from their foreheads and draping the blanket over them.

 

 


	9. Morning After (The First Sleepover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Been pathetically busy these last few days.  
> Enjoy!

 

“Good morning, Gladio.” Ignis said, leaning against the open door.  
“Hey, Morning, Ignis.” Gladio looked entirely dead.  
“Noct is just eating breakfast with us, would you like to join?”

“Ah, I couldn't intrude anymore than I already have...How much do I owe you for last night?” He asked, reaching for his wallet.  
“Nothing but your company over a cup of coffee, or tea, if you'd prefer.” Ignis refused smoothly. “Come now, Gladio, you look damn near dead on your feet. Besides, Noctis was wonderful, you don't owe me anything.”  
“At least let me pay for his dinner--”  
“Not a chance. Inside, now, enough dawdling.”  
Gladio let him take his arm and steer him inside, shutting the door behind him.  
“Go say good morning to your son.” Ignis chided, gently shoving him towards the kitchen.

Gladio smiled weakly. “Yeah, right. Of course.” He stepped into the kitchen, holding a finger to his lips when he caught Prompto's eyes. Prompto giggled quietly, masking the sound by shoving a spoonful of oatmeal in. Ignis stepped around him, heading over to a cupboard and grabbing another bowl to fill up.

Carbuncle twitched an ear from where he was scarfing down breakfast in the corner, but didn't bother to look up otherwise.  
“Good morning, Noctis!” Gladio said, coming up behind him and scooping him up out of his chair.

Noctis shrieked.

“Gladio! Don't do that!” He yelled, dramatically clutching his chest. He hung limp in Gladio's grip for a few seconds, just swinging his feet, before he yelped and twisted around.  
“Gladio!” He shouted, throwing his arms around his neck and wrapping his legs around him.  
Gladio laughed, hugging him back.  
“Missed you too, buddy.” He grinned, pressing his forehead against Nocts.

Noctis gripped him tighter, before yanking on his sad attempt of a ponytail. The hair tie slid out and the hair that had been contained escaped.  
“Sit down now.” Noct said, still cuddling into him.  
“Want me to put you down?”  
“No.”  
“....Alright then.” He looked at Ignis, who was already moving Noct's bowl over a bit to make room for a second.  
“You heard him, Gladio, sit down. Eat your breakfast.” He turned his lips up into a smirk, pulling Noct's abandoned seat out farther for him before sitting down in his own.  
“I put extra chocolate chips in the oatmeal this morning.” Ignis laughed. “I was just going to do brown sugar and milk, but alas, I was threatened into submission by these two ruffians.”

“Thank you Ignis.” Prompto chirped, scooping another spoonful up.

Gladio laughed, sitting down heavily. Noctis turned around in his lap and reached for his bowl.

Gladio took a moment to just sit before doing the same.

“How did you get this little demon to eat Oatmeal?” He asked, taking a bite.  
Oh, shit. Ignis could make even plain oatmeal taste good. How the fuck.

“Never mind, I understand now.”

Ignis laughed. Gladio was absolutely falling hard.

 

* * *

 

Gladio leaned against the wall by the door, waiting for Noctis to come back from grabbing all his stuff.  
“So, Ignis.” He said. He had this. He used to be so damned good at this. So what, if he was out of practice? Just a little rust, no reason to flail and fail. He so had this. “Since you won't let me pay for Noct's dinner, let me repay you. How about I take you out?” He. Could have worded that better. But no, no biggie! He still had this. Totally.

Ignis blinked.  
“I assume take me out as in a date, and not as an assassination attempt?” He asked, raising a slender eyebrow.  
“....if a date is your preferred option of the two.” Gladio tried.

Ignis laughed, breathy and lilting.

It was not fair that he was so _beautiful_! What the hell, Ignis? Not fair at all, damn.

“I'd love to. When did you have in mind? I'll need to find a babysitter...”  
“How does Sunday night sound? If you don't have your own preferred sitter, my sister usually watches Noct for me. What's one more kid?”  
“I'm sure she appreciates you offering her services.” Ignis snickered, holding a hand up to his mouth. “Sunday night sounds wonderful. I look forward to it.” He said, just as the boys crashed back into the living room, staggering under the weight of Noct's two bags and the speed they'd gathered. Carbuncle followed, directly under foot and looking like he was enjoying being a nuisance.

“No running in the house, boys!” Ignis barked, pushing off the wall. “Prompto, watch where you're going—Oh, dear, are you alright?” He stepped over to him, kneeling down next to the dazed boy to check his head.

Prompto blinked, sitting up on the floor. Carbuncle wiggled into his lap, licking at his face.  
“Iggy—Iggy M'fine!” Prompto laughed, leaning away from both of them.

Noctis came and dropped down next to him, leaning into his space as Ignis pulled away.  
“You aren't supposed to trip, Prom.”

Gladio snorted, exchanging exasperated looks with Ignis.

 

* * *

 

Holy shit. He just agreed to _go on a date_. When was the last time he'd done that?

…Three years ago? That. Sounded about right. After they'd taken his first foster-to-adopt child, he'd gone and agreed to a rebound sort of date.

It had not gone well.

Oh, shit. He'd last dated three years ago as a _rebound_ from loosing a _child_.

How the hell was he supposed to go about an actual date? An actual date-date?

...What if Prompto wasn't okay with it? He should tell him. But.

He was actually looking forward to it.

Gladio was a nice enough man, his child was sweet, (if a little shit,) and, okay, he was _really_ hot.

But, even if he was looking forward to it. If Prompto disagreed...well, he didn't want to waste anyone's time. Prompto's opinion mattered, too, in this matter.

Sure, he had the final say in his romantic partners, but. Prompto would have them in his life too, and he deserved the ability to state his own feelings on them.

It was the absolute least he could do—He'd already come from so many homes that didn't give a single care to his well being, let alone opinions and feelings. Ignis wasn't about to be another adult that failed him.

He absolutely refused.

“Prompto? Darling, do you have a minute to talk?” He asked, knocking at the door frame and waiting to be granted permission before stepping in. (Boundaries were _important_! No matter what some might say, children were every bit deserving of their own boundary lines, and Ignis was firm with that belief.)

“Hi.” Prompto blinked up at him, fiddling with his camera on his bed. Which wasn't made. Ignis narrowed his eyes slightly, but decided to ignore it this time, because he _had_ had an exciting morning.

“I just wanted your opinion on something.” Ignis said, coming to sit next to him.

“What is it?” Prompto asked, fiddling with his camera nervously.

“Nothing to worry about, Prom.” Ignis soothed. “I was just. Curious as to how you felt about the idea of...me dating?”

Prompto blinked, fingers stilling. “I mean. Okay? It's. Not like I'm the one dating, right?”

“No, Prompto, but it effects you. I want to make sure that you're okay with me dating before I waste anyone's time.”  
“But—But it's your date?” Prompto furrowed his eyebrows, confusion clear on his face. “Why do I have to be okay with it?”  
“Well...Because if goes farther, you might get another parent, and you deserve to be comfortable with both parents, not just one. I'm not saying it will get that far, darling, but. Just in case.”

“Oh. ...So, do you have a date?”

“...How do you feel about Gladio?”

Prompto gave a rather comical gasp.  
“I was worried it was gonna be someone _scary_!” He laughed, flopping over so his head was in Ignis' lap.

He stared up at him, giggling.

“Gladio is nice, I like him. When are you gonna go out? What are you gonna do? Can I come with you? Wait, no, that's not a date then. Are you gonna leave me home alone then?”  
Ignis laughed, relief clear. “Silly boy. Gladio's sister has offered to watch you two. We're going out Sunday afternoon, and I'm not all to sure what we'll be doing.”

He lifted a hand to run through sunshine hair.

“How about you and I do something fun next Saturday morning? Whatever you want.”  
“Don't you have to go into the bakery?” Prompto asked, curling closer.

Ignis leaned down, conspiratorially.

“For you? I'll just make up the dough the night before, and make the others bake it when they get in.” He whispered. “No one else has to know that I'm leaving them for my adorable son.”  
Prompto let out a high pitched laugh, rolling over and hiding his face in his stomach, arms wound around his waist.

Ignis smiled down at the back of his head, hand still buried in his hair.

For him, he'd do more than just skip a day of work.

 


	10. (Not so) Breaking and Entering

Gladio stretched, stumbling out of his room and into the kitchen.   
“Oh. Hello, child that doesn't live here.” He yawned, walking past Luna towards the coffee machine.

“I made coffee for you.” Luna said, swiping through her phone and not looking up. Umbra and Pryna lay near her under the table, tails wagging slowly. Pryna looked like she might get up, head lifting to watch him cross the kitchen, before she seemed to decide that was to much effort and dropped it back down.   
“It's five am. On a Sunday. Why are you here. Go away.”

“Mom dropped me off last night instead of today and Ravus was a few mouthfuls away from being done with a brand new bottle of wine. I broke in at like, midnight, you old man.”

“...Ah. Sleep on the couch?”  
“Mmhmm.” She hummed, sipping at her coffee. (Black. Why was Gladio the only person he knew who heaped in the creamer? Even the fourteen year old drank stronger shit than he did.)

“Well, that's why I gave you that key. Which, by the way. Not breaking in if I gave you a key and permission to come over whenever.” He sighed, making his own mug and coming to sit across from her. “Want me to yell at him? He didn't say anything, did he?”  
Luna leveled a stare at him, from across the rim of her mug. Her hair was disheveled, there were bags under her red-rimmed eyes, and frankly, she looked like death. Death that had cried herself to sleep, at that.

“Of course he said things.” She scoffed. “He's always saying things, even before he's gone and gotten drunk.”

She put her mug down harshly and went back to her phone, nails clipping sharply against the screen. Gladio noticed, idly, that there was a large crack down the edge of the screen that hadn't been there a few days ago.  
“Want to lay low here today?”  
“Please.”

“Have at it. I'm heading out on a run. Want me to take the dogs?”

“Yeah, they'd like that. Thanks, Gladio. You wouldn't happen to want a daughter, would you?”  
Gladio snorted.

“You act like you don't nearly live on my couch, kid.”

“Point. Are you taking Carbuncle too?”  
“Nah, exhausting him is one of Noct's weekend chores.”  
“...That's weird, but okay. I'll let him out if he shows up then.”

“Thanks, Luna.”

 

* * *

 

“Ravus you damned idiot what did you say to your sister.” Gladio hissed into his phone, keeping an eye on the two shibu inus running around the park from his spot on a bench.  
“Oh, thank god, you have her. She took the dogs this time, I was worried.” Ravus groaned. There was clinking in the background, likely him taking pills for what was surely a nasty hangover. “I don't know, I just know that she showed up early. I think she was crying? Maybe. I can't remember.”  
“Ravus!” Gladio growled. “I woke up at she was sitting at my kitchen table. She looked like she cried herself to sleep. Said _you_ said shit.”  
“Gladio,” Ravus sighed. “I honestly have no fucking clue. Is she just going to stay with you then? Because I don't have the energy to deal with her today.”  
“For the day. Get your shit together and be over to apologize by dinner.”

He waited for his friends half-assed agreement before aggressively hanging up, shoving his phone back into its slot on the arm band.

Fucking Ravus.

Luna didn't need his bullshit, she dealt with enough of her own. Everyone was so quick to give up on her, anymore. What happened to Ravus asking for information on Noct's trauma specialists? Tips on how to stave off an anxiety attack? How he dealt with Nocts nightmares?

She wasn't magically all better in a year, and suddenly she was a lost cause?

He whistled, low and long, and his running partners scrambled back, bolting through the field and sitting patiently for him to clip the leashes back on, panting heavily from the mad dash back.

Absolute bullshit, Ravus. Get your act together, because she needed someone to throw her a rope before she drowned herself.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Prompto dash up to him until he was right under his nose.  
“Hi.” Prompto said, grinning.

“Oh fu—fudge. I was gonna say. Fudge.”

Prompto laughed, bright and happy.

“It's like. Six in the morning, lil dude. What're you doing up? And out?”

“Ignis said I could go on a run if I stuck the paths and was careful.” He chirped. “He never used to let me go out by myself, this is so cool!”

“Wait wait. You mean you. Willingly, woke up and decided to go running? Before noon?” Gladio asked, slack jawed.

“...Is that weird?” Prompto asked, suddenly shy. He tugged at his bracelet, wringing his wrists.

A nervous tick, Gladio had noticed him doing it often.

“Noctis has to be dragged out of bed by his ankles. It's not weird, it's amazing.” Gladio laughed, nudging him gently. “Want to join me on my run, or you want to keep going alone?” He asked. “No shame either way, Prom.”

“Are you going back?” Prompto asked, leaning down to cuddle both dogs. Umbra looked unimpressed, but allowed it. Pryna lapped up the attention, leaning most of her weight into him.

“I was going to keep going, if you know when to take a different path you can end up pretty close to the house.”

Prompto looked excited at that idea.

“How long is the trail?” He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“From my house and back, it's about four miles.”  
Prompto deflated a little. “Aw...Not more?”  
Gladio starred at him.

“Kid. Take it easy. Four miles is plenty a workout.”  
“Ignis says I'm allowed to run six miles two times a week.” Prompto grumbled.

“Well, I'm sure he'd let you run four miles three times a week. It's a nice trail, give it a try.” He stretched out his back quick—Shitty, uncomfortable park benches– before stepping around Prompto.  
“Now, you coming with?”

Umbra stepped away from the blond to come stand near Gladio, and Pryna shoved her nose into his face.

“...I guess I'll go on your weenie run.” Prompto sighed exaggeratedly, standing up and ducking under a lazy swipe from Gladio, a wide grin splitting his face.

 

* * *

 

Gladio's phone had two texts on it, when he got out of the shower.

“Thank you for joining Prompto on his run this morning. That means much to the both of us.” Said the text from Ignis.

“fuck me and fuck booze. Did you hear a gunshot last night, because I'm not sure this is just a fucking hangover.” Said the text from Ravus.

Gladio ignored Ravus, and sent a reply to Ignis instead.

“I was glad to. He's great company.”

His phone pinged almost immediately, but it was just Ravus again. Gladio was going to ignore it, but he found himself skimming it anyways, one hand attempting to rub his hair dry with a rather wet towel.

“I found the reason I drank two bottles of wine last night.”

It was accompanied by a photo of a letter. It was mainly blurry, and rather out of focus, but he could make out the school's name.

“Oh fuck, what's it say” He sent back.

“something something, Lunafreya has not been attending half of her classes, appears to not be on school grounds half the day.”

“Please, talk to her. She won't listen to me and you know it.”

Gladio sighed, hanging his towel back up.

“Hey, Luna?” He called, hoping she hadn't left the kitchen yet.

“What?”  
Thank god.

“You got a minute to talk?”  
“....Ravus set you up to this, didn't he.” She snarled, stomping her way into his room and dropping onto his bed. She bounced up and down a few times, rather comically.

“Yeah. Said he'd found the reason he drank not one, but two bottles of wine last night.”  
Gladio sat down next to her, keeping a bit of distance for her sake.

“I mean, it's still no excuse for yelling at you. He's doing a damn shitty job, kid. But, still. Wanna take a guess as to what that reason was?”  
“Me?” Luna asked, tilting a shoulder up in a half-assed shrug.

“Beyond that, Luna. C'mon, Lu. Work with me here.” Gladio let out a long, weary sigh. He was so tired of getting in the middle of their shit, but if he didn't, he didn't know of anyone else who would.

“Probably something to do with classes then. Am I failing?” She tried.

“Lunafreya, come on. You know what it is.” Gladio resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. His phone pinged again. He glanced at the name, but didn't open it.

Ignis could stand to wait a few minutes.

“Fine, Fine.” Luna flopped back against the bed, starring up at the ceiling. “I've been skipping, oh nooo. For shame.”

“Luna!”  
“I don't know what you want me to say, Gladiolus.” Luna huffed, rolling onto her stomach so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. “I'm skipping, so sorry, won't do it again? I mean, I can say that, but you're always complaining about me being honest.”

“Alright, fair point.” Gladio sighed. “I do always bitch about that.”  
“I know.”  
“Right, so, compromise. Tell me why you're skipping, and then I'll let you go do whatever else the rest of the day. Within reason.” He quickly tacked on, noticing how she'd perked up.

“That just sounds like a deal for you.” She huffed, kicking her legs out dejectedly.

“But you get shit out of it. I'll even buy you one of those ridiculously expensive coffees you like.”

“....With a blueberry scone?”  
“If you want a blueberry scone.”

“...Ugh, Fine!” She said, rolling back over and sitting up. “I just. It's easier to not be there. Everyone always wants something from me, and everyone is always watching me. Noctis is my only friend, and that makes me stupid because he's a sixth grader and I'm an eighth grader.”  
“Is that all?”  
“And class is soul sucking and I hate it with a burning passion.”  
“Alright. Good job, kid. We can head out after Noct's awake. Want to hit up the shop at the mall or the one in that shopping center...place thing?”  
“Shopping center. It's just a shopping center, Gladio.” Luna laughed, snorting halfway through. She reached up, eyes wide, to cover her mouth, before side eyeing him and dropping her hand back down to her side.  
“And. Thanks. You don't have to deal with me all the time but. Here you are.”  
“I mean it when I say you can come over whenever, Luna. Whatever you need, you've got that key. Use it, yeah?”  
“....Yeah. Yeah, thanks.”

 


	11. Social Workers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that you can come hang out on Tumblr, if you want : https://faillan.tumblr.com/  
> I'm still behind on writing, but I plan on getting home after class tomorrow and just. Knocking a few extra k out.   
> (I'm actually not as behind as you all might think, I just write the Fluffy bits so. Slowly. For someone who's a fluff lover as I. I am bad at it.)

Prompto couldn't help bouncing at his spot in the passenger seat of Ignis's car.

“So, So she's coming by today, right?” He asked, twisting around to look at him.  
“Sit still, Prompto, good lord. Yes, she'll be at the house in an hour. I told you this in the morning, darling.” Ignis laughed, taking a hand off the wheel to gently push Prompto back into his seat fully.

“That is why you're out of school early. Education is important, darling, I wouldn't pull you out for any old reason.”

“School is lame.” Prompto said, scrunching his nose.  
“I never said it wasn't, I just said education was important.” Ignis returned slyly, sneaking a glance over towards Prompto.

“You should home school me, then. You'd make school way less lame.”

“Nice try, Prom. You need the social interaction, it's good for you!” Ignis replied, pulling into their neighborhood.

He was so glad the school was only a few minutes away, another good reason as to why this move was important. Both he and Prompto had been exhausted of the drive. It had been twenty minutes each way from their apartment, and that was when Ignis was driving him! The bus took so much longer, Ignis had noticed Prompto wasn't getting enough sleep when he had to take it, nearly falling asleep in his cereal half the time.

“...Iggy, I think she's early.”  
“She's—What? Oh, dammit, she is.” Ignis cursed, quickly pulling into the driveway.   
Aranea Highwind, Prompto's latest caseworker, stood leaning against the garage door, looking decidedly unimpressed. Her car was parked on the street in front of the house.

“Ms. Highwind, apologizes, I hope you weren't waiting to long.” Ignis said, hurriedly stepping out of the car. Prompto was quick to shove his own door open and barrel over to give her a hug.

Ignis heard the air escape her quietly, before she laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

“Aw, damn, kid. Missed you too.”

She kept him close, lifting her head to raise an eyebrow at Ignis.

“Mr. Scientia. I can assume you didn't get my e-mail about being here a bit earlier than previously discussed?”  
“Ah, no, I hadn't the chance to check my e-mail this morning.”  
Aranea shrugged a shoulder up, letting Prompto go. He stepped a little closer to Ignis, but didn't seem to want to leave her alone just yet.

“It's not a big deal, I wasn't waiting all to long. The school is only, what, ten minutes away, there and back? I must have just missed you, then.”

“Still, you have my apologizes. Would you like a cup of tea?” He asked, stepping around the two and walking up to open the door and let everyone in.

“Tea would be great. Prom Pom can show me around the place, yeah? We can have our chat first, and then you and I can sit down while you pretend not to be scared shitless.”

Prompto stifled a laugh by biting down on his knuckles, ignoring Ignis's tongue click in disapproval.

“C'mon, Nea, I wanna show you my room!” He chirped, tugging at her hand until she followed him. “You won't believe what Iggy gave me!”

 

* * *

 

“That's an expensive ass camera.” Aranea said, sipping at her tea and glancing at him.

“Yes, well, I can afford it, and he deserved it.” Ignis said, carefully keeping his voice level.

“Never said you couldn't, or he didn't. Just making conversation. Since you don't want to do that, let's do the work bullshit instead. House checks out, Ignis. A great choice. How's he liking the new school? And having, you know. A yard. He mentioned he'd made friends, tell me about them.”  
“Ah, well. He said school was...lame just earlier today, but he seems to enjoy it for the most part. He has most of his classes with one of his new friends, a boy named Noctis. He lives just across the street. They both do, actually. Lunafreya and Noctis. She's a few years older, but she seems level enough.”

Aranea scratched some notes down.  
“Right, that's good. I was getting worried about him. He's really opened up since I last saw him. What'd you do to get to this point?”  
Ignis gave a little laugh. “I showed him your e-mail, let him know I was attempting to push the adoption through. He took maybe two days and then he just...bloomed. It's been wonderful to see.”  
Aranea smiled, making a few more notes.   
Ignis had no idea how she managed to make her handwriting so smooth. His was practically done in shorthand.

“I'm glad. Little shit deserves this. I'm pushing for that court hearing, but you'll have to...excuse the wait time. There are a few judges who have openings sooner, but. They aren't exactly kind to single parents, let alone single fathers. I'm trying to keep this case off their radars, you understand? I don't want to skew your odds.”

“No, that's fine, we don't mind the wait. Thank you, for everything, Ms. Highwind.”  
Aranea scoffed.

“Always so damned formal. Aranea is fine, Ignis.”

“Well, thank you then, Aranea. Shall we call back in a little eavesdropper?”  
“Sounds good.” Aranea laughed. “Prompto, you're an awful snooper. I can see the top of your head!”  
Prompto popped up, pouting, from the sofa.  
“Sorry.” He grumbled, jumping over the back of it and walking over to sit on Ignis.

“Don't do that, you could hurt yourself.” Ignis dropped an arm around his waist but didn't say anything beyond that.

Aranea only looked amused.

 

* * *

 

“Prompto!”

“Noctis!”  
“Brrk?” Carbuncle had jumped up to great Noctis, like always, as he got off the bus, but instead the boy had dashed across the street to hug Prompto, who stood there giggling and clinging back.

“Ooo, You've been replaced.” Gladio laughed, ignoring the betrayed look the little dog gave him and scooping him up.   
“Hi, Luna, want to come over?” He asked, once he got down the base of his driveway.  
“Hi. No thanks, I'm gonna go do homework.”  
“Way to go!” Gladio grinned, shoving her playfully. She swatted at him, yelling her byes to the two younger boys and heading inside. Gladio watched her to make sure she got in, (Sometimes she grabbed the wrong key and was to proud to admit it,) before turning his attention back to the boys.

“Noctis, how many times do I have to tell you to look before running across the road!” He yelled, going over himself. Albeit calmly. And safely. With a tiny dog tucked into his elbow.

Fatherhood!

“But Prompto left early today!” Noctis whined.  
“Yes, he did. You don't get to go ignoring every road safety rule I give you just because he skipped a few classes, Noct, c'mon.” Gladio sighed, setting Carbuncle down.

“Hi, Bun!” Noctis said, leaning down to pet him. Carbuncle raised his little nose in the air and went to sit behind Prompto.  
“...Rude.” Noct grumbled, glaring at Gladio for his snickering.

“How was skipping, Pal?” Gladio asked Prompto, ignoring his own kid's whining.

“I wasn't skipping!” Prompto gasped, indignantly. “Ignis let me have a half day because Nea came over.”  
“Nea?” Noct asked, sneakily trying to reach for his dog.

“Yeah, she's my social worker. She needed to look at the house, since we just moved in. And some other stuff. I think she just wanted to eat Iggy's baking, though.” He giggled, watching Carbuncle trot out of reach at the last second.

Noctis whined, annoyed. He stood up and wandered over to Gladio, leaning against him.

“My back hurts.” He said. Gladio absently rubbed his hand up and down it, frowning down at him.

“Why? Did you do something today? The weather is fine...Unless, you didn't do your stretches.”

“....No I did them.”  
“Noctis.”

“Okay, okay! I did _some_ of them.”  
Prompto tilted his head. “Stretches?” He asked, confused.

He kind of looked like a confused puppy, thought Gladio.

“Yeah, I gotta do stupid physical therapy stretches like. Every day.” Noct complained, leaning back into Gladio's hand.

“You don't even _do_ them every day, stop complaining.” Gladio rolled his eyes. “Your dad home, Prom?”  
“Oh! Yeah, he's inside drinking all the ebony again. He gets really stressed out when Nea comes to visit!” Prompto laughed. “Want me to go get him? Or, you can come in! Noctis, where's my homework? I need to do that. Gimme.”  
“T's in m' bag.” Noct sighed, looking half asleep.

Gladio sighed.   
“Can I bring it over later, Prompto? I think this guy needs a nap. And some help stretching.”  
Prompto blinked up at him.  
“Oh, alright. Is he okay?”  
“No worries, lil dude, he gets like this sometimes. Tell Ig I'll talk to him later, please?”  
“Okay!” Prompto chirped. “Bye! Have a nice nap, Noct!”  
Noctis snored.

Gladio starred down at him.

“It's been thirty seconds, holy fuc...fudge.”  
Prompto squinted at him, with all the judgment a sixth grader could have. Which was, really, way to much.   
Carbuncle's tags jingled as he scratched a big, fluffy ear with his back foot, completely unbothered.

 


	12. School Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis feels :D You guys can't be as attached to his dynamic when I don't expand on it, can you now?? 
> 
> Come hang out on Tumblr, maybe? https://faillan.tumblr.com/

Noctis hated school. He hated it.

Luna made it sort of okay, but they only saw each other for a few minutes at a time, between scrambling for their lockers and heading to their next classes. Sometimes, Luna wasn't even here to make it that much more bearable.

She'd get off the bus with him, and she'd get on the bus with him, but...He wouldn't see her at all between the two times.

No one ever talked to him, he was always that weird, quiet kid. He could sometimes see them starring, hear them whispering.

A lot of them still remembered his wheelchair, the fit Gladio had had back in elementary school because they wouldn't supply a desk that his chair fit under.

If he was being honest, some days he still needed it. His back hurt, but eleven year olds aren't allowed to have chronic pain, or problems staying awake, or...any of what he had.

They weren't supposed to take medicine for anxiety, and depression, and a weird one for his nerves and joints and muscles that he could never remember the name too, but that he needed or else he couldn't leave his bed the next morning.

Eleven year olds weren't supposed to be like him.

And everyone else knew it.

Why would he willingly go back into the chair, if he could hide his grimaces from Gladio long enough to leave the house and get on the bus? If he came home, in to much pain he couldn't even think about hiding it anymore...Well, Gladio always just assumed the day had been a little to much.

Noctis wasn't dumb enough to give the other kids more fuel for their fire.

So when Prompto moved in across the street? He'd been ecstatic.

The little blond boy seemed...really familiar, honestly. But Prompto had only shrugged nervously, and Noctis had been to afraid of chasing him off with probing questions to keep asking.

He'd seemed just as excited to have a friend in Noctis as Noct was to have a friend in him.

With Prompto? School became bearable, for more than just a few quick sentences exchanged over his head as Luna shoved books in and grabbed more out before running off again.

“Hey, chocobo.” Noct said, plopping down onto Prompto's desk.  
“Hi, your royal sleepiness.” Prompto grinned, leaning forward just enough to lean his head against Noct's arm.

That was something he did a lot, Noct had noticed. He wouldn't ever really initiate contact, but if Noct sat near enough, or poked him, or leaned on him, he'd completely _melt_ against him.

So, clearly, Noct had to do all of those things and more multiple times throughout the day.

“Did you do the math homework? I think Carbuncle got mine because, I have no idea where it is.”

“Your dog ate your homework? Because anyone will believe that, Noct.” Prompto laughed, digging around in his bag. “I dunno if this is right, because Ignis was at Regalities last night and we didn't a chance to check it before we went to bed, but you can look at it?” He offered, holding out the crumpled paper.

“Have I told you how awesome you are? Because, dude. You're a life saver.”  
“Ha, ha.” Prompto shoved at him until he hopped off his desk and wandered over to his own.

Yeah, Noctis thought as he quickly copied down the math homework for himself, Prompto made school so much better.

 

* * *

 

“Luna!”  
“Luuunnnaaa!”  
“Luna, Luna. Lunafreya. Prompto, she's ignoring us.”  
“Luuunnnaaa don't ignore uuussss. Does that help?”  
“No, she's still ignoring us, Prom. This calls for drastic measures.”

“Don't you dare, boys!” Luna hissed, finally turning around to look at them. Noctis paused, watching her nervously. She looked like she'd been crying. Again.

She was always crying, and when she cried she got _mad_.

She'd yelled at him more times than he could count, just for asking what was wrong.

….He didn't want her to yell at Prompto, he was already nervous enough talking to her.

Abort mission. ABORT MISSION.

“Shit, Prompto, I forgot something in my locker.”  
“Language.”  
“ _Fuck_ language.”  
Prompto looked scandalized. Luna looked exhausted.

“Come with me.”  
“You just said _fuck_. _I_ just said fuck. I SAID IT AGAIN. NOCTIS LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME IGGY'S GONNA KILL ME.” Prompto wailed.

Luna's eye twitched.

Noctis grabbed his collar and pulled him along behind him, shouting his byes to Luna and ignoring the glares from every direction as he scrambled across the school and back over to his locker, Prompto dragging along behind him limply.

“I never used to curse before I met you.” He grumbled, pouting.

“The first words Gladio said to me after the adoption was, and I quote, _holy fuck, I'm a father_.”

“...Ignis just said hello when he met me. Like a normal person.”  
“I'm telling Gladio you said that.”  
“Do I look like that worries me?” Prompto sniffed, nose raised high.

Noctis starred, unimpressed.  
“Yes.”  
“Yeah you're right he terrifies me.” The blond laughed. “He's just so. _Big_. He could snap us in half. At the same time.”

Noct grinned at him, mischievously.

“You haven't met my Aunt Iris yet. She can take him down in five minutes flat and not break a sweat.”  
“....The. The aunt Iris that's babysitting us this weekend?”  
“I only have one Aunt, Prom.”  
“.....I changed my mind, Ignis can't date your dad.”

Noctis doubled over from the force of his laughter.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, but really not all that often, Gladio got really, really sad.

He'd try and hide it with a bad joke, or by ruffling his hair, or...anything to distract Noct with, honestly.

He wasn't really good at it though.

“Gladio?” Noct asked, tentatively stepping into his room.

“Ah, hey, Buddy. What'd'ya need?” His eyes were red.

“Dunno.” Noctis shrugged. “I was bored and I wanted to annoy you.”  
I wanted to sit with you until you felt better, he thought instead.

“Well, we can do your stretches? Or sit here and do nothing. Whatever you want. You're the bored one.” Gladio's laugh was strained, and his voice caught a few times roughly.

“Let's just do the stupid stretches.” Noctis huffed. “It's supposed to rain tomorrow, right?”  
For whatever reason, letting Gladio help him stretch out when he was in one of these moods made him feel better.

He didn't really get why, but...if it helped, he wasn't going to complain.

...Well, okay. He was going to complain a little. Because he was Noctis, and if he didn't bitch about his physical therapy then Gladio would know he knew something was up.

Carbuncle was sitting on the bed next to him, tucked up neatly against the side of his thigh.

He only ever really did that if he knew Gladio needed him more than Noct did.

His shoulders slumped.  
“...Hey, Gladdy?” He asked, coming to sit next to his other side and curl up into him.

“What happened to stretching?” Gladio asked, amused, wrapping an arm tightly around him. “What's up, Noct?”  
“....How come you don't really go out anymore?” He asked. He knew, he _knew_ it would make him defensive and closed off...but he needed to ask, even if they were selfish reasons.

“Why do you want to know that, Noctis?” Gladio asked, roughly. His arm loosened from its position wrapped around Noct's shoulders.

Noctis gave a tiny, minute shrug.  
“I dunno. Was just wondering. 'Cause you always say I should go out more but...”  
“Noctis. C'mon. I go out.”  
“Yeah, to work, or to get drunk with Ravus next door.” Noctis huffed. Why did he think he'd get a straight answer this time?

“Noctis, enough. You don't need to worry about that. You don't need to worry about me. I've got a hot date in just a few days, why are you asking this now?” Gladio let him go all the way and rubbed at his temples, attempted joke falling flat.  
“...No reason.” Noct shrugged, curling into himself and watching the steady rise and fall of his dog's chest.

Gladio never gave him a straight answer, but Noctis knew why he never went out, or did anything fun, _ever_.

He hadn't wanted a kid. He hadn't woken up one day and decided, Hey, I know! I'll go out and adopt someone! I'll get a little kid with mental and physical trauma who will probably never walk without pain ever!  
Gladio hadn't wanted him, but he got him anyways.

A pretty shitty deal, if you asked Noctis. Loosing a dad and an uncle, and gaining a fucked up kid when you hadn't even wanted a normal one.

“Hey, hey. I don't know what's up with you today, but I can _see_ you thinking shitty thoughts, Noctis. C'mon, let's. Let's stop moping and order some pizza, or something. Or we could just eat cup noodles. You know you want the cup noodles.”  
“Nothing with vegetables on it.” Noctis sulked, standing up and following him out into the kitchen. “I don't care what we have.” He could feel Carbuncle watching him from the bed, brown eyes intense as they followed him out of the room. (Sometimes it felt like he knew what he thinking. It was really, really creepy most of the time. Kind of cool other times. But mainly creepy.) He just... _He_ was why Gladio got so sad, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Even if he could just leave...he wasn't sure he'd be able to make himself.

Stupid, selfish, Noctis, he thought to himself.

If he was going to make Gladio happy again, he was going to have to be the worst child ever, until Gladio decided to un-adopt him, or however that worked.

He would be mad at him, while he was enacting his plan, of course.

But. He was sure to be happy when he finally sent him away.

If Noctis couldn't make himself leave, he'd have to make Gladio send him away instead.


	13. Vet Visits

“Carbuncle, let _go_! I gotta go to school! Gladio! Help, he won't let go of my _pants_!” Noctis shouted, hopping around gracelessly, Carbuncle hanging off one of his pant legs.

“What are you talking about, Noct—Oh....Oh my god, this is hilarious.” Gladio appeared in the door, looking confused and very much amused.

Carbuncle growled, yanking at his pants as forcefully as his little nine pound body could.

“Gladio!” Noctis whined, tripping backwards and landing on his back with a shout. “Fuck, ow, ow ow ow.”

Carbuncle still didn't let go, turning around carefully so he could lay his entire body on Noct's leg.

“Shit, Noct, you alright, bud? Did you hit your head?” Gladio asked, quickly stepping over to him and running his hand through his hair, checking for any nasty bumps.  
“M'fine, I think. My back is gonna be sore now. Carbuncle, knock it _off_!” Noct leaned into Gladio's hand for a second, before jerking up and away to try and push his dog off.

Carbuncle let out an annoyed snarl, as much as he could with his mouth still attached to Noct's pants, and just scooted farther out of reach.

“Alright, that's enough of this, Bun.” Gladio sighed, reaching down and scooping him up and off.

Carbuncle actually barred his teeth.  
“Whoa, there,” Gladio gripped him tighter. “Noct, I'm going to put him away in his crate. See if you can't get up, but don't hurt yourself, Bud. _Carbuncle_ , easy! What has gotten into you?”

He shoved him into his crate, tucked into a corner of the kitchen, and quickly shut it.

Carbuncle jumped up against the door, yipping his tiny head off.  
“God, Bun.” Gladio said, starring. “Enough of that. Calm down, now.”

He was going to be late to work if he couldn't leave his kids damned dog home alone without being afraid they'd get home and he'd be _dead_ of...rabies? Maybe? What else made a usually calm, sweet, laid back puppy flip his shit like this?

...Yeah he was taking him to the vet.

“Noctis, bud, are you alright? Did he bite you?” Gladio asked, raising his voice as he slowly backed out of the kitchen.

Noctis appeared from the short hallway to his room, looking shaken but not hurt. He was walking stiffly, though. Gladio would have to keep an eye on his back these next few days.

“No, he didn't. Is...is he okay?” He asked, coming over to peek around Gladio into the kitchen, one hand gripping at the bottom of his shirt.

“Honestly, I don't know, Noct. I'm going to call your aunt and see if she can't take over the shop while I get this guy into the vet.”

“You'll let me know whatever happens, right? Right, Gladio?”

“Hey, hey. Of course I'll let you know, calm down. But you still gotta go to school, okay?” Gladio turned around to face him, brushing inky hair back off his forehead. “I can't promise that everything is going to be okay, Noctis, but I can promise you I'll do my best to try and make it be okay.”

“...Yeah, yeah, alright.” Noct nodded, still taking long glances into the kitchen where Carbuncle's barking had gotten even more intense.

“Don't worry about it, alright? Just focus on getting to school and having a good day.” Gladio ruffled his hair in an attempt to distract him.

“I think that was the bus, come on. Before I have to drive your sorry butt myself.”  
Noctis nodded, sullenly.

“Bye, Carbuncle!” He shouted, backing away from Gladio carefully, before spinning around and grabbing his backpack and quickly leaving.

Gladio watched him get on the bus, giving him a reassuring wave when he caught him taking peeks behind him.

Carbuncle gave another yowl.

Oh, this day was gonna go to shit. He knew it.

 

* * *

 

“There's absolutely nothing physically wrong with this dog.” The vet sighed, running her hands over him carefully, checking for things she might have missed. “He seems calm now, maybe something passed by and set him off?”  
Gladio sighed, rubbing a hand against his neck. “I dunno, Miss, he just. He was damn near attacking my kid, and I'm not sure how I feel letting him just. Go back without knowing why.”  
“I understand completely, Mr. Amacitia.” The vet nodded seriously. “We'll get a rush order on his labs, and if you would like, we can keep him for the night. Just to see if anything else comes up.”   
“That'd be great, thank you. Noct would probably straight up lie to my face if I asked him if Carbuncle bit him at this point, I just. Need him to stay safe, you know? Don't know what got into him, he's been his best friend since he was only a few months.”  
The vet nodded, looking thoughtful.

“Carbuncle is his emotional support animal, correct?”  
“Ah, yeah. He has official training, as well, so Noctis can take him into high stress situations without him loosing his shit, which is why this is all that much stranger.”  
The vet hummed, chewing on her lip.   
“It might not be Carbuncle here, then. Can you remember, was he aggressive before or after you pulled him away from Nocts leg this morning? What exactly was he doing before you decided he needed to be separated?”  
“I heard Noctis shouting for me, said Bun wouldn't let go of his pants. Noct tripped, trying to get him off, and then Carbuncle sat on him. He wouldn't let go the entire time. ...Thinking back on it, he didn't start getting aggressive towards me until I tried to pull him away.” Gladio said, shifting his shoulders back.   
“Well, that might just be it then. What usually cues does he give when trying to say Noctis isn't in a good mind frame?”  
“He's trained in...well I can't say deep pressure therapy, but he will lay on his chest to give him something to focus on.”  
“And you said he'd laid on his leg, once Noct was on the floor?”  
“...Yeah, yeah he did.” Gladio reached a hand out, scratching at one of Carbuncle's big, fluffy ears.

“Well, I can still keep him overnight, but I honestly think he was just sincerely worried about his boy. You might want to talk to him, tonight. To avoid a repeat performance, yes?”  
“Yeah, alright. Thanks for all your help, doc.”

 

* * *

 

“He's okay, right? Right?”

“Yes, yes, he's fine! Vet said he has a clean bill of health! I already told you everything! No running inside!”  
“Fine, fine, you old man. Where is he? Carbuncle! Here, boy!”  
“He's in my room, I wanted to talk to you first. Noct...Noctis, come here! Sit down, dammit, we need to talk!”   
Noct froze, already halfway across the house.

“Is...Is he not _really_ fine?” He asked, nervously.

“Noct, come sit down. Carbuncle is just fine, but the vet brought up something and I wanted to talk with you about it.”  
Noctis picked his way cautiously over towards him, sitting down on the couch a bit away.

“What is it?” He asked, eyes narrowed.

“When I got in there this morning, while it looked aggressive off the bat...He was just using his training, wasn't he, Noctis? More forcefully than he's ever done it, but, still. It was _still_ what we _trained_ him to do for you, am I right?”  
Noctis twitched his fingers, trying to resist the urge to twist them together.

“...Yeah, he was.”  
“So, what I want to know, is what's going on in this pretty little head of yours, that Carbuncle lost all his shits this morning? Is this about last night? You were acting off then, too. Is it your back? School problems? Something else? C'mon, Noctis, Buddy. I can't help if you don't _talk_ to me.”

Noct gave into the urge, fingers locking together and twisting aggressively.

“It's...It's nothing.”  
“Noct! Don't lie, come on. I need you to talk to me.” Gladio sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. Noctis curled into himself.

_Think, think, can't tell him, can't ruin the plans so early on..._

“Noctis? Bud?” Gladio scooted closer, wrapping a big arm around him and tugging him close.

Noctis buried his face into his chest, his own constricting.

He didn't want to lie, not when Gladio sounded so worried. Worried about him. Useless, stupid, idiot, Noctis.

“...My back has really been hurting,” he whispered. There. Not a lie. Not _the_ truth, but _a_ truth.

“And...And I don't want to go back to my wheelchair, but it hurts, and...I'm sorry. I didn't want to bug you.”

Gladio pulled him even closer, tightening his grip.

“Bug me? Noct, no, Bud. This is important. Why don't you want to use your chair? There's no shame in it, little guy. How long have you been pushing yourself like this? This isn't healthy, Noctis! No wonder Carbuncle flipped his shit, you're hurting yourself!”

Noctis hiccuped.   
“I'm _sorry_ \--”

Gladio cut him off.

“No, no, don't apologize. It's. It's gonna be alright. You're staying home tomorrow, okay? We'll see about getting you into your specialist, talk about a brace for the days when you don't want to use your chair. There are other options besides hurting yourself, Noctis. I'm sorry I didn't make you feel like you could talk about them with me.”  
He pressed a rough kiss to Noct's temple.

Noctis hiccuped again, much more violently.

How could he keep acting like this? Noctis was just nothing but trouble, how could he keep saying that he wanted Noctis to bring his troubles to him?

He just didn't _get it_! He wasn't supposed to...to pull him closer, to wipe away his tears, to offer words of encouragement. He was supposed to tell Noctis that he'd never wanted him, never wanted him in his life. He was supposed to send him away, not make it harder to keep pushing the boundaries!

Gladio shushed him softly, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

He couldn't even imagine the pain he must be in, to break down like this...

Great job continuing to fuck up your son, Gladio, can't even notice when his pain is getting to be to much until you pay an expensive vet bill and end up with him bawling his eyes out against your side.

Way to _fucking_ go.

 


	14. Dinner With the Famil(ies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving to any and all of my american readers!

 

“Noctis wasn't in school today.” Prompto huffed, sitting at the table and doing his homework.

Ignis hummed, standing at the sink washing dishes.

“I know, darling. Gladio and I had a lovely afternoon tea today. Noctis didn't feel all to grand, so Gladio let him stay home and sleep it off.”  
Prompto squinted at him.  
“You and Gladio had tea? Aren't you going out this weekend? Why'd you do that?”  
Ignis raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn to look at him.  
“I rather enjoy his company, you know. Just like you can get a little annoyed when you don't get to spend time with your friends, I'm allowed to want to spend time with mine.”  
“But he's like. Your boyfriend. Not just a friend. So that's. Different.” He said, scribbling another answer down.

Math was so easy, gosh. He didn't know why everyone acted like it was so hard and so awful to do.

“What good is having a relationship if you can't even be friends, first and foremost, hmm?” Ignis hummed, setting the last dish down to dry on the counter.

“My first parents didn't like each other that much.” Prompto said, offhandedly, still looking at his homework.

Bonus questions! Sweet! He could put off English even longer!

“Well, they also left their Sunshine to fend for himself for weeks on end, so we're not going to look to them as role models, yes?” Ignis sighed, pulling out a chair next to him and sitting down. He hated hearing about the abuse and neglect Prompto went through, how flippant he spoke of it like it wasn't so horribly wrong, wasn't such an awful thing to do to a child.

“...Number seven is wrong.”  
“What? No it's not! It's...oh. It is. Thanks Iggy.” Prompto glared at the offending problem, daring to nearly mess up his near-perfect grade even more.

“No problem at all, Darling.” Ignis laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“You know, I know what you're doing. You aren't sneaky.”

“I'm not hiding it. English is awful. Math is better.”

“Sweet child, not even I would have agreed with you when I was your age.” He leaned away from him, nabbing his phone from across the table and flipping through scheduling for the next two weeks at all three locations. He generally had the acting managers for each business do it themselves, but he liked to check through and make sure everyone was being given fair enough hours.

While he scrolled through that, his phone dinged with an incoming message.

“Oh! Excellent.” He said, switching to his grocery app—Listen, he gave not a single fuck about it being for middle aged suburban mothers, it was a damned useful app and wasted so much less paper – to begin planning out a meal.

Prompto blinked over at him, head tilting to the side in confusion.

“I was just asking the Amacitia's over for dinner tomorrow night, Darling. I know Gladio would never leave Noct alone with someone untrustworthy, but I'd much prefer to meet her myself before I just leave you in her care.”  
“Ignis!” Prompto groaned. “That's weird! No one does that!”  
“I do that, Prompto. It's not at all weird! I'm just concerned with your safety, and if that's being weird, well then, I will be weird. Hurry up now, stop stalling. You've been doing number fifteen wrong for the last five minutes and you and I both know it.”  
Prompto ducked his head, trying to hide the fierce blush high on his cheeks.

Ignis smirked, going back to his app.

Prompto always got so flustered when Ignis proved he cared. While, it was understandably sad that he had those reactions in the first place, it was, frankly, also pathetically _adorable_.

 

* * *

 

“The door! Ignis! They're here!”  
“Yes, Prompto, I hear them!”   
“Ignis! I'm getting it!”  
“Prompto! Calm down! Don't you dare get the—Alright. Don't listen, that's fine too.” Ignis lowered his voice from a shout to a growl, sighing.

“Hi, Noctis! Hi Gladio! Hi Ms. Iris!” Prompto chirped, happily ignoring his foster father and yanking the door open.  
“Aw, I'm just Miss? That makes me feel old.” An unfamiliar voice replied, laughingly.

“Hey there, lil guy.” Gladio said, voice deep and rumbling. “How're you? Noctis said you're the only one who aced that math test today, way to go!” Ignis heard the sound of a much smaller hand smacking another, larger hand, and grinned wryly to himself.

Gladio was good for his kid in a way he couldn't be.

“Hi, Ignis.” Noctis said, popping up under his elbow.   
Ignis swore.

“...Wow, not even Gladdy's said that before.” Noctis blinked up at him, eyes big and amused, grin threatening to split his face wide open.  
“...I am so sorry, Gladiolus.” Ignis said, ignoring the pre-teen swiping a desert off the tray he'd been preparing to stare wide eyed at his father. “I...It just slipped out. He surprised me.”  
Gladio laughed. “No big deal. He says worse things when he thinks I'm not listening.”  
“You can be listening and I'd still say things.” Noctis said around the cream puff he'd shoved into his mouth.

“Manners.” A petite woman chided, coming into the kitchen with Prompto. “Hello! You must be Ignis. It's great to meet you, I'm Iris, Gladio's younger sister.” She beamed, extending a hand.

“Pleasure is all mine, Iris.” Ignis shook her hand firmly, impressed with her grip. It must have shown on his face, because Iris let out a little laugh.

“I know, that surprises a lot of people. I'm even better at physical activities than Gladio over here. Between you and me,” she lowered her voice, conspiratorially. Gladio rolled his eyes next to her. “Those muscles are entirely for show. I can take him down in thirty seconds flat, and that's going easy on him.”  
Gladio shoved at her shoulder, gently.   
“Ignore her!” He gave a winning grin. “She doesn't know what she's talking about. I work hard for this figure.”  
Ignis laughed, bringing a hand to his mouth.

Prompto exchanged looks with Noctis, under the adult's heads.

_Ugh, feelings._

“Well, Dinner is just about ready, so I hope you all are hungry.” Ignis coughed, turning back to his dessert platter.

“The last of it is still cooking. I hope you all like steak. Prompto helped picked out the menu, for the night.”

Prompto ducked his head, flushing. Darn it _, Iggy,_ he thought.

“Well, if it's Prompto-approaved, and your cooking? I'm sure there's no way it won't taste great.”

“Suck up.” Iris and Noctis muttered together.

Gladio glared at the both of them as they snickered.

Ignis grinned over his shoulder at him.

“Help yourselves to some sweets while you're waiting.”  
“Yes!” Noctis cheered, diving for another cream puff.

Gladio lunged forward and scooped him up.

“Nuh uh. You'll spoil your dinner.”  
“But! Just one!” Noctis tried to barter, wriggling in an attempt to break free.

“Sure, but you already ate one. So, you're all done!”  
Prompto snuck over and nabbed one, nibbling on it delicately.   
Ignis smiled wide at him.

He'd eaten breakfast that day, too! And was willing to eat sweets on top of dinner!  
“How does it taste, darling?”  
In response, Prompto shoved the rest of it in his mouth.

Iris laughed.   
“Well, it must taste amazing then!” She plucked one off the platter and took a bite, nearly moaning.

“Oh, my god. I might cry. This is amazing.”  
Prompto grinned.

“Isn't it? Ignis is the best cook! I keep saying he should go on those food network shows, but he always disagrees and laughs it off!”

Noctis let out a loud whine when Gladio grabbed one too.

“Holy shhiittake mushrooms.”  
Prompto snorted.

“Nice save, Gladio.” Iris laughed.

“I just cussed in front of your child, but thank you for sparing mine.” Ignis said, smirking.

“Go and make yourselves comfortable at the table, I'll bring the steak over in a moment. Prompto, be a dear and take this over for me?”  
“Kay, Iggy.” Prompto chirped, carefully taking the tray of cream puffs and stepping over to the table.

“Need any help, Ignis?” Gladio asked, setting Noct down with a glare.

Noctis huffed, crossing his arms, but didn't leave his side.

“Oh, I couldn't ask you to do anything. You're my guests, please, just relax.”  
“Are you sure?” Iris asked. “We don't mind. Let the boys go play, we can help with whatever you need. Have some adult conversation.” She smiled up at him.

“Well, I agree to most of that. But you still get to sit and relax. Really, there isn't much to do. Just some last minute touches. But boys, you don't need to stay here. Go on,” he nodded his head towards the living room. “Go do...non destructive things.” Noctis cheered, grabbing at Prompto's wrist and pulling him away.   
Ignis watched them catapult over the back of the couch, eyes narrowed before he sighed and shrugged.

“Boys.” He said, in a what-can-you-do tone of voice.  
He turned and checked the steaks, sitting on top of the stove resting now.

“What would you all like to drink?” He asked. “We have sprite, sparkling water, plain water, juice....”  
“Just water, please.” Iris replied.

“I'm gonna be cool, and ask for Sparkling water.” Gladio grinned, giving an exaggerated wink.  
“Sprite!” Noctis said, head popping up over the back of the couch.

“Me too!” Prompto popped up next to him, hair mussed.

“I'll get it, Ignis.” Gladio said, touching his back gently before pulling away. “Where do you keep the glasses?”  
“Ah, top cupboard to the right of the fridge.” Ignis said, distracted with plating the main dish. “Really, you don't need to--”  
“But I want to, so quit arguing.”  
Iris wandered over to help, taking the glasses as he filled them with each person's desired drink and setting them at spots at the kitchen table.

“Now, what do you want to drink?”  
“He wants sparkling water!” Prompto shouted, yelping as Noctis presumably yanked him back down to roughhouse with him on the couch cushions.

There was a thud as they flailed off the couch and onto the floor.

All three adults rolled their eyes at their antics.

Boys will be boys, as they say.

 

* * *

 

“That was, without a doubt, the most amazing thing I have ever eaten. Ever. In my life. I can die a happy woman.” Iris sighed, leaning back in her chair, and practically swooning.

Ignis smiled at her, pleased.

“Well, thank you, Iris. I'm sure you will come across something even better, however, so you may not want to die just yet.”  
“Anything better than that, and I'll know I've died and gone to heaven.”

Gladio laughed at her.

Noctis sat groggily in his chair, the warm, filling meal putting him to sleep.

Prompto sat opposite Ignis, and next to him, picking at the remainder of his meal.

“Don't push yourself, darling, if you don't think you can eat it, don't.” Ignis soothed.

Prompto offered a shaky smile, putting his fork down and pushing the plate a little bit away from him.

That was an odd reaction, Gladio mused. Most boys at this age were damned garbage disposals.   
Not that it was any of his business.

Just. Something he'd noticed.

“Let me clean the kitchen for you, as thanks.” Iris tried. “This meal was amazing, I couldn't possibly just sit back and let you do everything!”  
“Nonsense, Iris.” Ignis said, standing up to gather the dishes. Prompto stood to help him, careful balancing both his and Gladio's plates. “Think of this as payment for watching Prompto for me this weekend.”

“I was already going to watch Noctis at some point, what's switching the day and adding a kid? Especially one as sweet as yours.”  
Prompto let out a squeak, ducking down to hide behind a cupboard door as he rummaged around in it.

“I insist on it!” Ignis came over and plucked her plate out of her hands, offering a smirk as he quickly cleared the table.   
“This is what I do for a living, it truly isn't all that much effort.”  
“But see! You do this for work, let me help!” Iris stood, stepping over towards Prompto, who was still hiding behind the cabinet door. “You're not at work, so you should let me do some of it so you get to relax as well.”

“She's got a point, Iggy.” Gladio grinned, helping Noctis pull his chair out and stand. He ushered him over to the couch, making sure his back wasn't at an odd angle before going back into the kitchen. He could hear Noct's tiny little snores even over here. Damn, this poor kid. Couldn't even stay awake long enough to fuss at his position, just...knocked out cold the second Gladio's hands left him.

“Let us help, c'mon. We're wasting time arguing, and we'll be done three times as fast if you let us!”

Prompto popped up, carrying an array of glass Tupperware and their respective lids.  
“Beep, Beep.” He said, carefully maneuvering around the bickering adults. The parted to let him continue his path unobstructed.

He set them down on the island, looked over at the still bickering adults, and rolled his eyes.   
He stared at the food that needed to be put away, and the dishes that absolutely had to be washed by hand, and the dishes that could go in the dishwasher.   
Yeah, he could totally finish this before they finished.

Ugh. Adults.

So _weird_.

“I'm all done, so you can stop it now.” he chirped, popping up besides Iris with damp hands and sleeves a few minutes later.

“...You're...What?” Ignis asked, startled. He looked over into the very clean kitchen, starred, and then turned his stare to Prompto. “What.”  
Prompto laughed, bright and cheery.

“I did the dishes. You're welcome!”

“....Ah. Yes. Yes, thank you very much, darling. You didn't. Need to.” Ignis stammered.

“I took ten minutes and you guys didn't even look over when I started the dishwasher.” Prompto raised an eyebrow, looking sufficiently smug.

“Ignis, this is one hundred percent your child. Oh my god, that expression.” Gladio wheezed, finding the entire thing hilarious.

Iris squinted at the blond, unimpressed.

“I was gaining ground, kid.”

“To late, I was already finished! I'm gonna go watch TV now.”  
“Nothing to long, you have school still in the morning.”  
“Food network.” Prompto said, carefully sitting down on the couch as to not disturb Noct.

“...Why do I expect anything different.”

 

 


	15. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some trouble getting into the swing of this chapter. I hope you all like it!

“Okay, you're sure you'll be alright?” Ignis asked, smoothing his thumbs over Prompto's cheeks. Gladio stood behind him, ready to go whenever, and Iris and Noctis stood behind Prompto.   
“Ignis,” Prompto whined, tugging away, blush high on his face. “I'll be fine! Go! Shoo! Have fun doing weird old person dating things!”  
Ignis narrowed his eyes, opened his mouth to say something, and then promptly shut it.

He took a deep breath through his nose, and then let it out in a rush through his mouth.  
“Right, right. I'm sorry, you're right. You'll be fine.” He hesitated, before swooping in and pressing kisses across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, despite Prompto's whining protests.  
“Call me if you need anything, yes? We'll be home before eleven. Don't push yourself, and--”  
“Ignis! Leave! Shoo! Go away, go have your date! Yeesh!” Prompto finally yelled, fed up. He shoved at Ignis's chest, pushing in an attempt to shove him out the door.  
“I'll be fine, leave now! Gladio, help me shove him out.”

Gladio laughed, pressing a hand on Ignis's back.

“You heard the lil guy. Out we go. We've been banished. He'll be fine, I promise.” He soothed.

“Iris can handle herself and these two monsters, you know she can.”

Ignis looked like he was trying to think of another reason to stall their departure, before sighing and letting his shoulders slump.

“Alright. Have a good night, darling.”

Gladio said his goodbyes to his family, winked at Prompto, and guided Ignis out of the house.

When the door shut with finality behind them, Prompto let out an annoyed groan.  
“He's weird.”  
Iris laughed. “I think he's more worried. When was the last time he left you alone?”

“...Uumm...” Prompto stopped, thinking. His brows furrowed. “Uh. Never? Never sounds. Sounds about right.”

“Well, there you are then, Prom Pom. He's just nervous. First date, first time leaving you alone. Tons of reasons to be a wreck!”

Noctis slunk over to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and stifling a yawn.  
“Gladio gets weird if he has to leave me with Aunt Iris when he wasn't expecting to, too. He gets all clingy and shit.”

“Language.” Prompto said, automatically.

Noctis laughed at him.

Iris rolled her eyes.   
“Noct, don't spoil his ears. Not everyone cusses like the Amacitia's.”  
“Iggy curses really, really bad.” Prompto giggled. “But only when he thinks I'm not around to hear it. But we lived in an apartment for a long time. I was _always_ around to hear it.”

“Ooo, what was living in an apartment like?” Noct asked, grabbing his hand and leading him over to his room.

“Tiny. We shared a bathroom.” Prompto said, following him like a little puppy.

The actual little puppy jumped off the couch and trailed after them.

Iris let them go, waiting until she heard Noct's bedroom door shut before going into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Gladio had shitty taste in coffee, she wasn't even going to _try_ and make it taste decent.

At least his tea was the good quality stuff. She might have slaughtered him if all of his warm beverage choices were shit.

(He also had an absurd amount of hot chocolate. Only Noct drank Hot cocoa. Why the hell did he have so. Many. Flavors. She didn't even know you could get more than one flavor of hot cocoa! It was hot cocoa! Damn!)

 

* * *

 

Ignis could not stop fidgeting. He'd fidgeted in the car on the drive over to restaurant, he'd fidgeted while waiting to be seated, he was fidgeting now as he skimmed the menu.  
Gladio offered him a smile when he managed to catch his eyes.  
“Let me guess, not used to leaving Sunshine alone, right?” he asked.

Ignis smiled faintly in return.  
“That obvious?” He laughed, voice strained. “I'm sorry about this. I didn't think it would be such a big issue for me.”  
“No, No, It's alright! I get it. Leaving your kid alone is pretty damn hard, especially when they're kids like ours. And I left mine with my sister, you left yours with a near stranger. It's alright to be worried.” Gladio soothed, putting his menu down on the table to reach across and offer his hand to Ignis.

Ignis took a moment, before placing his own in Gladio's much large palm, squeezing carefully.

“I'm sure she'll take wonderful care of him.” He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself mostly.

“Of course she will. Honestly, Noctis is so excited to be spending time with him, I doubt Iris will even see either of them until she drags them out to eat something.”

Ignis huffed a little laugh, finally letting his shoulders drop calmly.

“Prompto quite likes Noctis, as well. They're good for each other.” He smiled, setting his menu down as well.

“Have you decided what you plan on ordering, Gladio?” He asked, deciding to enjoy the date to the fullest.

...He'd call Prompto before they left for the movie, though. Just to be absolutely sure he was okay.

….Just in case.

Oh, screw it. He was a worrier and he would admit it.

He was worried for no logical reason, and worried for all the made up scenarios he'd created.

There were a lot of them.

Nothing but Prompto had ever given him such fierce anxiety, dammit!

Gladio squeezed his hand, bringing him back to the current.

The quiet bustle of the restaurant, the soft music playing over the speakers, the firm, warm hand in his.

He took a deep, steadying breath.

“Thank you, Gladio.” He offered a wane smile. “I'll understand if you don't want to deal with me like this, tonight.”

Gladio scoffed.

“Please. Everyone deals with at least some level of anxiety doing new things. Nothing I can't handle, unless you want me to give you an excuse to leave. In which case I can go to bathroom and give you cab money, and you can make your grand escape.” He smiled at him, warm and sweet. Ignis might have melted. Just a tad. “It's okay if you don't think you're ready to leave him alone just yet, and you can leave whenever you want. I get it. You aren't a hostage here, Ignis. And he's going to need room, sooner than you think, to figure things out for himself. Why not let him do it somewhere safe, with a friend, while you have yourself a...hopefully mind blowing first date that gets you to agree to a second?”  
Ignis let out his first real laugh of the night.

“When you put it like that.” He grinned, eyes bright. “I think I'll try one of their signature pasta dishes, then. After all. Pasta is a sure way to get a date going in the direction of mind blowing.”  
Gladio leaned across the table, just slightly.  
“Oh yeah? Well, I guess I'm getting pasta too, then.”  
Ignis laughed, letting out a tiny little snort halfway through.

Gladio gave a silly grin, glad he was finally able to relax.

Ignis was such a good dad.

Prompto was lucky to have him, but he didn't doubt that Ignis would insist it was him who was the lucky one.

Frankly, Gladio thought both of them were lucky to have found each other.

And he was lucky to have met the two of them, budding romance aside.

Ignis was a wonderful man, a good neighbor, a great friend.

Prompto was actual sunshine personified, even with all his nervous ticks and shy smiles. Sunshine personified!

Gladio was so glad they were the ones to move in across the street.

 

* * *

 

“Shhh, they're asleep.” Iris whispered, opening the door to let them in. She nodded towards the couch, where the two pre-teens lay in a tangle of limbs in front of the tv, a game resting on the pause screen and casting their faces into bright, flashing colors.

“They knocked out about half an hour ago. I would have turned off the tv, but Prompto's sitting on the remote.” She grinned, stepping back so the two taller men could shuffle around in the entrance way.

Ignis made to toe his shoes off, but Gladio stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

“Don't make it harder for yourself, Ig.” He smiled, eyes bright and cheery, if a little tired. “Let me help you get him untangled from my brat.”  
Ignis nodded, shoving his foot back in where he had begun to lift it from the sleek black dress shoe.

Gladio ruffled Iris's hair when he walked past her, ignoring the annoyed hiss he got for it.

Ignis offered her an amused smile as he followed behind Gladio.

Gladio stood above the boys, cooing quietly at how cute and peaceful they looked.

To bad they had to ruin the picture.

“I'll pull Noct away and you reach in for Prom before they get even clingier?” He asked, voice a low whisper.

“Excellent plan, Gladiolus.” Ignis whispered back, stepping around the coffee table to be nearest his child.

Gladio carefully reached into the bundle of limbs—How was this comfortable? How did they even manage this? How? – And began pulling Noctis away.

He made a few huffing whines, but seemed content enough to calm down when Gladio pulled him into a position less painful for his back.

Ignis, beside him, had swooped in and scooped Prompto up, hushing his quiet questions and cradling him against his chest while he blinked slowly in confusion. It only took a few short, sweet words before he'd dozed off again, head lolled against his fathers shoulder.

Gladio smoothed Noct's hair back off his forehead before straightening and gesturing for Ignis to follow him back in the entryway.

Iris was already standing there, shoes and coat pulled on.

“Let me help you get him inside.” She said, grinning.

“Oh, thank you, Iris, but I can manage, I don't want to take up any more of your time--” Ignis tried.

“Nope. That wasn't an offer. Your child is adorable, you might drop him on accident trying to open your door. I could never live with myself if I let that happen,” Iris said, holding a hand to her heart dramatically, a wide grin on her face. “Let me at least do that much, Ignis.”

“Oh, I suppose. Thank you, Iris. You really needn't go so far out of your way...”

Gladio grabbed Prompto's jacket from the coat closet, draping it over the still sleeping boy like a blanket and shoved his sneakers at Iris.

“Ig, you live across the street. She's not even parked on my side of the street. It's not out of anyone way.” He laughed, mindful of keeping his voice down. “I had a lot of fun tonight. Whenever you're ready to do it again, let me know, yeah?”  
Ignis gave him a wide, beaming smile.

Iris rolled her eyes at the way Gladio visibly stumbled over his thought process.

“I would love to do this again soon. Thank you for the wonderful date, Gladio.”

Prompto whined at the noise, curling closer.

The adults all froze.

“Let's just get him into bed...” Iris whispered, opening the door carefully and holding it for Ignis to step through.  
“You two can share lovey dovey texts all night, if you want.”  
“I'm to old to stay up all night.” Gladio grouched, following them onto the porch.

Fuck, oh god, cold flooring, cold flooring on barely socked feet, holy fuck!

He leapt back into the house, ignoring Iris's snickers.

Little sisters were _jerks_. The floor was really fucking cold, and she had shoes on!

He had thin ass dress socks! They didn't even really count as socks, dammit!

Ignis tilted his head forward, eyes soft and warm and happy, before following Iris off the porch and down the driveway. Gladio waited, watching Ignis carry his precious cargo into the house, Iris closing the door behind them, before she walked back to her car and drove off. He offered her a little wave, which she returned with a rude gesture.

 _Sisters_.

Even if they had been. An entire hour later than they'd said. Okay, he deserved that gesture, then.

He shut the door and locking it behind himself, smiling at the floor, ever the hopeless romantic.

That was the happiest he'd been in...well.  
A long time.

Now to get Noctis in some Pj's and into his bed, so he could also go to his bed. Where he would attempt to sleep but really just replay the night ten times over in his mind.

He stood over Noctis, staring at how he'd managed to flop over onto the couch's overstuffed arm.

Dammit, his back was going to be a wreck in the morning.

Not that he could blame anyone. Noctis did weird shit in his sleep, and there really wasn't an easy way to get the two separated from each other when they'd curled up together.

It was like they each had three times as many limbs as they actually did!  
How!

It should not be possible to get that tangled up in another persons limbs!

He sighed, leaning down and scooping him up.   
He held him carefully, mindful of the mess of scars along his lower back that still got to sore to touch, some days.

Did he really need pj's, tonight? Was that an intense need? He was wearing sweatpants. He hadn't even left the house today.

Sweatpants were.

Totally fine.

Just for one night.

….He was an old man, and he wanted to go to bed like an old man, dammit. Noctis was straight up dead weight when he knocked out like this! He didn't want to try and change him!

Sweatpants.

He gets sweatpants.

 

 


	16. Big Fancy Museum

“Sooo...” Noctis popped up under Gladio's elbow, haphazardly dressed in his uniform.

“So? I hope you're wearing that brace, Noctis--”  
“I am!” Noct whined, leaning against his side. Gladio sighed, giving him a small smile as he did the morning dishes.

“Alright, so?” He asked, wiping a hand off on his pants and dropping it onto Noct's head. Noctis flailed away, grumbling about his hair.

“It wasn't even brushed, no complaining!”

Noctis leveled him with an unimpressed stare.

“So!” he said, steering back to his topic. “How was your daaattte?”

Gladio rolled his eyes.

“It was great. I got away from you for a few hours!” He lunged in and tickled his sides, to make sure Noct knew he was kidding.

“If you really wanted to know you wouldn't have taken twenty minutes to get out of bed. The bus is gonna be here soon, Noct. We can talk later, yeah? I want to hear about your night too.” Gladio said, grabbing him for a one-armed side hug.

“But really, your bus just pulled up. C'mon, out the door.”

He handed him his backpack after he hopped into his sneakers, opening the door and watching him rush off down the driveway.

Prompto and Luna were already waiting for him, offering grins and, in Prompto's case, an elaborate handshake.

Well. That was new. And _adorable_.

Ravus was leaning against his car, waiting for them to finish and get on the bus so he could leave for work. He nodded at Gladio in greeting, looking exhausted, with deep purple bags under his eyes.

Even his suit was rumpled.

That was never a good sign.

Before Gladio could decide if he was going over to talk to him, the three middleschoolers scrambled into the bus, and Ravus dropped into his car.

Looks like he wasn't in the mood to talk, then...

That was fine.

He'd just make him get lunch with him.

Ravus always spilled whatever was eating at him over comfort food.

 _Always_.

Now the hard part was deciding what kind of comfort food to get today...

Ugh. Decisions.

 

* * *

 

“Prom, lemme see what pictures you got this morning!” Noct said, dropping down next to him in the hallway.

Study hall meant sitting in study hall. Unless they were sneaking around to meet with Luna and shoot the shit.

Then it meant hiding in one of the most unused hallways in the school and sitting on the floor pressed against the wall until she showed up.

...They spent a lot of time sitting in this hallway.

“There aren't many good ones from today.” Prompto said, disheartened. “I couldn't get into it, I guess.”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis scoffed. Prompto and his impossible self-given standards. “These are awesome. The light in this one is so cool. It makes the flower look even prettier.”

“All I did on that one was lay on my tummy and hit the button, Noct.” Prompto scowled. “I should just delete it.”Noctis rolled away from him, as gracefully as he could with the back brace on. That is to say, with all the grace of a newborn deer. “What? No! You can't! I love it. You have to keep it. It's going to go in a big fancy museum one day, in a dedication to your early works, and I get to go around to all the fancy picture people and say, yeah, my best friend did that. Aren't you glad I kidnapped his camera so he couldn't delete it.”  
Prompto looked startled for all of two breathes, before bursting into bright, happy peals of laughter.

“N-Noct!” he wheezed, clutching his sides. “You're so _stupid_!”

Noctis grinned, lips quirked up and pulled back rather wide so that his teeth showed.

“Yeah, but you decided to be my best friend, so really. Who of us is the stupid one?”  
“Both of you are.” Luna snorted, tiny heels clicking against the tile floor. She dropped down next to Prompto, leaning against him to reach for the camera.  
“Noctis, show me! I need to be able to say I'm friends with a famous photographer too.” She made grabby hands, scrunching her nose impatiently.

“What? No! I'm the best friend, only I get this distinguished honor. Find your own best famous photographer friend.” Noctis scoffed, scooting away from her reaching hands.

Prompto was currently a vivid shade of red, blushing up from his neck to the tips of his ears.

“Guuyss...” he laughed, curling into himself a little further.

Noct and Luna exchanged mischievous looks.

“Don't leave yourself open to attacks, chocobo boy!” Luna cackled, digging her fingers into his side.

Across from her, Noct had carefully set the camera out of the way and dug his own into Prom's other side.

“HAHAA—MY HAIR – AHAHA! DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A CHOCOBO BUTT! HAHAHAH!” Prompto squealed and tried to squirm away, laughing loud and long.

“Guys! Guys I give! I won't delete it! You win! You can both drink fancy drinks and say you're friends with a famous photographer in a fancy museum debut of my early works!”

“ _Best_ friend!” Noctis emphasized, giving another harsh dig into his side.

“Yes, okay, I give! Best friend!” Prompto wheezed, collapsing back against the wall to catch his breath as the other two backed off.

“Oh good, you get it.” Luna chirped, sitting on her knees and swiping the camera up from it's safe zone, well out of reach of where Prompto's flailing limbs had been. “Now I get to see this picture that will be the star of the early works exhibit.”

“It's not even that good!” Prompto whined, trying to grab it back.

“Noctis!” Luna yelped, sliding just out of reach.

Noct raised his hands, menacingly wiggling his fingers. His eyes were bright and he looked like he was barely containing his laughter.

“You heard the lady.” He tried to growl. The effect was lost when he giggled.

“Oooh, Prom, these are so good!” Luna's eyes were wide as she flipped through his photos. “What are you even saying, oh my gosh.” She turned to stare at him. “I will literally buy these. Let me pay you. I want to hang these up in my room. I will be the first to create a shrine dedicated to your photos.”  
Prompto snorted. “ _Luna_ , no!”

“Luna, _yes_!” Luna walked forward, still on her knees, to sit back down next to him. “I am so serious right now. I will pay you. In all the lunch money I've never used. Do you know how much there is? So much. I always take food from the house, Prompto. Ravus still gives me lunch allowance. Let me buy them. Please. I will beg you.”

“Aren't you already begging?” Prompto laughed, dropping his head to rest on Noct's shoulder. Noctis grinned, happy that Prompto was initiating more contact.

“If you don't let me do this I will take this lunch money and buy drugs.”

“Where you gonna get drugs, Lunafreya?” Noctis snorted, cuddling into Prompto as much as he was curled into him.

“...Behind. The school. Maybe. I'll figure it out if I have to, dammit! But seriously! Don't make me resort to that I don't really want to do drugs. ...What kind of drugs should I do, Noctis?”   
“Weed.”  
“Prompto, let me buy at least two of your photos or I will go behind the dumpster in the back of the school and buy weed from a shady older student. Do you want that on your conscious, Prompto?”

“Okay, fine.” Prompto snickered. “You can give me a dollar for both pictures. It's a big sale, happening right now. If you buy three they're all free. Great deal here, best you'll ever get.”

Luna glared at him, lips upturned in a pout.

Noctis snorted, trying to stop his laughter before it managed to bubble out.

(He failed, but it was a valiant effort.)

 

* * *

 

“How was school today, Lunafreya?” Ravus asked when she stepped into the house. Umbra sniffed her hand, tail wagging happily. Pryna decided to shove her entire front end between her legs, walking with her, tongue lolling contently.

That was. Weird. Usually he only ever gave her a curt acknowledgment. At least he looked like he'd gotten some sleep, he'd looked awful this morning. Maybe that was why? If he'd gotten a nap and was in a good mood...  
“It was okay. I told Prompto I was going to build a shrine to his pictures.”  
“...Well. Alright then. No problems?”  
“Besides having to threaten him that if doesn't let me, I'm gonna go buy weed instead? No. Everything was fine.”  
Ravus opened his mouth, closed it, opened, closed. Luna thought he looked a bit like a fish out of water with that deadpan stare over his laptop screen.

“I'm. Going to ignore that. I'm glad it was a good day.”

Weird, weird weird weird!

“...Kay. Thanks. I'm. Gonna go to my room now.” She edged around him, trying not to squint to harshly.

“Ah, Ignis brought over cookies, if you want a snack. They're in the kitchen, on the island.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you. Do..Do you want some?”  
“I've already had a few, but thank you, Luna.” Ravus rubbed at his eyes. “I don't think I'll have time to cook anything tonight. Pick a place and I'll order delivery.”  
He was acting. So. Weird. WHY.

“...You're sure I can pick?”

“Of course. Where ever you want. Order whatever you want, too. Just, please be reasonable with your order.”

“Did something happen?” Luna asked, bluntly. Pryna whined, still between her legs.

“What? No, of course not. Why are you asking?” Ravus blinked, looking startled. He took the pencil he'd been chewing at out of his mouth, likely just realizing he'd even been doing it.

“You never let me pick where we order. Or say anything when I come home. Or ask if I want a snack.”  
Ravus stared.

“...Really?” He asked, eyes rather wide. “My. My apologies. I didn't. I didn't realize I never did such simple things.”

Luna stared back.  
“It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it.” She said, stepping back. Pryna stepped with her, tilting her head to the side. “I'm not. Really hungry right now. Um. Bye.”

“...Bye.” Ravus said, sounding puzzled and put out. Umbra hopped up on the couch next to him, sprawling out in a way that left his muzzle resting on Ravus's thigh.

Luna really, _really_ wanted to know what had happened today, now.

 

 


	17. Love you, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano is winding down, and I am so close to the 50k goal!  
> "No you aren't Faillan"  
> Shhh yes I am you guys just haven't seen everything yet. ;)  
> Once I finish it up, I'm probably going to take a few days break and just. Die. Before continuing on. My poor hands need a rest lol

“Did you talk to Ravus?”  
“Holy _fuck_ Lunafreya!” Gladio dropped his glass, luckily into the sink where it cracked, but didn't shatter.  
“Hi Luna.” Noct said, not even looking up from his dinner. He slipped Carbuncle another piece of broccoli.

“Did you talk to Ravus, Gladio?” Luna asked again, stomping further into the kitchen.

“What? No! You said not to, yeesh!”

“Then why is he being so... _nice_! It's weird!”

“Are you just here to yell at me?” Gladio sighed, carefully picking up the busted glass and chucking into the trash. “Because, I swear. I didn't talk to him.”  
Luna narrowed her eyes into a glare, ripping open the fridge door open and grabbing the first can her hand wrapped around.  
“Put the beer back in the fridge, Luna.”  
“Opps.” She set it down, ignoring the exasperated sigh Gladio gave her, and grabbed a soda can instead.

“Okay.” She paused, popping the tab and taking a sip. “If _you_ didn't talk to _him_. Did _he_ talk to _you_?”

“...We had lunch today.” Gladio admitted. “Noctis, I swear to god, if you give Carbuncle any more of your broccoli!”

“I'm not doing anything!”  
“I can see you! You literally just gave him some!”

Noctis put his hand back on the table quickly.  
“...No I didn't. Don't lie Gladio, you're a bad example.” Noct huffed.

Luna stared at him, taking another sip. Ew, she hated Dr. Pepper. Why was she drinking this. It was nasty.

She kept drinking it anyways.

“What did you talk about, then?”

“Luna, that's between us. Noctis!”  
“Look, I'm eating it!”  
“You are dropping it on the floor!”  
“I am not!”  
“ _I can see you!_ ”

Luna huffed, annoyed her questions weren't being answered.  
“Gladio!”  
“ _No_ , Luna. Alright, Carbuncle. Come here, away from this little shit.”

_Ugh!_

 

* * *

 

“Did Luna get back safe?” Gladio sent Ravus a text, a few minutes after Luna had stomped off, mad about not getting what she'd come for.   
“She left?!” Ravus replied quickly.

“Oh my god Ravus, you just said you where going to try harder.”  
His reply came slower this time.

“I did! I asked her things!”

Another text pinged, a few seconds after that one.   
“She's in her room, so I guess she used the window.”

Gladio sighed.

Good gods, that girl.

At least Ravus was learning he couldn't just...leave her alone all the time, and expect her to like him.

And he hadn't even needed to yell at him!  
He'd decided that for himself!

Gladio felt like a proud brother.

This idiot, finally realizing what he'd been saying all along.

“Hey, Gladio?”  
“Yeah, Noctis?”  
Now if he could just get this little kid to listen to him, and not feed his vegetables to the dog.

“Can I watch TV?”  
“Sure. You don't need to ask, Noct.”  
“...I know.”

Ookkaay then.

“Why'd you even ask, you stinker?”  
“Dunno.” Noct shrugged. He looked wary.

“...Something on your mind, Buddy?”  
Noct dropped his eyes, offering up a half-shrug.

“That's a yes. Want to talk about it?” Noct didn't look like he really wanted to do that, but Gladio remembered their conversation from the other day. He didn't want to make him feel like he couldn't keep anything to himself. “Or, we could just watch TV together and hang out. We haven't done that in a while, have we?”

Noctis gave him a timid smile, not really looking at his face. “TV! Lets watch TV together!”

Gladio wanted to sigh. He sounded so damned happy over such a simple thing, but his actions screamed something else.

He didn't know what to do for his kid, dammit! Maybe they needed to start up the family therapy sessions, again?

But Noctis had _begged_ to be allowed to have just his personal sessions...

Why was parenting so damned hard?

How did other people make it look so fucking easy?  
It was awful!

Rewarding, sure. He would never regret his kid, even with all his issues. He would never give him up, would never even _joke_ about it.

But even if it could be rewarding and even if he could feel all those things, it could still be _really fucking awful_. Noctis wasn't even a teenager! Teenagers were supposed to be the hard ones!

Argh! He just wanted his kid to have a normal childhood, dammit. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to give that to him.

“What do you want to watch, then?” He asked.

“Prompto swears Chopped is _the_ shit.”

“I highly doubt Prompto would call anything the shit, but sure. To the couch!”

Noct looked like he was going to try and vault over the back of it. Again.

“Nope! Walk around! Sit like a normal person!” Gladio stopped him, grabbing him around his waist and lifting him up. This kid! It was like he was trying to fuck his back up even more.

“How can I walk if I'm all the way up here?” Noctis laughed. A real, genuine laugh. Those were rare, these days.

_He loved this kid so much, holy shit._

“That's a good point, Noct. Guess you get to just enjoy the ride, then.” Gladio blew a raspberry against his neck, getting another laugh _and_ a squeal out of him.

He sat on the couch, (“ _like a normal person, Noct, see how I did that?_ ”) but instead of setting Noctis down beside him, he just plopped him into his lap, letting him adjust his position himself.

He didn't try and wiggle off, so Gladio was going to give himself points for that.

“Alright. Chopped. Let's see what the fuss is about.” Gladio said, grabbing the remote resting on the arm of the couch. “Does it matter what episode we watch? Is this like. Chronological?”   
“Uuhh...I don't think so?” Noct sounded just as confused as Gladio felt.

“I feel like if I have to text Ignis he'll dump my sorry ass.” Gladio snorted. “Okay. Eenie Meenie Miney mo...This episode it is!”

Noctis laughed at him, curling in closer. Gladio wrapped a big arm around him and pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

Ugh, this kid would be the death of him. From cuteness or just overall “I'm fucking him up oh fuck, oh no” stress...well, that was to be seen.

But either way. The death of him!

 

* * *

 

“Ignis?”

“What is it, Prompto?”

“Do you wanna see some pictures I took today?”

“Of course I do, just give me a moment to finish up here.” Ignis smiled over his shoulder at the blond boy, in the middle of doing dishes.

“Mmkay!” Prompto chirped, backing out of the kitchen. “I'm gonna go sit on the couch.”  
“Alright, darling.” Ignis smiled. He was in a rather good mood today. That was, unfortunately, rather rare. He might start his day pleased, or he might end it that way. There were few days where he woke up and went to bed happy.

Ignis was rather relieved that, even if only for today, he was happy for the majority of his day.

“Right then!” He said, walking over to the couch and joining Prompto. “Let's see what masterpieces you've taken today.”  
Prompto let out a high pitched giggle, cuddling into his side and offering him the camera.

Ignis took it, carefully.   
“That's the last one I took today. Just keep hitting that little arrow button...thingy. I'll tell you when you hit the end!”

“It's a wonderful picture, Prompto. Did Luna know you were taking it?”  
“No. I had Noctis distract her.” He snickered, burrowing his face into Ignis's soft pj's.

Ignis laughed with him, shaking his head.

Kids.

“You should show it to her. I'm sure she'll love it as much as I do.”  
Prompto grumbled.

“I showed her pictures earlier, and she said she was going to buy all of them and make a shrine.”  
Ignis snorted, startled.

“Well, I have first dibs on that honor!” He said, leaning his head against Prompto's. He had to twist the camera, so he could keep looking at the pictures.

Prompto huffed, looking put out.

“Not you too!” He whined. “They aren't that good!”  
“Oh, I think they're absolutely wonderful. Don't argue with me on this, Darling.”

Prompto rolled his eyes and wiggled, adjusting his position so he could flop over and rest his head in Ignis's lap.

“Hi.”  
“Hello, Prompto.”

Ignis took a hand off the camera, dropping it into sunshine hair and stroking through it carefully.

Prompto let out a happy little sigh at the feeling, eyes dropping closed.

Ignis smiled down at him, still flipping through the pictures and making quiet, thoughtful commentary.

When he finished, he leaned over and gently set it down on the coffee table.

“Excellent as always, Prompto. I can see why Luna wants to fight for the right to have the first shrine.”

Prompto huffed a quiet little laugh, blinking up at him adoringly.

Ignis stared right back, just as in love with Prompto as he was with him.

Cute children were both the best and the worst things ever.

He was so glad Prompto wasn't a very whiny child, because if he was?

Ignis was sure he would loose every battle of wills they might have had.

All he'd need to do was blink those adorable, big, bright violet-blue eyes at him and he was done for.

An absolute goner.

“Whatcha thinkin' about, Iggy?” Prompto asked, head tilting just slightly to the side. Ignis thought it made him look a little bit like a puppy.

“Just about how cute you are.” Ignis replied, still threading his fingers through his hair.

Prompto's face quickly reddened.

“What?” He squeaked, burrowing his face against Iggy's stomach. “ _Why_?”

“Because it's true, and I love thinking about how lucky I am to have you. About how much I love you, silly boy.” He leaned down and nuzzled into the side of Prompto's head.

“...I love you too, Iggy.” Prompto whispered, after a moment of hesitation. He peeled his head away from his hiding place and smiled up at him bashfully. His cheeks were still incredibly red. “Thank you for keeping me.”

Ignis took a sharp breath in.

Holy shit. He'd never said that before. Oh god.

“Iggy?” Prompto asked, pulling away and sitting up on his knees. He reached for him nervously, chewing at his lip. “Why are you crying? Is it...Is it cause I said that? I'm sorry! I won't—Eep!” He cut himself off when Ignis tugged him into a tight hug, pressing fierce kisses against the top of his head.

“Sweet child,” He breathed. “I love you so much, I can hardly stand it.”

Prompto only hesitated for a breath before wrapping his own arms around Ignis in return.

“Thank you.” Prompto hiccuped, “For everything you've done for me. For everything you _keep_ doing. _Thank you_. I love you too, Iggy.”

They sat there together, just holding each other, enjoying existing in the same space as the other, until Prompto began nodding off.

Ignis pressed one last kiss to his temple, shooing him up off the couch.   
“Right, then. It's getting rather late, darling. Off to bed with you, you have school in the morning.”  
“Mmkay...” Prompto yawned, stumbling off on his own towards his bedroom. “G'night. Love you...”

Ignis watched him go, unable to help the wide smile on his face.

“Sleep well, darling. I love you, too.”

 


	18. Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be the last happy fluffy one for...a while....  
> Sooo be prepared! :D

“What're you gonna do today, Iggy?” Prompto asked, picking at his toast. Ignis was just glad he was nibbling it, instead of outright refusing to touch it.

“Oh, Gladio and I are going out to have lunch.” He said, offhandedly, taking a bite of his own breakfast. Toast was great when he didn't feel like doing dishes. He loved toast for lazy mornings.

Toast!

…Ugh, he was exhausted.

“Why, darling? Need me to do anything for you?”  
“Ah..Not if you're busy, it's okay.” Prompto said hurriedly. “It's not a big deal.”

“Come now, Prompto. What did you want?” Ignis really wished he could get him to understand that he didn't mind doing things for him. He'd thought they'd had a breakthrough last night but...perhaps not. “I'm sure I have time for whatever it is, Darling.”

The blond sat there, nervously taking tiny bites out of his toast and avoiding Ignis's eyes.

“...Will you stop by the printing store and ask them to print one of each of the photos on this SD card?” Prompto finally asked, dropping his toast and wiping a hand against his pants,(Wincing at the put-out sigh Ignis gave the action,) and digging around in his pocket to produce said object.

“There's only three here, and I have the money from chores, and--”  
“Oh, hush, Prom. If you wanted me to print every photo you've ever taken, I'd do that in a heartbeat. Three pictures is doable, keep your allowance. You were saving for that new game, weren't you?”   
“Yeah, I am. Thank you, Iggy.” Prompto beamed at him.

Ignis melted, again. Stupid, adorable kids.

“Are you sure you don't want me to print up more?” Ignis asked him, finishing off his breakfast.

“I'm sure, Iggy.”  
“Alright, then. I'll drop it off before work.” He picked his plate up and went to put it in the dishwasher, stopping to drop a kiss to the top of Prompto's head.

Prompto giggled, stuffing the rest of his toast in to muffle the sound.

Ignis hide a smile to himself, very much noticing how he didn't freeze or panic over the fact of eating.

He was healing, and Ignis was never not grateful for every step forward, no matter how small it might look to someone else.

 

* * *

 

“Noctis! The alarm didn't go off, we're late, hurry u---Oh. Um. Good morning. You're awake already.” Gladio paused in the kitchen, hair still in the messy half-bun and still wearing the pajama pants that he'd slept in.

“...Why are you awake. And why are you on the island, get off before you hurt yourself, Noctis!”  
“I had a nightmare.” Noct said, sipping at his milk, complete with bendy straw, and swinging his socked feet. “I got up here fine, Gladio. It's fine. But also, I don't think I can get back down without spilling my milk.”

He took another loud slurp.

Gladio stared.

“Want to talk about it, Bud?”  
“Not really.” Another slurp.

“Are you sure? You know your therapist always says--”  
“I don't wanna talk about it, please.”  
“Alright, alright. But I'm here for when...if you decide you do want to, Buddy.” Gladio sighed, dropping his shoulders.

 _Dammit Noctis_ , he couldn't help if he didn't know what he was helping with!

“I know.” This time he blew bubbles in his milk.

Oh man...It must have been really bad if it required a bendy straw _and_ bubbles....

“What'd'ya want for breakfast, then?” Gladio asked, walking over and opening the fridge. “We have eggs, or some sausage, or...?”  
“I already ate some cereal.” Noctis said, finishing off his milk. “I don't need anything else.”

Gladio turned to look in the sink.

“Noct. There's no bowl there. Don't lie. You need to eat something.”

Noct carefully sat his glass on the island, scooting it away from him so he could jump down without breaking it.

“I washed it and put it away already,” he said, nonchalantly.

“Noctis! Don't lie to me!” Gladio snapped, glaring over his shoulder at him. “I'm making you eggs. Do you want cheese on them?”  
“Gladio, I'm not hungry!”  
“I don't care, you need to eat dammit. Cheese or no cheese?”

“I had milk!”

“Milk is not an actual meal, Noctis. _Cheese or no cheese?_ ”

Noctis glared right back, shoulders set in an angry line, before he let out a deep sigh and let them slump, dropping his eyes to the hardwood floor as well.

“...Cheese would be nice.” He whispered.

“Thank you,” Gladio sighed, turning to the stove. “Go get dress, please. We _will_ talk about this lying habit over breakfast, understood? I'm getting sick of it. Noctis, _am I understood_?”

“...Yeah, you're understood. I got it”

Gladio felt awful. His voice was just. So tiny. He didn't get a chance to say anything else before Noct turned and practically ran out of the kitchen.

He didn't know what was up with Noctis lately, but he was _not_ about to let him go around screwing with his already rather fragile health for what he just knew was a shitty reason.

Another great start to another new day.

At least he had another date with Ignis today...It might just be the only salvageable part of his day.

He let out another bone-weary sigh, cracking eggs into a bowl and whisking away at them.

What the hell did Noctis have against being a happy, normal enough kid?

 

* * *

 

Ignis was meeting up with Gladio at a quaint, tiny little restaurant tucked away on a side, less used street.

Ignis personally adored it, with it's gentle decor and wonderful food and staff. He hoped Gladio would enjoy it at least half as much as he did.

Perhaps it was to...soft for his tastes? But, then again, he did frequent Deja Brew, and the atmosphere there wasn't to far from this little hole in the wall. A touch more modern, perhaps a tad more sleek, but still, for the most part, a very relaxed atmosphere similar to this restaurant.

“Hey, Iggy! Sorry I'm a little late, there was an incident with the new shipment of bougainvillea.” Gladio showed up, looking slightly out of breath and entirely exhausted. He pulled his chair out and collapsed into it,giving Ignis a wide, if tired looking, smile.

“Oh, dear. I hope it wasn't to awful a situation.” Ignis said, offering his own smile. (What were Bougainvillea, and how did you have an incident involving them?)

“Nah, it was fine. New guy just ripped his hand open like an idiot, had to cover a little longer than I planned while he got all patched up.”

Ignis widened his eyes.

“Did you catch himself with the sheers?” He asked, eyes bright and interested.

“See, if he'd done that, I would be more sympathetic.” Gladio laughed. “No, he ripped himself open on the thorns. He should have been wearing his gloves, or, you know, grabbed the wrapped part, instead of the stems. But he didn't. So I'm apologizing, for being late to our second date. What an impression I must make, right?”Gladio gave him another smile, this one smaller and more intimate. “I hope you weren't waiting to long.”  
Ignis coughed, adjusting his glasses in an attempt to hide the blush he knew was high on his cheeks.  
“No, No. Only a few minutes. Nothing of note! I was just looking over the menu. They seem to have added a few things, since I was last here.”  
“Oh, really?” Gladio asked, picking his own menu up. “Have any suggestions then, for someone who's never been here before?” He kept his amber eyes, for the most part, off the menu and on Ignis's sea green.

Ignis gave up trying to hide the flush in his cheeks, and met his eyes solidly.

“Well, how hungry are you?” he asked. “There are a few things I can say you'd enjoy, but I'm not sure what would be best. If you're hungry enough to eat a behemoth, well then I would suggest something like their thick sliced pastrami sandwich. If you're only a the usual levels of lunch time hungry, something like their spiced chicken wrap would probably be best.”

“Pastrami it is.” Gladio grinned, putting his menu back on the table. “What about you, Ignis?”  
“Oh, I think I might just get their garden medley salad. I'm not feeling much in the mood for heavier things, today.” Ignis shrugged one shoulder up, also placing his menu down. “One moment, I'll go order for us.” He stood up and gathered the two menus, walking over to the counter, pulling his wallet out and paying as well while he was up there.

He was back within a minute, sliding smoothly back into his chair. Gladio opened his mouth to say something, but Ignis quickly cut him off.

“How was work this morning, besides the bougainvillea incident?” He asked, lips quirked up at the corners in a half-smile and successfully distracting Gladio from insisting he buy their lunch.

“Same old, same old. What about you?” Gladio shrugged. Alright, if Ignis wanted to buy lunch that was fine. He was _so_ getting the next bill, though.

“Ah, much of the same. Except I got away with no incidents.”   
“Lucky man.” Gladio grinned, leaning forward on his elbows. “How was your morning before work? Not like Prom looks like he's a trouble maker, but you never know. Noctis is an absolute monster in the mornings.”  
Ignis laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

“Prompto is the most well behaved child I have ever met.” He said. “I don't know how in the world he became so perfectly polite. Honestly, most days I wish he would be comfortable enough to be a little shit.”

Gladio snorted, startled. “I think you're the first parent I've ever met who wants their kid to be more of a monster.”  
“I never said monster!” Ignis laughed. “Just, little things! Leaving clothes out in piles, skipping a few chores...Normal pre-teen things. He's always so scared of, I'm not sure, my reaction I suppose. It would be nice if he could just be a happy child for once. Not that fake happy he does either.” Ignis rolled his eyes, sighing. “Like I can't tell the difference.”

Gladio nodded, understanding.

“I think Noctis tries...to hard to be a nuisance. He wasn't like this a few years ago, but he just keeps getting worse.” He shrugged one shoulder up, and Ignis found his eyes sliding towards the very well done, detailed tattoo before he jerked them back to Gladio's amused eyes.

“...Apologies.

“No apologies necessary.” Gladio snickered, rolling his shoulders back teasingly. “It's a bomb ass tattoo.”

Ignis hid behind his hands for a moment, shoulder shaking in suppressed laughter.

“Yes, it is indeed a...bomb ass tattoo.” He wheezed around the quiet laughing.

Gladio grinned at him, very much pleased that he'd managed to get such a reaction out of the other man.

 


	19. Good Kids

“Noctis!” Luna hissed, beckoning him over from her position behind the door to an unused classroom.

“...Well alright.” Noct sighed, cutting across the hallway to be yanked in by his collar. “Hi to you too, Luna.”

“What are you _doing_?” Luna shoved him against the wall, glaring down at him. “Why did Ravus text Gladio about you this morning?”

Noct shoved at her, getting enough room to wiggle out from under her arm. He matched her glare with a fierce one of his own.  
“What are you talking about?” He snarled. “If Ravus texted Gladio, you wouldn't have gotten it anyways!”

“I would if he didn't look to see what stupid chat box he was in before he sent it!” Luna scrambled to stand between him and the door. “Seriously, Noct, I know you! What are you planning?”  
“It's none of your business.” Noct sneered, trying to duck around her.   
“Noctis!”

“I don't need a lecture from _you_ about planning stupid shit.”

“Exactly! I do the stupid shit. You have a dad who actually likes you, what are you planning? I can't just...Let you screw it up for yourself!”

“Gladio _isn't_ my dad, Luna.” Noctis shoved past her, blinking back the tell-tale pinpricks of tears. “And _you_ don't get to say anything about me doing shit. You're even worse than me.”  
“Noctis! Noct, wait,” Luna tried to grab his wrist, but he ducked out before she could.   
“Leave me alone.” He huffed, hiking his backpack up higher and refusing to look at her.

Luna stood in the door, watching him leave with her eyes narrowed.

“Oh, hell no,” She said under her breath. “I'm not letting him screw himself over.”

 

* * *

 

“Prompto!”

“I was here first, go bug someone else!”  
“Oh, sod off, Noct. Prom, can I talk to you? Without this asshole?”

“Stay here, Prompto, she's being a jerk today.” Noct placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder, holding tightly and glaring at Luna.

“Um...” Prompto looked between the two, nervously. Luna still scared him, but she was nice enough. But Noctis was his best friend. His only friend, really. But Ignis always said he had to think for himself and not just go along with what others were doing.

“ _You have a brain, Prompto, make sure you use it,”_ He would say.

….but then Noctis would be mad at him and he'd go back to zero friends.

“Fine, Fine.” Luna sighed, seeing his stricken expression. She sat down opposite him, leaning on her elbows on the table.

Noctis angrily shoved another handful of chips into his mouth.

“You said the other day you wanted to take some pictures for Ignis, right?”  
“Uh, yeah! He likes looking at the stars, so I wanted to take some pictures at night to give him! But, I' m not allowed out after dark.”

Luna leaned forward even more.

“What if I told you that I sneak out all the time, and almost never get caught.”  
She saw Noct look up sharply out of the corner of her eye. Oh, good. She had his attention.

“I've never snuck out before.” Prompto looked nervous. “I'm not sure I...really want to.”

“Listen, I get that--”  
“No, Prom, don't listen to her--”

The two kids glared at each other over Prompto's head. Prompto shrank down a little more.  
“I'm just gonna...go.” He mumbled. See, Ignis. He was making his own decisions! His decision was to go hide. But it was still a decision, so! He totally deserved victory fanfare.

“Aw, Prom, no, wait!” Noctis looked stricken, reaching out but hesitating before he grabbed him.

“Sorry, Prompto, didn't mean to drag you into our fight.” Luna sighed, looking put out. “I just thought...Well, you haven't been around that long, but you're a good friend.”  
Oh. Well then. He couldn't wait to tell Ignis he had _two_ friends!

“And, well. Noct and I go out all the time.” Noctis scoffed, unimpressed with her wording. “...Okay, I drag Noctis around all the time. But, I decided I wasn't going to go out...as often, anymore. And I thought it'd be cool, to bring you along on this last outing, so you could get some pictures! And then you'll really be part of our group! But there's no pressure, if you don't want to. It's not...It's not like if you don't come with, you're not gonna be our friend anymore, yeah? So it's up to you.”

“Oh.” Prompto said. That made sense...he thought?  
“Wait, what?” Noctis said. Last outing? _What?_  
Luna shrugged a shoulder up, daintily. She was looking at Prompto, but it was obvious she was talking at Noctis.

“I haven't been...doing my best lately. And I want to try and be better. I'm not a very good example, I guess...I want to do better, for everyone important in my life. But not a perfect angel, I can't pull it off like you can, Prom Pom.” She fluttered her lashes at him, laughing at the choking noise he made.

Noctis stared at her, long and hard.

“This is about me, isn't it?” He huffed, annoyed.

“Maybe.” Luna shrugged. “But maybe not.” She looked, for the most part, indifferent.

Noctis looked incredibly aggravated.

Prompto was just...very confused.

“So...If I do go with you guys...” He asked, picking at his nails nervously. “You're sure Ignis won't find out?”  
“Well, not until you show him the pictures, yeah. We're really good at sneaking out and back in.” Luna assured, grinning.

“...Alright. When are we doing it, then?”

This was going to be great! Prompto would make this trip probably the best one _yet_!

 

* * *

 

“Did you have a good day, Prompto?” Ignis asked, running his hand through sunshine hair as he walked past the back of the couch.

“It was pretty good, yeah! Did you have a good date?” Prompto chirped, chasing his hand as it trailed away. He huffed when he lost the feeling of it, nibbling at his cookie.

“It was rather enjoyable, thank you for asking, Darling. How's your snack?” Ignis had been so excited when Prompto had asked for an after school snack.

Steps forward! Something so seemingly normal, and here he was celebrating it...Ah, well. Life was, of course, so much more interesting with Prompto in it.

“This is really good, Iggy.” Prompto said, between dainty little bites. “When did you make them?”  
“Ah, a few days ago. I made a batch to take to Ravus and Gladio's families.” Ignis settled into the arm chair, setting his feet up against the coffee table and taking a moment to smile at Prompto before he pulled out his laptop.

“Luckies.” Prompto grinned, polishing it off. “Thank you for the snack!”  
“Any time, Prom. Did you need help with any homework, tonight?”  
“Nope! No homework today!” Prompto grinned. “Can I go take some pictures at the park?”  
Ignis frowned, glancing at the clock on his laptop.

“Oh, I suppose. But be back by four thirty at the latest, and be _careful_!”

“Okay, Iggy! Be back at four thirty, then!”

Ignis watched him scramble into his room to grab his camera, reminding him to take his phone along as well.

….He was going to be fine. Ignis knew he was going to be fine.

He still didn't like letting him go around by himself.

But that was partially why he'd bought this little suburban one-story, dammit.

Prompto already had enough trouble being a child, living in that little apartment where he couldn't even leave the lobby safely hadn't been doing him any favors.

This area was incredibly safe, there were children just across the street he got along with, excellent running trails, a cute little park...

The move had been good for him, in all possible ways.

But still. Ignis couldn't help but worry, no matter how hard he tried to be calm about such matters.

Prompto was his son, and he'd only had him for such a short, short time.

Even if the adoption went through with no issues, it hadn't been decided yet.

There were so many possible ways he could mess it up, and if that happened...He wanted as much time with Prompto as he could get.

Even after the adoption went through, he was certain he would continue feeling as such.

Ignis was just glad Prompto didn't mind being dotted on. He...wasn't all to sure he could just. Stop, if Prompto decided that he wasn't a fan of it anymore.

The day would come, he was sure of it. Teenagers were rather prickly.

But for now...well. If neither of them had issues with it, and it wasn't unhealthy...He saw no issue in it.

 

* * *

 

“Ravus!”  
“What is it?”  
“Help me figure out what x equals!”  
“...Right this moment?”  
“Please?”  
“Very well then.”

This was very, _very_ new.

Lunafreya never asked for help on her homework. Ever.

Her grades didn't suffer for it, so he'd never had an issue with it, really.

But he'd always wished she wouldn't shoot him down every time he'd attempted to help.

He'd given up, eventually.

Ravus was only just learning just how much he'd given up by.

“What's the problem you're having trouble with?” He asked, sitting down next to her on her bed after ushering her dog off.

Umbra grumbled at being shooed away from his spot, jumping down to lay with Pryna on the doggy beds currently in the middle of the room.

“This one.” Luna said, pointing at it with her pencil. “I just. Don't get it.” She shrugged, looking incredibly puzzled.

Ravus stared at it.

“What the fuck. How is this middle school math.” He asked. “I have no idea how to do this.”  
Luna snorted.   
“Weren't you like. A straight A, honor roll kid?”  
“Luna, listen close, I will never admit this again.” Luna blinked at him, tilting her head to the side, much like Pryna did when she was confused at what was being said to her. Ravus couldn't decide if it was cuter if Pryna picked it up from Luna, or vice versa. “I am old. I went to middle school a long ass time ago. This is basically rocket science, and I am a lawyer. Not a rocket scientist.”

Luna laughed, bright and loud.

Ravus smiled at her. It'd been...a long time since he'd heard such a real laugh from her.

He'd really fucked up. But at least, she wasn't suffering to badly from his failures.

“So, because I am not a rocket scientist. Just this once, I will condone cheating. Let's moogle it and hope we can bullshit our way to the correct answer.”

Luna choked out a snort, wheezing and clutching her sides.

“Ra-Ravus!” She laughed.

Ravus waited for her to say something else, but it seemed like the laughter was taking up all her air.

Oh, he'd missed hearing her so happy...How hadn't he realized it before?

Just accepting the icy silence, the acting out, the screaming matches.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, noticing how they stiffened just enough to be noticeable.

He just sat there, giving a half hug, and listening to her gasping as she calmed down.

Ravus wasn't ashamed to admit how happy he was when she relaxed into his side.

Yeah. She was still a great kid.

 


	20. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this entire plot in my head for the chapter  
> And then I followed none of it but Its still good so!!

Noctis shoved his phone under his pillow, hearing footsteps in the hallway outside his door.

Gladio was never to great at deciding when he was pretending to be asleep or not, so he wasn't really worried about that.

But he was a little worried about what Gladio would do if he say the plan detailed on the phone, sitting unlocked just out of sight under some flimsy fabric and feathers.

He didn't...He didn't want to do it.

He just wanted to go and have a fun time with Luna and Prompto.

But. Gladio needed to be _happy_! Ignis made him happy. Prompto made him happy, even. He hadn't shut up about how they were _running buddies_ now, after that first time.

Noctis didn't make him happy.

Noctis made him frustrated, and annoyed, and tired.

Noctis held him back from going after the degree he actually wanted, kept him making flower arrangements day after day.

All he was good for was making him sad.

And Gladio deserved better than that.

Gladio deserved better than him, with his crippling chronic pain and his stupid, nonexistent mental health.

Gladio deserved a kid who would actually listen to directions and get a _lab,_ a dog he wouldn't mind being seen with. Not a silly little expensive purse dog that his friends mocked him for.

….He couldn't even feel _bad_ about picking Carbuncle. Noctis _loved_ Carbuncle. Carbuncle was _his_ puppy.

But he couldn't always take care of him, and then Gladio had to deal with him and...

Gladio deserved better than him.

He just hoped Gladio wouldn't send Carbuncle away too, when he finally got sick of him.

None of this was his puppy's fault.

Gladio wouldn't just...dump him. Even if he did send him away, he'd give him to a good family, right?  
Right.

His door knob turned.

Noct stiffened, curling up into an even tighter ball, fighting the urge to shove a hand under his pillow to grip at his phone.  
“See. That's why he didn't let you in, you dingbat.” He heard Gladio whisper, most likely to Carbuncle. “He's asleep.”

Noctis heard the tiny clink of his claws as the little dog trotted across the room and tried to jump into the bed next to him.

He missed, Noctis could feel it, and went flopping back to the floor.  
His tail thumped twice, and he made a pleading whining noise.

Noctis almost sat up to scoop him up and cuddle him into his chest...But then he would have to talk to Gladio and...that would be to hard right now.

“Alright, shh.” Gladio hushed, walking over to help him up. “Don't wake him, he had a rough day. His back has gotta be killing him, so be gentle okay?”

...He hadn't told Gladio anything about his day.

How did he know his back hurt?

Noctis puzzled over this, eyes still shut and face lax in an imitation of sleep, and didn't realize Gladio had placed Carbuncle on the bed until the little dog was burrowing under his arm and pressing against his chest, licking at his chin.

“Sleep well, Bud.” Gladio whispered, brushing his hair off his forehead and pressing a quick kiss there. “Love you.”

Noctis tried to keep his breathing even and steady, but couldn't help the hitch, couldn't help screwing his eyes up.

“Hey, hey.” Gladio soothed, running his hand through his hair.

Shit, he'd been caught. Why else would he be acting so nice when he didn't have to?

“Nightmares, Noct? It's alright. I'm right here. You're gonna be fine. I got you.”

What? No. He couldn't... couldn't be serious, could he? Why would he be sweet, and reassuring when he didn't have to be?

Why would he waste his time with Noct when he didn't have to?  
“Sshh, I'm right here. I got you. I won't let anything happen to you.” Gladio soothed, swiping at the tear tracks.

“I've got you, Noctis. I'm right here. I'm always right by your side, Bud.”

 

* * *

 

“Luna has been. Really nice lately.” Ravus said, taking a swig out of his soda can. Ugh. He wanted something hard, dammit. Why must it be a weeknight. He just wanted to get drunk. Not even black out drunk. Just tipsy!

But no. He was _responsible_. He couldn't down a bunch of alcohol just because. Not when his kid sister was in her room with Noctis, just down the hallway.

 _Ugh_.

“Lucky bastard.” Gladio sighed, downing the last of his mug of coffee.

(“Coffee? At night?” Ravus had asked. “Shut up, it's been a long day.” Gladio had growled.) “But really. That's great, Ravus. See what the both of you putting some effort in will do? I don't want to say I told you so. But I told you so.”

“Noct hasn't gotten better?” Ravus frowned, choosing to ignore the last half of what he'd said. Noctis had always been the sweeter of the two kids, the fact that in just the last two years he'd gotten so... _prickly_...was, frankly, incredibly surprising.

“Therapist says he isn't telling her anything out of the ordinary, everything he says makes it all seem fine. I can't get him to talk to me, he won't even do that thing he used to do where he'd tell Bun all his problems. He's just. Shutting down.” Gladio stared down into his mug, swirling the little bit left.

“I don't know what else to do for him.”  
“You're doing your best, Gladio.” Ravus clapped him on the shoulder. “That's really all you can do. Everyone goes through rough patches. You can't tell me you honestly told your parents every difficult thing you went through?”  
“Well...No, but my shit never lasted two fucking years! I'm getting fed up with this.”

Ravus made to say something, but movement over Gladio's shoulder had him freezing.

“I don't know what else to fucking do.”  
“Uh, yes, Gladio, but may I suggest--”

“ I'm just...dammit, I'm so tired. I don't know how much longer I can handle this.”  
“Gladio, I think--”  
“How can you be in a bad mood for two entire yea--”  
“Hello, Noctis!” Ravus cut him off, standing up abruptly. “Did you want something?”

Gladio shot up from his spot on the couch.

Noctis stood hunched over in the opening leading back to the smaller bedrooms. His eyes were wide, staring just off to the side of Gladio's head, like he couldn't make himself meet his eyes.

“Um...No thank you.” He whispered, taking a staggering step back, eyes not leaving that spot.

“Noct, Buddy, no--” Gladio tried, looking horrified.  
“I...I'm just gonna go back to Luna's room.” Noctis said, blinking quickly. He nearly tripped over his feet, staggering away from the two adults.

“Noctis, please, I didn't—I didn't mean it.” Gladio pleaded, taking a step towards him.

Noctis froze for a fraction of a second, before turning on his heel and bolting down the hallway.

Luna's door slammed shut a second later.

Ravus stared at the spot where he'd disappeared for a second, before jerking his eyes over to Gladio.

“...Are you alright?” He asked, tentatively.

“I just made my kid think I don't want him.” Gladio snarled. “Do I seem like I'm alright?”  
“Gladio,” Ravus warned, eyes narrowing. “Lashing out at me won't do anything to help this.”  
“I need to—I need to go talk to him.” Gladio said, hastily stepping around the coffee table.  
“No!” Ravus hissed, arm shooting out to grip Gladio's harshly. “Let him calm down. You won't be doing any good ripping into him now.”

“But, Noct, I...”  
“Trust me, Gladio. Let him have some breathing room without you standing over him. It'll do you both some good.” Ravus assured.

“Let me get you some more coffee. Uh, we still have cookies Ignis brought over? He gave us a shit ton. I don't know how to eat that many cookies.” Ravus tried to lighten up the mood, offering a smirk over his shoulder.

Gladio stared back at him flatly.

Right, then...

 

* * *

 

Ravus had offered to let them stay for dinner, but Noctis had just looked...so miserable, standing there behind Luna.

Gladio just wanted to get him home so he could try and clear up this complete mess.

“Noct—Noct, wait.” He said, reaching out and grabbing his tiny wrist before he could slink off to his room.  
“What is it?” Noct hiccuped, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Noctis, I didn't...I didn't mean it. I'm just. I'm just frustrated, bud. I just need you to talk to me, okay? How can I help if you don't let me know _how_ to help you?” Gladio tried, dropping to his knees so he could look him in the eyes.

Not that Noctis made it easy, letting his eyes wander everywhere but Gladio's face.

But he didn't want to make Noct look at him...He'd already done enough damage tonight.

Noct needed to hear what he said, but he needed to have a choice in how he much or how little he participated in this apparent one-sided talk, too.

“Noctis?” he tried, instead. “Noct, Buddy...I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry._ I wasn't. I'm _not_ mad at you, Noctis. I love you, so much. You don't even know how much I love you, Noct. But...Noctis, you're hurting yourself!” Gladio made to smooth a hand along his head, but when Noct stiffened, he pulled back, trying to keep the hurt off his face.

He deserved that, he supposed. But still... _Ouch_.

“Noct. I can't help you if you never talk to me. I'm asking you now, alright? Is anything wrong?”

Noctis stared at the ground, refusing to acknowledge him.

Gladio kneeled there for a long time, before he finally sighed and released Noct's hand.

“Alright. Fine.” He said, standing up. “You're allowed secrets, Noctis. But not when they hurt you. And whatever this secret it, it's _hurting you_. But I was...I was already an asshole tonight. I know I was, Noct. So I'm going to just. Let you choose if you want to bring anything up or not. Alright?”  
“...Alright.” Noctis whispered, finally looking at Gladio.

Gladio let his shoulders sag, smiling at him tiredly.

“It's late, bud. Let's get some dinner and get you in bed, yeah? What do you want tonight?”  
“You said you were making veggie stew.” Noct said, trailing after Gladio just a few steps behind.

“Yeah, but then I was a jerk. So you get to pick. Whatever you want, Noct.”  
“...Can we have that rice bowl thing?”

“Oh, the mother and child one from that place downtown?”  
“Mmhmm.”

“Well...I'll call and see how long wait time is. You still have school tomorrow, Noct.” Gladio sighed, reaching for his phone. Shit, what was that place called again? “Why don't you go get ready for bed? Let Carbuncle out too, if he needs it.”  
“Okay.” Noctis said. He hesitated, hovering half way out of the kitchen.

“Something on your mind, Noct?” Gladio asked, smiling at him warmly.

_Yes, yes, please talk, please let me help you, please let me fix my mistakes..._

“Um...I...” Noct looked nervous, before he threw himself at Gladio and wrapped thin arms around his waist. “I'm sorry. I can't. I can't tell you.” He hiccuped. “...I love you.”  
Gladio moved to hug him back, but Noctis released his grip and backed up before he could.

Gladio let his arms drop back to his sides.  
“I love you too, Noct.” he said, eyes sad.

Noct spun around and ran out of the kitchen, hiccuping tiny sobs that he hoped Gladio couldn't hear.

Tonight just proved it.

Gladio didn't _really_ want him.

He just _thought_ he did.

 


	21. Froggy Macarons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A NANOWRIMO WINNER!!  
> I'm so tired.  
> Being so tired, with my carpal tunnel having carpal tunnel :  
> I will be taking a few days off, sleeping and resting and editing the past chapters to catch thing hasty spell checks didn't.  
> Updates will now be Mondays and Thursdays, but not this Monday, December 4th, because as I said. I am tired.  
> So, enjoy!  
> NaNo might be done, but the ride's not over yet! :D
> 
> If you want to yell at me during this break, I point you towards my tumblr! faillan.tumblr.com/

“Noctis?” Luna asked, finding him in their little unused hallway. It was the middle of fourth period, he and Prompto didn't have the same class, so it didn't surprise her that he'd ditched.  
“Oh. Hey, Luna.” Noct glanced up at here, under eyes dark and puffy.  
“Is...is everything alright at home?” She asked, coming to sit next to him. She offered him a handful of m&m's, frowning worriedly when he rejected them, shrugging listlessly.  
Noctis curled farther into himself, pulled away from the warmth of his friend.

“Everything is fine.” He said, voice cracking.

“C'mon, Noct...Don't lie. Not to me. I've always got your back, you know?” She paused for a breath, gathering her thoughts. “...Ravus sometimes does shit like that too, he never really means it though--”  
“Ravus is your _brother_ , Luna. Not your...” Noctis cut himself off, fiddling with the zipper on his hoody. “Besides, he's _actually_ your brother. Gladio is just _stuck_ with me.”

“Hey, if anything, Ravus got stuck with _me_. Gladio _chose_ you!” Luna tried, putting a hand on his knee.

Noctis laughed, sad and angry and bitter.

“Sure, Luna. If Ravus really didn't want you, you wouldn't live with him. He'd just send you back to live with your Mom, and you know it.”

Luna sat with him, quiet and contemplative.

“So, I guess both of them chose us. That's something, huh?” She murmured, looking down at her lap.

“Luna,” Noctis sighed. “You can think it but we both know that's not true. Gladio doesn't want me. You heard him last night too. He wasn't exactly quiet about it.”  
“I didn't hear him say ' _ew, I hate Noctis, I wish he would leave_ ,'” Luna pitched her voice down, low and growling in a sad attempt at an imitation of Gladio. “I heard him say that he wished you would _talk to him_!”

“Luna.”

“..yeah?”  
“You aren't helping. Like, at all. Can you just drop it?”  
“Noctis...really, this isn't healthy.”  
“You had no problem with it until Ravus decided to give a shit about you again.” Noctis sneered, pointedly turning away from her.

“Hey! Noctis!” Luna growled, hurt clear in her voice and on her face.

Noctis turned his nose up at her, refusing to acknowledge her anymore.

Luna sat there, waiting, before shoving off the tile floor and stomping away,

“Fine, ruin the best thing in your life, I don't care anymore.”  
“You aren't the best thing!” Noctis yelled after her.

“I wasn't talking about me!” She yelled back, whirling around on her heels and glaring down at him.

Standing there, just down the hallway, anger and hurt clear in every line of her body, in every crease on her face, she looked much bigger than her five foot one height usually managed.

“I'm just a consistent in your life. No matter how much shit either of us get into, the other is there to help take the fall. What you're doing? This isn't consistent. This isn't even shit. This is a straight up _fuck up_ Noctis! You think you're only going to hurt yourself, going through with whatever bullshit you're thinking up?” She scoffed, jerking her head to the side so he couldn't see her blinking away tears. Her hair curtained her face, soft blonde hair falling out of place to block their view of each other. “Gladio will be crushed if you leave. _I_ will be crushed if you leave. Prompto will think it's somehow his fault, _just watch him_. Ravus will miss you too, and your aunt, and Ignis, and Cor and Cid and Weskham and _everyone else_ who remembers you and your parents and your uncle. It's not. Just. You! You selfish little--”  
“Shut up! Just shut up!” Noctis shouted, staggering to his feet, one hand pressed against the wall for balance. “You don't know anything! Cor and Cid and Weskham haven't seen me in _years_! Iris only sees me when Gladio doesn't want me for the night! Everyone else will get over me the second I'm gone! I'm not this big presence, I'm not someone people will miss!” He choked, fists clenched hard enough that his nails dug into his palms and drew blood.

“So just! Just shut up!”

Luna stepped back, shocked.

“...You don't. You can't really think that, right?” She asked, looking horrified.

Noctis tsked, jerking his eyes away from hers.

Dammit. Now the anger was fading, and now he was just...sad.

He was _sick_ of being sad all the time.

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay, Luna?” Prompto asked, sliding into the bench next to her, dropping his lunch box on the table.

Luna sniffed, rubbing at her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I'm...I'll be fine. Don't worry about it.” She gave him a wavering smile, trying to reassure him.

“...You and Noct had a fight, didn't you.” Prompto said, voice small and knowing.

“Yeah. Yeah, we did.” Luna said, not going to lie to him.

Prompto opened his lunch box and pulled out a cute little tin, covered in cartoon moogles. He opened that, too, and offered the contents to Luna.

Luna laughed wetly, taking out a macaron shaped like a cartoon frog's head.

“Iggy made them last night.” Prompto smiled, eyes sad. “They're green tea flavored. He packed me like. _Four_ , Luna. I can't even eat one whole one. So, you know. Drown your angst in desserts? If you want to.”

Luna laughed again, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Thank you, Prompto.” She said, sincerely. “This means a lot.”  
Prompto blushed, bashful, and shrugged a shoulder up. “We're friends, right? So. I guess it's the least I can do.”  
“What? Feed me home made macarons by your renowned chef of a father? If this is your least, I'm interested in seeing your best.” She joked, taking a bite out of the one in her hand.

“Uuugghh. This is sooo gooodd...Prompto, tell your Dad to dump Gladio and go flirt with my brother.”  
Prompto giggled at her.

“I dunno, Luna. I like Noct and Gladio. Your brother just _scares_ me. It's a two verse one deal.”  
“That's probably a smart choice.” Luna joked. “Ravus is a hard ass.”  
“Language.” Noctis said, sliding in next to Prompto and leaning against him. “Hey, Prom. Hi, Luna.”

“Noctis!” Prompto chirped, clearly pleased at his appearance. “I missed you. Want a macaron?”

“Hey, Noct.” Luna said, trying to seem casual. She failed tremendously.

Noct offered her a weak smile. “Sorry, Luna.” He said. “I didn't...Mean to yell at you and then ditch, earlier.”  
“No no, it's fine. It was my fault.”  
Prompto looked scandalized.  
“Ignis says a fight is almost never a single persons fault.” He said, very matter-of-factly.

“You can't take all the blame if both people participated in it.”

Luna and Noctis exchanged weak, pleased little grins.

“Oh, yeah?” Noct asked. “What else does Ignis say about fights?”  
“That if I ever listen to his road rage I'm never to repeat a single word he says. Ever.”

Luna laughed, quick and bright and startled.

“Ignis? Road rage? I never thought someone would tell me _Ignis_ was a serious _rager_.”  
“I've been in the car with him!” Noctis butt in, grin becoming stronger as he relaxed back into the presence of his friends. He hated fighting with Luna. Why did they keep going for each others throats, lately? It was just...awful. “I definitely can!”

Prompto sniffed, hauntingly. “Excuse you, Noctis,” he said. “Ignis was a perfect, gentlemanly driver when you went with him. And you were asleep the entire drive back!”  
“Details, details, Prompto. You gotta look at the bigger picture, here.” Noctis waved a hand dismissively.

“What bigger picture?” Luna scoffed, amused.

“The one where Ignis is totally the kind of person to have some serious road rage. I mean, really. Someone that calm? He's _gotta_ need an aggressive outlet.”

Luna sat there, laughing with her two friends. Who needed friends the same age, when these two idiot sixth graders were just...so much more fun?  
She wasn't fooled by Noctis, however. Not by his carefree act, and not by his happy mask.

She wasn't dumb enough to think just one more screaming match would get through to him.

This wasn't over, he wasn't done being an idiot.

But she wasn't about to sit back and let him be a destructive idiot on his own.

If she kept pushing, he'd keep retreating, until all that he left out was just an empty shell.

He'd been doing this for years, she knew how much to push by now.

Luna couldn't think about herself, how she felt when he did this.

She needed to convince him, somehow, to stick around. To finally talk to her, to Gladio, to his therapist, hell, even to Carbuncle!

He couldn't keep all this inside. He couldn't keep pretending to be alright until he absolutely _wasn't_.

So she'd keep him laughing, keep poking fun at him with Prompto, keep him busy as much as she could so he didn't recede back to those thoughts.

She wasn't going to let him do what she'd done. She was just as much of an idiot as him, she couldn't claim to suddenly be all better, couldn't claim to be living a carefree life.

No matter what, Lunafreya would not allow Noctis to be his own downfall. Not like she had been to herself.

She _couldn't_ let that happen.

 


	22. I've got you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Break over!  
> Sorry it's a little shorter than I usually aim for, but it seemed like a good ending point, so. *Shrug*  
> See you Monday for a longer, much more painful chapter! :D

“What time are we going tonight?” Prompto asked, nibbling carefully at a carrot stick.

Noct stared at him in clear alarm, cafeteria pizza in hand.

“...There's not even dressing on that.” He said, horrified.

Prompto laughed, only a _little_ nervously, shoving at him gently.

“Seriously, when are we going? Ignis sometimes stays up really late.”  
“Uh, we generally sneak out around twelve thirty? Sometimes later. Go to bed early, get those few hours in.” Luna said, swiping a cucumber slice from Prompto's lunch. “Just leave your window open a crack, and I'll wake you up when we go, okay? It's what I always do for Noct.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Prompto grinned, offering her another veggie from the little glass container. He was pretty sure Ignis got it out of the baby isle, because it had fluffy chocobos on it, but he didn't really care, because _chocobos_.

She took a celery stick, this time.   
“Awesome. But seriously, where's the dressing.”  
“To many calories.” Prompto said, nonchalantly. Luna blinked, confused, watching the other blonde tense up as he realized what he'd said.

“We also ran out of the kind I like.” He rushed to correct himself, hoping they hadn't really noticed.

Luna watched him, warily, before seeming to shrug it off.

Noct was paying more attention to his greasy pizza than anything Prom was saying.

Thank the gods.

He didn't want to have to explain...that part of his life.

He already hated acknowledging even it's existence between the four adults that _needed_ to know, he didn't want to have to tell his friends why he didn't dip his vegetables in dressing during lunch.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Noct. How was school?”

Dammit.

“Hi, Gladio.” He sighed, turning back around to look up at him. Carbuncle tripped on his feet, making an annoyed huffing noise as he waited with him.

He'd wanted to sneak into his room before Gladio saw him. He had some stuff he still wanted to shove into his backpack for the night.

 _Dammit_.

“School was school. It was boring. And useless.”  
“Well, alright then.” Gladio laughed, coming over and ruffling his hair. “Why were you trying to sneak past me, huh?”

Noctis shrugged lazily, resolutely ignoring his rapid heartbeat.  
“I wasn't sneaking. If I was sneaking, you wouldn't have seen me.”  
“Oh yeah?” Gladio tugged at his wrist, gently pulling him into the kitchen. Carbuncle whined, deciding not to follow them and just flopping over where he was. Gladio had made him run an entire extra _half mile_ that morning, he wasn't moving when he was already halfway to Noct's room! “Smart ass. Want something to eat? I bought a bunch of the tenebrae tarts you love so much! Ignis hooked me up, you know they usually limit those to two per person? He let me buy _eight_ of them.”  
“Wait, what? They do? You mean all this time we could be getting _four_ tarts instead of _two_?”

Gladio snorted, pulling the white bakery box out of the cupboard.

“Hey, you. Pace yourself.” He plated two of them and placed it in front of him, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. He turned around to put the box away again, making sure it was on a high shelf Noctis couldn't reach.

If Gladio let him, that kid would eat nothing but those tarts!

“So, how did you buy eight, then?” Noctis asked, taking a big bite out of one.

“I got a maybe-boyfriend exception.” He laughed, pulling the carton of milk out and pouring Noct a glass. “I asked Ignis if he'd make some extra for you.”

“How much did that cost you?” Noct snorted. Tenebrae tarts were always expensive, even if you got the shitty kind at the grocery store. (Gladio had tried nearly every brand for him, but really. They were just a pre-packaged insult to the ones from Ignis. Why even bother?)

Tarts made by Ignis Scientia, in his bakery, fresh every morning?

Ouch. Gladio's poor wallet.

“Eh, it was worth it.” Gladio grinned, sliding the glass over slowly. “The look on your face when I said I'd gotten some? Priceless.”  
Noct stiffened, just a little, reaching for his milk and hoping Gladio hadn't noticed.

“These are super expensive, Gladdy. Like, five dollars for _one_. Eight? You _must_ love me.”

“Excuse you, they're only four dollars and seventy five cents, thank you.” Gladio joked, eyes warm. Noctis noticed, how he hadn't taken any tarts for himself.

“Of course I love you, Noctis.” He said. “I'm allowed to splurge on your favorite food if I want to. I wanted to.”

“...Is this because of the other day?” Noctis asked cautiously. “Because...It's. It's okay, Gladio. It wasn't a big deal.”

Gladio sighed, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms across his chest, then sighed again and uncrossed them to let them rest on his thighs.

“Noct, Buddy,” he started, “It really _was_ a big deal. I was way out of line, okay? I should never had said those things. Never. You belong here with me. I will _never_ get tired of you. If I ever say something so...so stupidly insensitive again, I want you to kick me in the balls.”  
Noctis snorted into his milk, surprised.

“Gladdy!”

“What? It's true! I was a dick, and I give you permission to kick me in the dick if there's ever a next time I do something that shitty to you!”  
Noctis couldn't help his giggles.

“You're so stupid!”

Gladio smiled at him, leaning forward against the table. Noctis looked away, swirling the milk around in his glass and watching it spiral around.

“Hey, Gladdy?”  
“Yeah, bud?”  
“So. So that means no matter what I do, you won't get rid of me?”  
Gladio started, eyes widening and jaw going slack before he could stop himself.

Noctis curled in on himself a little more, letting go of his glass to shove his hands in his lap and fiddle with his fingers.

“What? Noctis, no! You could _murder_ _a man_ and you still wouldn't be able to get me to get rid of you!” He stood up and went to kneel next to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Noctis? Come on, Noct. I need you to talk to me. Why do you keep thinking I'm going to get rid of you? I will never, never do that. You're stuck with me.”  
Noctis shrugged, flopping forward so his head was resting on his adopted father's chest.

“I dunno.” He lied. “I think Ms. Sue calls it catastrophic thinking.”

“Well, if the therapist calls it catastrophic, we know it's bad.” Gladio sigh, curling his arms around Noct and holding him tighter.

“Do you want to talk about anything?” He tried.

“No thank you.” Noctis mumbled, rubbing his face against the smooth fabric of Gladio's shirt. “...Will you just. Keep doing this?”

“Of course, bud. Whatever you want.” Gladio soothed, one hand petting through the back of Noct's hair. “I'm always here for you. Whatever you want, Noct, whatever you need. I've always got your back.”

Noctis hiccuped.

He really, really didn't want to go through with this.

He _loved_ Gladio. Gladio loved _him_.

But Gladio would be even happier _without him_.

He was selfish enough, clinging to him like this, knowing in a few hours he'd be gone.

He felt awful, knowing what he was about to do to Gladio, to Prompto and Luna, to Iris, to Carbuncle, to _everyone_.

“Hey, hey,” Gladio shushed his shuddering sobs, standing up with Noctis cradled against him. Carbuncle staggered into the kitchen, ears at attention and whining. He rushed over and hopped onto the recently vacated chair, reaching up as high as he could and pawing at Noct's leg.

“Whatever's going on in that head of yours, we'll figure it out together, Noct.” Gladio soothed, rubbing a hand up and down his back, mindful of the mess of scar tissue.

“I've got you.”  
He wasn't all to sure why that just seemed to make Noctis sob even harder.

 

 


	23. Be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> See you Thursday

____“That's a big bag, Noct.” Prompto whispered, sliding to the ground carefully. Luna kept an arm around his legs, steadying him until he had both feet planted firmly.

“I brought snacks.” Noctis whispered back, showing him the contents.

“...That's a lot of snacks.”  
“Luna eats a lot.”

Luna smacked him upside the head.   
“Come on, assholes.” She huffed. “If we go out on the north trail, we can cut across the fields to get to the park.”  
“We can't just take the south trail?” Prompto asked, following after the older two.   
“If we were going to that park, we could.” Noctis grinned. “But we're going to the other, cooler one.”

“No one really uses it, because it's so far off the paths. They were supposed to pave it, and they never did, and then the gravel just. Disappeared! So now you can only get there if you know how to.” Lunafreya explained, bobbing her flashlight to make it seem like her shadow dog was running.

“What if I get lost? What do I do then?” Prompto reached out and grabbed for Noct's hand. Noctis gave a little smile and tightened his grip around his fingers.

“You won't get lost, dummy.” He assured. “Just stick with Luna. She knows this place better than anyone else.”  
“That's what happens when you've grown up in one place.” Luna huffed, looking bitter.

“You go stay at your moms a lot?” Prompto tried, grabbing at her sleeve with his free hand.

“Nah, Prom. I'm there maybe every other weekend, and it's been like that for the last five years. That's not a lot, really.”

Prompto frowned, letting go of Noctis to loop his arms around her waist.

“...Sorry.” He whispered.

“It's not your fault.” Luna shrugged, looking behind her at the boys. “Shit...Shit happens.” She turned on her heel, extracting herself from his back-hug and walking backwards for a few steps.

“Hey, Prom? Guess what?”

“What?” Prompto giggled.

“If we cut across that field over there, we arrive at the perfect picture spot.”  
“That field? Across the road? What happened to the trail?!” Prompto whined, moving his hands to clutch at his camera.

“Aah, fine. That takes longer, but fine. We'll take the trail after all, just for you.” Luna grinned, blowing him an exaggerated kiss.

Noctis snorted, walking past her.   
“C'mon, Prom. The trail is over here.”

 

* * *

 

“Those are the best pictures I've ever taken!” Prompto gushed, fingers twitching to flip through them again.

Luna laughed, still mindful of keeping her voice down as they kept walking. They were taking the north trail back, and they'd gotten to the point where houses were now within shouting distance.

“That's great, Prom. Who all are you gonna show those too?” Luna asked, hiding a yawn behind her hand. Ugh. It was so late. They never stay out so late. Curse that camera's stupidly long battery life.

Curse it!

“Uuh...You, and Noct, and Gladio, and Ignis, and Aranea, and Cindy, and--” Prompto rattled off an impressive list of names, finally stopping to take a wheezing breath.

“Do you think Ravus will wanna see some?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Maybe? If you ask him to look at them he will. He's been a nice brother, lately.”

“Yeah, since someone kicked his ass into shape.” Noctis snorted, coming up behind Prompto and linking his arms around him in a quick, tight hug, before backing off to walk behind them again.

Luna thought he sounded kind of choked up...but, it was really late, and she was really tired, so she could only imagine how tired he was.

“Honestly, I think Ignis did it?” She shrugged one shoulder up. “He brought over cookies and Ravus had like. A life crisis. And then decided to start caring again? It was weird. Prom, your dad's baking made my brother take that stick out of his ass.”  
Prompto choked on air, shoving at her back and making her stumble.

“No! Don't be weird! Why would you say that!” He wheezed, glaring at her.

“Noct, get behind me here. Ignis's baking could totally make someone take a stick out of their ass, right?” Luna laughed, spinning around on her heel.

“...Noct?”

Prompto blinked at her in confusion, turning to look behind him as well.

“....Noctis?” He asked the empty space nervously.

“Noct! This isn't funny!” Luna hissed, turning around in a full circle, swinging her flashlight in every possible direction. “Noctis, come back over here!”

“Luna?” Prompto asked, staring at her. “...Does he. Does he do this sometimes?”  
“No, I don't...He's never done this, I don't. I don't understand. Noctis!”

Prompto breathed in sharply.

“I swear, he was just behind me!”

“It's not your fault, Prompto, It'll be okay. He probably just. He probably just dropped something and went back for it! He's an idiot, he might have just not thought to tell us!”

Prompto was kind enough not the comment on the panic clearly in her voice, barely concealing his own.

 

* * *

 

Ignis didn't know what woke him up, but he did know that something felt...wrong.

Maybe Prompto had had another nightmare? He thought, swinging his legs out of bed and groping the end table for his glasses. He ignored his slippers and didn't bother flicking on any lights, simply letting his muscle memory lead him to Prompto's bedroom, tucked in the back of the house.

He paused there, listening for a moment.   
That—that was odd. Did he have the window open? He cracked the door open, just enough to look in towards his bed.  
His bed that was very empty. Ignis shoved the door open the rest of the way and took notice of the window cracked open enough for Prompto to get through, and had to take a moment to take a breath.

Maybe he just opened it for air? He couldn't have _left_ , they'd just talked to Aranea about when the court hearing was likely to be.

He was probably just. Somewhere in the house.

Yes, of course. That was it.

“Prompto!” Ignis called, flicking on lights as he passed their switches. “Prompto, where are you? Did you have a nightmare?” He wasn't asleep on the couch, like he sometimes did after waking up terrified.

He wasn't in the bathroom, or getting another blanket. Ignis checked the garage, just to be sure he wasn't out there fussing with his camera like he'd already caught him doing.

“Prompto?” He shouted again, beginning to loose his composer. He let the garage door slam behind him, stepping towards the front door to check the porch.   
It was still locked, but he swung it open anyways.

….He really wasn't in the house.

Okay, no need to panic just yet! Maybe he'd gone over to see Noct? Gladio had said that he got nightmares too, and if they had both woken up, maybe they would have seeked out each others comfort?  
He rushed to the kitchen where he'd left his phone charging the night before, quickly swiping at the screen and inputing his pass code, tapping Gladio's name in his contact list.

It rang, and rang, and rang and...and went to voicemail. Ignis cursed, hanging up and calling again. Ring, ring, ring...  
Voicemail. Again.

Alright. Alright, no reason to panic. He would just. Go over and knock.

That was fine. People didn't always have phones, knocking was fine.

He dashed back to his room and shucked his pajama pants off, grabbing a pair of jeans out of the hamper and the first matching pair of footwear he saw.

He shrugged into a coat on his way to the front door, boots in hand, when he thought to grab a jacket for Prompto from his room.

Who knew if he had had the foresight too, and he was just so thin, it didn't take much for him to start shaking, and Ignis would never leave him to be cold if he himself had the chance to do something about it.

He was halfway out of the door when he realized that the treasured camera wasn't anywhere in the house.

Maybe. Maybe he'd only gone to take pictures?

Or maybe he really was running away and just didn't want to leave it behind.

He didn't bother locking the door behind him, rushing across the street.

As he raised his fist to pound on it, (the stupid doorbell was broken, dammit all--) it swung open.

“Oh!”  
“Ignis?” Gladio looked frazzled. “Shit. I tried calling, but I got a busy signal both times, sorry. I was just—Have you seen Noctis? He. He left a note, and he's gone, and I was really hoping he would be with you and Prompto.”

“...I was really hoping Prompto would be with you and Noctis.” Ignis smiled weakly, the little grin not making it to his eyes.

“ _Fuck_. Let's. Let me go see if Ravus has them--”  
“You said Noctis left a note?” Ignis inquired, following him back into the house.  
“Shit, Iggy, He said he's _running away_ so I can be _happy_! Carbuncle woke me up, and Noct won't answer his phone. I don't know why he would have taken Prompto, I'm so sorry. He and Luna—Sometimes they'd go out, but they never...They always come home, I'm so sorry, Ignis, _I'm so sorry_.”

 


	24. Don't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> (Edited last chapter because, OPPS, I FORGOT TO SPELL CHECK BEFORE IT WENT LIVE. No changes to content, just. Correct spellings. )

He'd forgotten his flashlight. Because, of course he had. Just his luck.

...It was really dark. And cold. And he kept tripping over tree roots and rocks and other things he didn't really want to know what they were.

He didn't even take the good jacket with the matching gloves that Gladio always tucked into the pockets for him.   
Like an _idiot_.

Noctis held his hands up to his mouth and puffed into them, rubbing them together.

All he had was his to-thin sweatshirt and beanie hat.

Noctis wished he'd taken the good jacket.

Not just because it was so much warmer, (okay, mostly that. He was pretty sure his fingers were turning blue, but it was so dark, that might have just been the lack of light. Noct hoped it was just the lighting.) But. Gladio gave that to him. A just because gift. He'd already had a perfectly fine jacket.

But Gladio had seen him pull away from it reluctantly and the next day it was just. On his bed.

He hadn't even said _thank you_.

Stupid, selfish.

Gladio would get to be so much happier now.

Gladio would get to be so much happier, but. What was he supposed to do now? Just. Keep walking, and walking, until he couldn't walk anymore? _Then_ what?

Noctis didn't even bother stopping his tears, letting them roll down and freeze against his face when the wind came at him.

It was no less than he deserved.

 

* * *

 

The flashing red and blue lights were giving him a headache.

“So, your kid's never done anything like this before?” A police officer asked, looking exhausted and put out at being called to deal with this mess at almost two in the morning. Like they hadn't taken an extra half hour to show up once Ravus had given the address, just because of what children they knew the call was about.

“No, never.” Ignis said, completely and utterly frazzled. “Not even in previous homes. I thought—I just told him I was going to adopt him. He had no reason to do this.” He had been wringing his wrists since before they had arrived, the fabric of his gloves bunching up and smoothing out with the motions.

“Right. Well, if you'll give me his social workers number, we'll figure this out with them in the morning.” He nodded at Ignis, and turned and walked back to his squad car.

Just...That. That was it.

The police had already sent out a small search party, at his insistence.

They hadn't even— _They hadn't wanted to!_

Three minors were missing, and they didn't want to, because apparently Lunafreya and Noctis going out at night was a regular occurrence. Not one of them was even in high school, but no, it wasn't a big deal that his _child_ was _missing from his bed_ , they had one _run away note_ , and a third had up and _vanished_!

Her window was still locked, her key was still where it should be, but no!

No, they do this all the time, sir, it's unnecessary.

 _Unnecessary_!

The gall of these fools!

Gladio hadn't stopped pacing, holding Carbuncle close with one arm as officers went in and out of his house. Iris was sitting on the porch swing, phone held to her ear as she made phone call after phone call.

Sometimes the officers stopped and talked to one or both of them, but the exchanges were quick and short and always left them looking even more frustrated.

Ignis rationally thought he should...talk to him. Try to reassure him.

But dammit! If his kid did this regularly, and he wasn't told until all three children were missing?  
He was allowed to be pissed, and scared, and allowed to not want to talk to either of the idiots who just let their children run around in the middle of the night with no notice, no supervision, _no common sense_!

What if something happened to them? They would never know!

How could they tolerate the idea of waking up to empty beds, to knowing their child is out in the middle of the night, possibly hurt or in danger and just...Go back to sleep!

If that was normal for them, he wanted no more to do with them, and he wanted Prompto to have no more to do with their children.

It wasn't their faults, he understood. But he was never going through this again, if it that means Prompto looses two friends...he'll just have to understand.

Because Ignis was _never doing this again_.

Neighbors peeked out of their houses, trying to see why there were police sitting outside houses just a few doors down, and Ignis was getting sick of catching their eyes.

He spun on his heel, pacing his own little stretch of the sidewalk and waiting for any news from the little search party. It was only a handful of people, but they'd thrown such a fuss about it.

What the hell were police for, if not to help in these kinds of situations?

He walked past Ravus, sitting on his porch stoop, head in his hands and listening to another officer.

The officer went to open the front door, likely to go look around again, just in case, and as she pulled it open Luna's two dogs came hurtling out.

Ravus jerked his head up out of his hands, reaching for them as they rushed out of the house.

“Umbra—Pryna, no! Bad dogs! Heel! Umbra! Pryna!” He shouted, fingers just barely catching on Pryna's collar, Umbra successfully evading him.

Both dogs were barking, Umbra pausing just a moment to watch Pryna leap forward and twist to try and dislodge Ravus' hand before he rushed off on his own. Ignis made to grab him, but he was long gone before he'd even taken a step forward.

“Umbra! No, Umbra, come!” Ravus shouted, looking for all the world like he wanted to go after him, but needing to stay with Pryna and at the house and wait because that's what the cops said they had to do, and by the time he'd decided anything Umbra was nowhere to be seen.

“Who the fuck let them loose in the house?” He snarled, after a stunned moment filled only with the tan dogs panting and whining.

“I am so sorry, sir,” The officer gasped. “They were, they were supposed to be in the bathroom—I am so sorry!”

Ravus cursed again, dragging Pryna back into the house.

He was inside for a few minutes, and came back out with her in her harness and leash, another set looped around his arm.

“Fuck this, you have my number. I'm not sitting here waiting for news, she was getting _better,_ she wouldn't have just left! I am not loosing my sister again.” Ignis felt like he was overhearing things he shouldn't be. “ _Or_ her dog, I'm just as attached to the beast as she is.” Pryna strained against her harness, whinging loudly. “Pryna, _heel_. Just give me a moment, good gods. Gladiolus, Ignis, care to join me?”

Gladio stared at him for all of two seconds, before letting Carbuncle down, looping the leash around his wrist and hand before walking towards him.

“This waiting around isn't doing any good. Iris, you good staying here?”

“You got it. I'll call you if anything happens.” She agreed, pulling her phone away from her ear and putting in another number. She met each of their eyes, individually. “I expect the same.”  
“Of course.” Ignis said, somehow managing to sound much calmer than he felt. “Shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Luna was panicking.

She was panicking because Noctis was gone, and her phone was dead, and Prompto hadn't brought his, and then he'd gone and tripped and she was pretty sure he'd broken his ankle.

She was panicking and she didn't know what to do and what if something bad happened to Noctis, and she wasn't there to help him? She was panicking and she didn't know what she was going to do now that something bad _had_ happened to _Prompto_.

“I'm sorry, Luna.” Prompto hiccuped. “I—I didn't see it. You can. You can keep looking, it's okay. I don't think I can walk.”  
“What?” Luna asked, very much hysterically. “I'm not going to just leave you!”

She wanted her brother.

She wanted to take back this stupid idea, wanted to be in bed with her dogs and her brother asleep only a few rooms over.

But she couldn't be, she had to find Noctis, and take care of Prompto, and somehow get all three of them home before any more damage could be done.

...She couldn't do this.

“I'm not leaving you.” She said, sitting down next to him and pulling her knees up close, and didn't say or do anything else for a long time.  
“What are we gonna do?” Prompto asked, after sitting quietly next to her, ignoring the throbbing, angry pain in his ankle.

“I don't know.” Luna replied, dully.

“Do you think Ignis is gonna be mad?” He whispered, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.  
“...Probably.” Luna finally replied, fingers moving to comb through his hair. “I'm sorry, Prompto. I just—You had wanted to take some pictures at night, and I just. I thought if I went with you it would be okay. I'm sorry. I screwed everything up.”

She looked at him, dirt smudged across his face from when he'd face planted, a big bruise forming on his cheek where he'd scrapped it against some branches earlier, and couldn't help the tears.

“I'm sorry. I don't know what to do.” She pulled away from him, tucking into a tighter ball.

“I don't know what to _do_.”

 


	25. Go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A LITTLE LATE.  
> SO SORRY. 
> 
> So! The Update Schedule for this week and next is a bit wonky.  
> I'll be away most of next week, so I'm taking the Thursday update from then and putting it onto this week!   
> So you get an Update today (...Pretend it's still Monday,) Wednesday, and Friday!  
> Next week, Just Monday.   
> Enjoy!

Umbra had a _mission_.

He'd sat there, head tilted to the side, when Luna had pulled out a set of keys and snuck out the front door, the lock sliding into place behind her.

Umbra used to alert Ravus, when she crawled out of a window, or out the side door in the garage, but. After the first few times, Ravus stopped looking for her, and the next few times after that, when she'd sneak back in to his disapproving glares, Umbra sitting at his feet, Luna would _ignore_ him!

She always came back safe, so why would he wake Ravus up, anymore?

For the tension between the siblings, to watch Pryna get an extra treat for “not being a sellout?”

No thank you.

...She always came home safe.

Gladio never came in through the garage, smelling of fear, yelling at Ravus to wake up because “Ravus, something bad's happened, you have to get up!”

Luna _always_ came home safe.

The one time she hadn't?  
The one time she hadn't, people Ravus had called Police kept coming in and out.

He and Pryna had still been puppies, and Ravus had just locked them away in their crates.

The fact that the Police were here, and Luna was gone?

Both he and Pryna knew what that meant, and neither of them were okay with Ravus locking them in the bathroom! They could help, idiot!

He had a _mission,_ and he was taking the first chance he got at completing it, even if he left Ravus shouting after him and Pryna barking because dammit, she'd turned to look at the man and he'd grabbed her and wouldn't let her go and how was she supposed to help their girl now!

Umbra had just sat there, ears perked and head tilted, and let her walk off.

He'd only been a puppy, the first time.

She hadn't even lived with them, back then.

He hadn't done anything then, but he was going to do _everything_ now.

 

* * *

 

“You should tell me about your puppies.” Prompto whispered, as if afraid to break the almost-silence that they'd been sitting in for however long.

Luna turned dull eyes towards him, trying a smile.

The edges of her lips quirked up, just a little.

“Well, what do you want to know?” She said, scooting a little closer to him.   
“How long have you had them?” Prompto turned to look at her, offering a much more successful smile.

“Ravus got them for me, when I was...eight? I can't remember, exactly how old I was. I do know the day he showed up with them, though.” Luna smiled, a real smile, wistful and soft and bright.   
“Mom didn't want to have dogs again, after her last one died. But that was when I was still a baby, so I didn't really know how much work they are. Ravus, though. He just. Showed up at Mom's place, two little puppies in a basket with these ridiculous bows around their collars. Surprise! Now you have to come visit me more often, because your dogs live with me.” She laughed, quiet and thoughtful.

“...I miss that Ravus.” She whispered. “He's always annoyed, now. He used to do things like that all the time, and now I'm lucky if I get to sit with him at dinner.”

Prompto watched her, seeing the wistful happiness fade and be replaced with a sadness he knew all to well.

“Ignis is my...sixth home? Not counting the group homes.” He said, smiling down at his lap. “There was my birth father. He used me as a human lab rat. Then uh, the first family that adopted me. They kept leaving me alone, and I guess cops don't like that. Then I went through like, three jerk foster homes, those group homes we aren't counting. And then, Ignis decided...He decided I was _worth_ something?”

“You're worth a lot of somethings, Prompto.” Luna wrapped an arm around his shoulders and yanked him against her side. “I'm really glad Ignis saw that too.”

 

* * *

 

“Carbuncle, you are useless.” Gladio said, holding him under his arm after the little dog had demanded to be picked up. They'd gone off the path, and the moment Carbuncle had stepped in something wet and squishy, he'd tried to climb up Gladio's leg.

He was surprisingly successful, until little paws went where they should never go and Gladio just scooped him up by his belly.

Pryna kept walking, nose to the ground, tail swaying behind her.

“She's not nearly as good with her nose as Umbra is.” Ravus worried. “Either of you have any suggestions on what to do if she can't find them?”

“Have a complete breakdown.” Ignis said, dryly.

Gladio and Ravus stared at him.

“...Gladio, any...other ideas?” Ravus said, haltingly. He moved his head towards the bigger man, but his eyes didn't leave Ignis.

Ignis stared back.

“I'm with Ignis.”  
“Excellent. So us three grown men will have complete breakdowns in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night. Wonderful!”

Pryna huffed, lifting her head and nudging at Ravus's hand, before droppin her nose back to the ground.

“Well, my son has never done anything like this before, so you'll have to excuse me.”

“Hey, we couldn't have known any of this would happen--” Gladio protested.

“ You two might be alright with your children running around in the middle of the night with no notice, no supervision—But I am most definitely not, and I cannot believe neither of you thought to warn me that they might take my son with them.” Ignis snarled. “Even if you didn't think they would take him along—I would have rather known and talked to him about it than to wake up thinking my child has run away, or been taken from his bed!”

“Ignis, you're being a fucking jerk.” Gladio growled, turning to glare at him. “My kid is gone, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't plan on coming back himself. So maybe, back off.”

Ravus stepped between them, holding a hand up placatingly.

“Gentlemen, we're all worried.” He started. “But loosing our heads won't find our children. Yes, Scientia, I fucked up with my sister, and I should have done more for her. But Gladio's done everything for Noctis—And you can not judge on what you do not know.”

Ignis glared at him, before curling into himself.   
“Yes, yes...I'm sorry. We're all under a lot of stress. I was out of line.”

Gladio sighed.

“Yeah, alright. Let's just. Let's just keep looking.”

 

* * *

 

“...Did you hear that?” Luna asked, sitting up.

“Uh. No?” Prompto yawned, not even bothering to hide it. “Luna, I'm really cold...”  
“Just—One second Prom. I think...Umbra?” She stood up, legs numb and tingling from sitting on them to long. “Umbra! We're over here!”

“Luna?” Prompto asked. “I don't hear anything...”  
“I'll be right back—Don't go anywhere!”  
“Luna! Wait, don't—okay. Bye.”

He watched her crash through the trees off the to side, pulling his good leg closer.

“...Noctis?” He whispered. “If you could, like. Show up, that'd be awesome. Because I think I'm going to cry.”

Luna staggered around, not bothering to be quiet.

She was tired, and scared, and scared for the boys, and she missed her brother and her dogs dammit!

“Umbra?” She called. “Umbra, is that you?”

She whirled around at a particularly loud crash, turning just in time to see Umbra leap out of the underbrush.

“Umbra!” Luna sobbed, holding her arms open. The shiba inu leapt at her, knocking her down and furiously licking at her face.

“Are you with Ravus? Why are you out all alone? I'm so happy to see you.”

Umbra whined, sitting down in her lap and resting his head on her shoulder.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm so sorry.” Luna hiccuped, wrapping her arms around him. “Wait—Wait, Umbra, I need you to..You need to go get Ravus, okay? I need to go back to Prompto, I can't leave him alone—Umbra, go, get Ravus!”

 

* * *

 

“Pryna? What is it?” Ravus asked, watching her stop and stare into the bushes.   
“Did she find something?” Gladio asked.

Carbuncle whined.

“....Go on, Pryna,” Ravus slackened his hold on the lead. “Where are they?”

 

 


	26. Did (nothing) wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offer...Some things.  
> See you Friday! :D

“Prompto!” Luna yelled, crashing back towards where they'd been camped for the last two hours.

“Luna?!” Prompto looked up quickly, wiping his wet eyes on the back of his wrist. “What happened? Is everything alright?”

“I found Umbra!” Luna grinned, coming over and dropping to her knees in front of Prompto.

“What, really? Where is he?” Prompto blinked, looking over her shoulder in confusion, not really understanding her excitement.

“No, listen, I sent him to get Ravus! If he got out, he can get back in, and Ravus can help get you home, and he'll know what to do!”  
Prompto looked confused, in a sleepy, everything-keeps-happening-and-I-can't-keep-up way, but smiled anyways.

“That's good.” He said. Luna frowned, watching his eyes blink shut.

She...guessed that was fair? It was really late.

But Prompto was...so nervous. Always. He was like a wound up jack in the box, always ready to spring.

And maybe piss himself.

….He shouldn't be nodding off like this. This went against every little action she'd come to associate with him.

“Prompto?” She asked, reaching out and shaking his shoulder.

He took a moment to long to blink awake, eyes cloudy and unfocused.

“...Prom, stay awake.” Luna said urgently. “Stay awake, Prompto. Did you hit your head? Shit, Shit, shit— _Prompto_!”

Prompto jerked, straightening.   
“I'm...'M fine.” He tried to assure.

“S'happens...'s'kay...”

“No, no, this is not okay, Prompto I need you to talk to me! Did you hit your head? What's happening?”  
“S'kay,” Prompto mumbled. His eyes went glassy again.

“Not kay! This is very _not kay_! Prompto?!”

 

* * *

 

“Pryna, are you sure this is the best way to go—FUCK,” Ravus cut himself off, getting smacked in the face with a branch he didn't see in time to dodge.

Pryna barked.

“Is that a yes? What is that?” Ignis asked, ducking around the branch, a few steps behind the pair.  
“I don't speak dog!” Ravus snapped.

“Well, you've been talking to her enough!”  
“Lunafreya seems to understand them, I was hoping some of that would rub off on me! It's late, Scientia. I want to find my child as much as you want to find yours. Excuse me if I've become desperate.”  
Ignis huffed, biting back more harsh words.   
“No, I'm sorry. I'm being incredibly irritable.”

“Understandable, but tone it down, maybe?” Gladio asked, coming up next to the other two men. “'Sides, I think Pryna hears something. If we're lucky, it's a couple of wayward kids.”  
Ignis chose not to mention how tight the lines of his face were, eyes twisted in clear worry.

He was not going to be an asshole.

He wasn't.

….He was going to actively try not to be an asshole.

“No, I—I hear it too.” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Is that another dog?”

Ravus looked startled for a moment, listening too.

“...Umbra?” He shouted, beginning to look excited. “Umbra! Keep barking! Pryna, where is he?”

Ravus turned to the other men, grinning rather wide for how he usually held himself.

“I think they've found them.”  
  


 

* * *

 

Ugh.

It was. So. Cold.

Noctis was pretty sure he was going to freeze to death.

He wasn't...

Well. He wasn't exactly into that thought. But it would save him the effort of deciding where to go from here, at least?

He just wanted Gladio. He wanted to be in his bed, with his puppy, and his Dad in the house a few rooms over.

No, not his Dad. He already had a Dad, and he was dead, because Noctis demanded to go fishing, and then wouldn't even get out of bed in time.

It was his fault.

It was always his fault.

He wanted Gladdy.

But he couldn't do that.

Gladio would be upset, for a week, maybe two.

And then he would...move on. He'd move on, and date without worries, and go out with his friends, and not have to worry about spending so much money on keeping Noctis comfortable, and be able to hire someone else to work the shop while he learned how to do what he really wanted.

He didn't need Noctis, not like Noctis needed him.

Noctis was selfish, and horrible, and he deserved to stumble around in the cold, alone.

Gladio deserved everything Noctis wasn't.

Noct hoped he and Ignis worked out.

Prompto was...everything Noct couldn't be for him.

Noct couldn't fault him, for being the better kid. It wasn't like he was actively trying to kick him out of Gladio's heart.

Noctis just knew, there wasn't a spot in Gladio's life for him.

Prompto would be everything he couldn't be for him.

And he would just have to accept it, and deal with things as they happen.

For now? For now he just had to keep walking. He had to get as far away as he could.

 _He had too._ For Gladio's happiness.

But maybe, he would find somewhere to hide out for now.

Just until he could see where he was going.

Just until his back stopped screaming at him, whenever he took a step on less than ideal ground, or when the wind bit into him.

Gladio wouldn't even know he was gone, not yet. He could take a few moments to breath.

And cry.

He was going to sob at every chance he had, until his tears ran dry and the gaping wound he'd given himself stopped bleeding.

 

* * *

 

Luna could hear shouts, getting closer but still so far away. She'd finally gotten Prompto semi-coherent, she needed Ravus to get here _now_.

She didn't know what was wrong, he'd been fine just a few minutes ago, and she was so certain he hadn't hit his head. So why did he keep staring off into the distance, breathing slow and steady? Why wouldn't he respond to her beyond quiet little hums and other soft noises, if he responded at all?

“Lunafreya!” She heard Ravus shout. Umbra and Pryna barked.

They were still so far away...

“Prompto!” That was...Ignis?  
“Noctis! Answer us, guys, dammit!”

Oh, no...What was she going to tell Gladio? She'd lost his son.

She'd known he was going to do something, was going to do something stupid, and she'd still let him leave!

What was she going to tell him?

“Luna! Lunafreya, _where are you_?”  
Luna hiccuped. She watched Prompto close his eyes and shudder. She took a breath.

“ _Ravus_!” She screamed. The noise stilled, just for a moment, and then it came back tenfold. “Ravus, I'm over here!”

“Luna, keep talking, keep talking Luna!” Ravus yelled. It sounded like he had let go of one of dog's leashes.

“We'll be right there, just stay put!” Ignis shouted.

Prompto blinked, eyes focusing just a little more.

“...Iggy?”

Luna turned to look at him, watching the glazed look go away.

He gasped, jerking up into a more upright position, looking more present with each yell from the adults.

Pryna came crashing down the little incline Prompto had rolled down, leaving little paw skid marks through the smear of now dried blood. Umbra wasn't to far behind her, leaping down in two sure bounds.

“Puppies!” Luna hiccuped, wrapping her arms around them. She wasn't going to cry, she _wasn't_.

Then Ravus came clambering down too, and then Ignis and Gladio and yes, she was most definitely crying.

“Luna, what were you thinking?” He was breathless, and his hair was matted and in his face, and there were deep bags under his eyes.

He looked _awful_. “Are you hurt? Why are you crying? Lunafreya, talk to me, _please_.”

“I'm _sorry_!” She wailed, letting go of the dogs and throwing herself at him.   
Ravus hushed her, gathering her up into his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Prompto,” she heard Ignis say, sounding put off and incredibly upset, “Your ankle.”

“Sorry, Ignis...” Prompto hiccuped, tears streaming down his face and making mud out of the dirt still there. “I'm really sorry...” Ignis reached for him, moving one hand to cradle Prompto's face and the other curling around the back of his head. Luna could see the relief, stark in every line of his body, in the curl of his mouth and the softness of his eyes. She could also see the exhaustion and anger and worry, watching him pull Prompto into his chest and bury his face into his hair.  
“Hush, darling, we'll deal with...this _mess_ later.” His voice was harsh, all his conflicting feelings rolled up together, “First, are you alright? What happened? _What_ possessed you to go out at night? No, don't answer that right now, I am in no state to deal with it.” He glanced around, loosening his harsh grip around the tiny blond. The little area was mostly lit from the combined light of all of their flashlights, and there was something distinctly wrong with what he could see. “...Where's Noctis, children.”

Prompto and Luna bawled harder.

Gladio didn't even need them to work out words, already looking crushed.

He gave a hysterical little laugh, sitting down heavily in the dirt.

“He really did leave.” He sobbed. “What did I do _wrong_?”

 

 


	27. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This one is a doozy.  
> Have fuuun~  
> (Wonder why I almost always post at like, Midnight? Check out my tumblr maybe, ( https://faillan.tumblr.com/ ) and look at the tag #IggyBirb lol)
> 
> See you Monday!

Prompto wasn't really sure, when he'd gotten out of the woods.

He remembered panicking, and then...nothing, for a long time? And then Ignis was there, worried words and gentle hands brushing back his hair.

Ignis was always there when he needed him.

Ignis was probably why he was currently sitting in an unfamiliar bed, blinking up at a white ceiling in confusion.

Had he done that thing, again, where he blinked and suddenly time had passed?

Ignis said it was normal, for what his past was. That it was more understandable than if he'd come out of such awful homes and be completely fine.

Prompto didn't feel very normal.

…Was he in a hospital? It looked like he was in a hospital.

Why was he in a hospital?

“Ignis?” He whispered, sitting up. The flimsy paper gown slipped down one of his shoulders.

What if Ignis had left him? Was he going to give him up?  
Honestly, Prompto couldn't blame him if he was. All the trouble he kept causing, who would want him?

Still. He didn't want to go back into the system. He loved living with Ignis, he loved his cooking, and his dry humor, and his soft words and easy going smiles. He loved _Ignis_.

He didn't want to be sent away.

“Prompto, darling, you're awake. Excellent—Is something the matter, Prom?”

His breathing had picked up, the heart rate monitor beeping quickly along with his heartbeat.

“Iggy!” He wheezed, reaching out with both hands.

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis sighed, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed so he could wrap Prompto up in a hug. “Hush, now, everything's alright. I'm right here, Prompto. Calm down now, we can go home as soon as you feel ready for it. You're alright, you just sprained your ankle. I won't let anything else happen to you, you're alright.”

 

* * *

 

“Gladio?” Iris asked, standing in the door to Noct's room. Gladio was sitting on his bed, Carbuncle in his lap, big ears lax in sleep.

Gladio didn't say anything, just petting down the little dogs back.

“Gladio, come on. Talk to me.”

She'd heard him sobbing in the background, when Ravus had called.

She felt a lot like sobbing, too.

Her nephew was missing, because he got to caught up in his head to talk about what was happening and made something twisted that he couldn't escape.

Noctis was _missing_ , the last piece of her Uncle Regis, the last person alive who'd talked with her dad, and he'd convinced himself he wasn't right for their little family.

“I'm worried too, Gladiolus. But shutting down _won't help him_. Come on, Gladio, he's still out there, and he still needs you.”  
“He seems to think he doesn't.” Gladio finally spoke, voice rough and hollow and sad. “He left because I wasn't happy. Hah. I was the happiest I've been, but no, he wanted to leave, so he did.” His words sounded like he wanted to be spiteful, but was just to exhausted to manage it. “I made my child think I don't want him, and now he's gone.”

Iris glared at him. “Don't start with the pity party, dumb ass. Go to sleep. Maybe we didn't find him tonight, but we will find him. Even if I have to do everything myself, I will. You don't get to shut down, not when _your son needs you_. He's a _child_ , Gladio. Children do stupid shit, and you _know that_. So go to bed. Because tomorrow morning we're going to have our own search party in the living room, and you will stop moping and help run base, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

“...Wait, what? Search party?”

“Oh for gods sake, Gladio. Yes, a search party. I called up everyone, of course they wanted to come help find him. Neither he nor you are as alone as you like to pretend. You're both such drama kings, I swear.”  
Gladio stared at her.

“Who all's gonna be here?”  
“Well, Cor, for starters. I called Weskham, he can't get a flight in, but he'll be here as soon as he can be. Cid is sending his granddaughter, Cindy—You know Cindy, she's in town working on getting her business degree— to help until he can leave the shop and drive in. Jared's coming by, and Dave too. Ravus said he'd go out with the dogs, too, if you would watch Lunafreya while he's gone.”

“Hey—Hey, Wait, who says I'm staying home?” Gladio stammered, looking like he wanted to stand up, but unwilling to disturb Noct's puppy in his lap.

“I do.” Iris glared him down. “You can barely keep it together now, Gladdy. Let us look for him, you stick around in case someone calls, or if he comes home.”  
Gladio snorted.

“He won't come home on his own. You know him as well as I do, Iris.”

“I do know him. He's smart, even if he's prideful. I know he loves you. Maybe he'll surprise you, you don't know. Get some sleep, now. I'm crashing on your bed.”

“Sleep well,” Gladio sighed, mindlessly stroking the base of Carbuncle's ear. “I love you.”  
“Love you too, Gladio. We'll bring him home, don't worry so much.”

“...Yeah. Thanks, Iris.”

 

* * *

 

Ignis had sent him to take a shower and then right to bed, when they'd gotten home.

The car ride had been quiet, besides Prompto's occasional hiccup. When Ignis had leant down to help him out of the car, he'd pushed his hair off his forehead, scowling, and then brought him into a hug.   
“Don't you ever dare think of doing something like that again.” He'd hissed, voice catching.

That was over three hours ago, and Prompto still hadn't convinced himself to go to bed. He'd laid there, quietly, listening to Ignis snarl into his phone in the kitchen.

He'd heard “Aranea” once, and “Ms. Highwind” more times than he could count. She was going to show up, in the morning, and take him away. He knew it.

Ignis only wanted him as a _good_ kid, not. Not someone who got in trouble with _cops_.

It didn't matter if he'd wanted him before. Why would he want him after this?

Softly, he stepped out of bed and tested his weight on his ankle.

Deciding it was good enough, he carefully made his way into the kitchen for a drink and another ice pack.

He glanced nervously down the hallway that led to Iggy's room, reaching up to grab a glass.

Ignis didn't immediately come out of his room to yell at him, so he edged his way towards the fridge and pressed his cup against it, flinching at the little noise it made as the water started up and filled it.

“Prompto, what are you doing up?” Ignis said from behind him.

Prompto yelped, whirling around to face him, ankle throbbing and giving out. His arm shot out to grab the fridge, grip on the glass fumbling.

He flinched aggressively at the shattering noise it made, glass scattering every direction.

His breath hitched in his chest, starring down at it.  
“I'm—I'm sorry!” He hiccuped. “I'll clean it up! I promise!” He dropped to his knees, reaching a hand out to grab a shard.  
“Prompto, No!” Ignis shouted, stepping towards him quickly and scooping him up off the floor before he could cut himself on them.

“What were you thinking? Did you hurt yourself? Prompto, darling, _talk to me_.” He set him on the counter, away from the glass and water mess on the floor, checking his hands and wrists quickly.   
“Prompto? Prompto, I'm going to look at your feet now, alright?” Ignis spoke soothingly, hands running up and down his arms carefully.

Prompto hiccuped instead of responding.

Ignis let out the breath he'd been holding, relief clear and thick.

“Your foot just looks a little tender, dear. Nothing to bad. No cuts, either.” He offered a tired smile, eyes sad when Prompto refused to look at him for more than a few seconds.

“You're mad at me, aren't you.” He said, hands squeezing Prompto's knees gently.

Prompto started, turning wide eyes to him.

“I'm—I'm not mad at you?” He blinked, sounding more like a question than a statement. “I thought. You're mad at me. You were, really mad at me, and at Luna and Gladio and Ravus and all those other people, and then you were talking to 'Nea and...” He swallowed loudly, looking away from Ignis and staring down at the floor instead.

“You're getting rid of me, aren't you?”  
“I...What? Prompto, where did you get that idea? Of course I was mad, but, darling, I was mostly worried. I was absolutely terrified!” Ignis tapped two fingers against his chin, tilting his head up so that teary blue eyes met his.

“Oh, Darling...I'm sorry I was so harsh with you. But no matter what you do, I will never send you away. You could _murder_ a man, and I would still leave my doors open for you. The only possible reason I could ever give you up for is if you told me you wanted to leave. Not because you can't wait for me to tell you, or because you think you need to leave me. Only if you decide you don't want to live with me is the only reason I would ever give you up.” He pressed a kiss into the soft hair lying limp against his temple. “Prompto, you are my _child_. I love you so dearly, I don't know how you think I could ever let you go.”

Prompto hiccuped.

“But...You were on the phone with Aranea, and...and people only ever call her at night if they want her to come pick me up in the morning.” He whispered, hunching in on himself.

“I was on the phone with her to make sure she knew what happened tonight, Prompto. We had to call the cops! I took you to the hospital! I needed to be upfront and clear about it, because something like that might make a judge decide I'm not a good home for you. I needed to make sure that I had all our bases covered, darling. That's all. I promise you, that's _all_.”

Prompto made a strangled whining noise, tears trickling over.

“You mean I might have just messed up our chances? They might...They might not let you adopt me anymore?” He sobbed.

“Prompto, Oh, Prom...” Ignis sighed, gathering him up. He threaded a hand through the hair at the back of his head, pressing him into his shoulder. “Darling, I don't want to lie to you. It might affect it. But Aranea said she'd work on it from her side, and I am taking the right precautions. It shouldn't make to much of a difference, alright? But I need to do my best to make _sure_ it doesn't.”

He pressed kisses into the hair on the side of his head, letting him sob into his shoulder for a few minutes, before pulling back slightly.

Prompto leaned forward, chasing his warmth.  
“How about we get you to bed, hmm? We've both had an...eventful night.”

Prompto hiccuped.   
“Can I sleep with you, in your room?” He whispered, fiddling with the bottom of Ignis' shirt.

“Of course, dear. But no television tonight. It's much to late. Or. Early, I suppose.” Ignis soothed, cuddling him closer and scooping him off the counter top.

“I can walk, Iggy...” Prompto whispered, head leaning limply against his shoulder.

“I know you can. I just want to carry you.” Ignis said, voice muffled from his mouth being pressed again Prompto's temple.

 

* * *

 

Ravus heard movement from Luna's room. He blearily lifted his head away from his pillow, squinting at his alarm clock.

The numbers glowed neon red, almost like they were mocking him.

He groaned, shoving out of bed and staggering down the hall.

“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, what could you possibly be doing at four in the mornin—Luna?” He paused in the doorway, furrowing his brows. “Luna, what are you doing?”

Luna stood frozen, leaning over her bed, a stack of neatly folded shirts in one hand and the other holding open a suitcase.

“...Lunafreya, what are you doing?” Ravus asked again, stepping into the room.

“...Packing?” She offered, not quite nervous yet.

“Why the hell are you packing?” Ravus knew he was probably gaping. He didn't really care, at this moment. “Unpack. Unpack, right now, no packing.”

“What? Ravus—Hey!” Luna gasped, stepping back and watching him unpack what she'd managed so far. “Hey, stop it! I'm just gonna have to do it again later, what are you doing?”  
“Why?” Ravus growled. “Why would you possibly need to pack at all? Do you want to go live with Mother? Is that it? I won't stop you, if that's what you want, but perhaps we can have a conversation before you decide to leave again? Gods, Lunafreya, do you know how terrified I was tonight?” He slammed the shirts back into the right drawer.

He turned back, glaring at her.

“I thought I'd lost you. You were getting _better_ , Luna...What happened?”

“Lost me?” Luna echoed, sounding very confused. “But...You never cared! You haven't cared since the first time, why do you care now? You can't just decide to start caring and act like nothing bad ever happened!” Her voice gradually rose, until she was shouting, shoulders stiff and hands tightened into shaking fists.

“You don't get to act like you care now! It's been _years_ ,” She hiccuped. “It's been years, and you just want to _send me away_ to someone you can _pay_ to keep me out of your hair.”

Ravus blinked, startled, and Luna watched the recognition fill his eyes.

“You overheard Mother and I about boarding school.” He said.

“...maybe.”  
He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Lunafreya...Luna, no. It was just. It was something Mother asked me to consider. _I will not_ send you away. Alright? It was a misunderstanding, do you understand me? I love you to much to just pass you on again. No matter how bad, or how large, your...tantrums...become. You will always have a home with me.”

Luna didn't say anything, just turned away to face her bed.

“I promise you that, even if I can't promise you anything else.”  
She reached for the suitcase, and shoved it onto the floor.  
“...thank you.” She whispered. “For not giving up on me.”  
“I would never.” Ravus said, voice still rough with sleep, but so _warm_. “Get some sleep, blossom. I should still be here in the morning when you wake up. I offered to take the dogs out tomorrow, for Noctis. If I do leave before you wake up, please go next door. I'll leave you breakfast.”

He hesitated in the doorway, watching her collapse into bed. Umbra jumped up next to her, making Pryna clamber up the other side.

“....I hope you know how much I adore you.”  
“I know, Ravus. ...Sleep well. I'm sorry.”  
“Don't be. A clean slate, yes? Bedtime, now.”

 

* * *

 

“I'll stay here with the kids.” Ignis said, standing in Gladio's living room with Prompto tucked under his arm. “You go on and look for him.”

Gladio blinked at him.

The others had left about half an hour ago, splitting up between taking cars around town and setting out on foot into the woods.

It was just him and Lunafreya and Carbuncle, and those two had hidden themselves away to watch TV in Gladio's room.

“Go on, then.” Ignis huffed, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I would assume you'd do the same for me, if Prompto was the one still missing. So go. Shoo. I'll hold the fort down.” He offered a wane smile, leading Prompto to sit on the nearest chair, one of the ones from the kitchen table Iris had dragged over when people started arriving.

“...Are you sure?” Gladio asked, standing up slowly. “I know you're...not exactly pleased with us right now.”  
“I can put aside my anger long enough to recognize that there's a missing child who needs his father out looking for him, thank you.”  
“Right. Right, let me just—Prom, Luna is watching TV in my room, if you want to go sit with her? I'll take you over if you want, I need to let her know we're switching adults.”  
“Tell her I brought tenebrae tarts.” Ignis said, folding himself into Gladio's armchair. He nodded at Prompto, smiling encouragingly to let him know it was alright for him to go sit with her. “And then _go_ , dammit. Find your son.”

 

* * *

 

Cor had been out here for ages.

It was cold, and wet, and he did not want to be spending his Saturday morning batting away tree branches and looking for his late friends son.

He would much rather be hungover.

But no.

No, here he was, looking for Noctis, because the kid was to much like Gladio for his own good.

Idiots. The Caelums and the Amicitias, both idiots. Kid got hit with a double dose of idiocy.

He sighed, his phone vibrating in his pocket again.

It was probably just another text about how nobody had found the little shit yet.

How hard was it to find him?

At night, he could understand. It was dark, everything sounded louder at night. Easier for Noctis to hear them coming and slink into hiding.

At nine thirty in the morning? With the sun shining and not a cloud in sight?

Please.

Someone should have found _something_ by now.

Noctis was a scrawny kid with no physical prowess and chronic back pain that flared up and down his left side on cold and damp days.

He should not be so hard to find, considering he should be very cold, and very damp, if he'd spent all night out in the woods.

Cor did not want to think about what would happen if he was, in fact, not in the woods.

He slid down a sharp incline, rubbing at the back of his neck.

He was not going to think about it, not until they'd exhausted all other options.

First, he needed to climb up the other side of this damned mud pit.

A branch snapping caught his attention, and his eyes immediately darted up and to the side.

Noctis stared at him, mud and dried tear tracks smeared across his face.

Cor stared back, one hand testing the strength of a fallen tree for a boost, the other resting against the exposed rocks and vines.

Noctis turned and bolted back the way he'd come.

“Oh no you fucking don't!” Cor shouted, scrambling up the side and sprinting after him.

 


	28. "Oh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, No update Thursday because I will be out of town! 
> 
> I hope those who celebrate had a wonderful Christmas, and those who don't had a Happy Monday! <3

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

Why was Cor here?

Why was Cor _looking for him_?

Oh _shit_!

What was he supposed to do?!

He couldn't outrun Cor even if he wasn't in so much pain.

He could hide? Hiding was good! There were lots of big tree roots, and rocks, and shallow dips from the rain washing away bits of the soil.

He could totally hide!  
...Except he didn't really want to hide. What if Cor was here because Gladio asked him to? Noctis missed Gladio. He hated spending nights away from him. This was more than just a night, though.

But if he didn't hide, then...He was just giving up. He was going back and letting his happiness come before Gladio's and that wasn't what he wanted.

That was everything he didn't want!

“Noctis!” Cor shouted behind him. “Get your ass over here!”

...And Cor was terrifying. Kind of a dork, but a _terrifying_ dork.

Yep. Hiding.

Ooor maybe not.

He yelped, kicking his legs weakly when Cor scooped him up by his middle.

He should not have been so fast! What the hell! He hadn't even picked a hiding spot yet!

“Noctis Caelum Amicitia, be _still_!” Cor growled, tightening his hold on him. Noctis whined when the pressure on his back increased, falling limp.

“...Hi, Cor.” he whispered after a few moments of stony silence.

Cor sighed.

“Hey there, kid. How about you tell me what this whole running away thing is about, before I call your dad.”  
“Gladio isn't my dad.” Noctis hissed, giving another kick.

“Yes, he is.” Cor shifted Noctis so his feet were on the ground, one arm still wrapped around him. “But fine. You don't need to lie. I'm calling everyone else, and you _will_ say a few words so they know you're here, and you're safe. Am I understood?”  
Noctis huffed his agreement, grouchily leaning as far away from the man as he could.

Cor fished his phone out of his pocket, staring at the screen for a few seconds after he unlocked it.

He turned it so that Noctis could see.

“Look. Every last text message on here? That is the group chat Iris made this morning, before we came out to look for you. You've had everyone scared shitless, Noctis. I don't know why you did it, but I swear to god, if you ever pull something like this again?”  
“I wasn't—I wasn't pulling a stunt!” Noctis hiccuped.

That was a lot of messages...

“If it wasn't a stunt, care to tell me what it really was?”

“No!”

“Alright. I'm calling Gladio.”  
“Cor! No!”  
“ _Yes_ , Noctis.”

Cor snapped a picture.

Noctis let out an angry hiss at the flash.

“Opps.”

“Cooor!”  
“I said opps.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, you found him.” Gladio sat down, right in the dirt, breathing the biggest sigh of relief he hadn't thought possible.

“I did. Noctis, say hi. ... _Noctis_.”  
“...Hi, Gladio.” Noctis whispered into the phone.

God. God, he sounded so tired, and small, and that was his baby and he'd been outside all night and--

“Noctis! Noct, thank god, are you alright?”

“I'm okay, Gladdy. I promise.”

“Are you sure? How's your back? Noctis, please, buddy, don't lie. Not right now. Tell me the truth, are you alright?”  
Noctis made a tiny little whining noise, and there was the muffled sound of someone putting their hand over the phone. Cor hissed something back at Noct, there was a mild freak out from the boy, and then the phone was uncovered again.

“My back hurts. But my back always hurts. So, we're fine.” Noct said.

Okay. Gladio could deal with the back. He'd just. Turn up the heat, and help Noctis do his stretches, and put him in for a doctors appointment to make sure he hadn't hurt it beyond the usual strains.

“Gladio,” Cor said, pulling the phone back to his face, “I'm bringing him home. Meet you there, twenty minutes.”

“Right, right, yeah, alright. Thank you, Cor. See you soon.” Gladio hung up, stared at his phone, with the picture Cor had sent the chat of a sullen, dirty Noctis pulled up still.

God. God, his child. His son, who'd done something so stupid for what he hoped was a stupid reason.

Be happy?

Stupid kid, he was already happy.

He hoped there was some other, equally stupid reason.

If his son had left for that alone, had put Gladio's happiness above his own well being?

If Gladio had to live with that guilt, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Beyond making sure Noctis was cared for, and loved, and loved even fiercer.

But he already did that.

He couldn't have fucked up so badly that Noctis didn't know how much he meant to him, right?

Because Noctis meant the world to him.

Noctis _was_ his world, even before he'd even been _his_ , he'd been wrapped around the little boys pinky finger.

He loved Noctis. He _loved_ him.

Why couldn't Noct see that?

What had he done _wrong_?

 

* * *

 

“Oh! Ignis!” Iris smiled, pausing in the doorway. “Hello! I knew you were here—Gladio said so. I just—Brain's kinda scattered right now.”  
“Hello, Iris.” Ignis tilted his head towards her. “Is everything alright? I haven't heard anything in a while.”  
“Yes! Everything is great! Cor found Noct, everyone will be home in just a bit! Can I get you anything? Lunafreya wasn't to much trouble, right?”

“Ah, no thank you. The kids were just fine. It was no problem. I'll be relieved to see Noct home safe.”  
“Are you sure? I know you aren't exactly...Happy with us right now.”  
“I'm rather fond of Noctis as well, you know. I'm just as worried for him as you.”  
“Buuut?” Iris prompted, coming to plop down cross legged on the sofa across from him.

“But this stunt has more than likely fucked up my chances with my own son, so I do believe I'm justified in saying after today I want nothing more to do with this. I can't...I won't loose him. I refuse to loose another child, and unfortunately this is how I must deal with this situation.”

Iris blinked, slow and calculating.

“...I understand. He's your child. It's your relationship. It's your life. I won't make you feel guilty, or whatever else you're thinking. But. Please understand, we didn't want any of this to happen either. So don't be to harsh, on Noct, or Gladdy. Because Noct's just—He's just a kid, Ignis. And Gladio tried his best. His best may not be up to your bare minimum standards, but his best _worked_. It worked with Noct, until Noct decided he didn't want to be helped, and there's only so much you can do against that. So be mad. Be mad, take yourself and your son out of this absolute mess. But don't be cruel when you do it. _Please_.”

Ignis met her gaze, opening his mouth and then shutting it again. He pulled his glasses off his face and cleaned them on his shirt.

“...Of course. You have my word.”

 

* * *

 

“Noctis!” Gladio shouted, where he'd been pacing the edge of the driveway. He was finally home, thank god, his _baby_.

Cor set the boy down, nudging him forward. Noct looked back at him, hesitantly, before squaring his shoulders and stepping towards Gladio nervously.

Gladio scooped him up, pressing him to his chest tightly.

“God, Noct.” He said thickly, hiding his face against raven hair. “I was so scared.”  
“...Why?” Noctis whispered, bringing his arms up to wind around his neck. “ _Why?_ I'm just a mistake.”  
“Don't even joke about that, Noctis.” Gladio's voice was rough and muffled. “Don't even—Noctis, we can talk in a bit. Let's get you cleaned up, and fed, and taken care of. Then when you're comfortable we can sit down and talk. You _will not_ get out of talking, Noctis. I _need_ you to talk to me, and you _will_.”

Noctis hiccuped, hiding his face even more against Gladio's neck.

“M'sorry.”  
“You're fine. I promise, Noct, everything is _fine_. You're home, you're safe, you're with me.”

Cor patted his shoulder as he walked back, eyes soft as Gladio had ever seen them.

Gladio looked over at the porch, seeing Iris leaning over the banister grinning, and Ravus, holding Luna close, and Prompto, cuddled against Ignis.

Cindy, Dave, and Jared hadn't made it back yet, having driven around town.

“How about we say hi to some friends of yours, huh?” He asked Noctis, rubbing a hand up and down his back gently. “You had a lot of people scared for you, Bud.”  
Noctis peeked up at them, shyly offering a wavering little smile.

“Oh.” He said, shaky and small and sad.

Gladio felt like that little word had a lot of meaning behind it.

 


	29. Just a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! <3

Noct should probably leave his room. Gladio had helped him in and out of the shower—Ow, ow, his back was way more sore than he'd thought, owie, thank you Da... _Gladio_. Thank you _Gladio_ – And now he was hiding in his room.

He was supposed to be getting dressed and going back out to the living room.

….Noctis really did not want to go face the crowd.

He just needed to put his socks on.

Noctis just needed to reach over, grab the pair of socks Gladio had laid out for him when he'd set out the rest of his pajamas, and then slide into his wheelchair and....go meet all those adults disappointed faces.

Nope. Nuh uh.

Maybe he could pretend to have fallen asleep accidentally. That was believable, right? He always fell asleep in stupid places.

Except... he couldn't.

Because Gladio had pushed his hair out of his eyes, and _smiled_ at him, and said he'd be waiting with a cup of cocoa and...Noct had really missed him.

He really wanted to sit in his lap and just. Be held. Without those stupid thoughts about how it was sure to be the last time.

“Noct?” Luna knocked on his door. “Are you wearing pants?”  
Oh, shit.

Forget disappointed adults, Lunafreya was going to _rip him to shreds_.

“...Yeah.” He answered, pretending the shaking in his voice was because he was cold.

Noctis refused to keep running. He'd run so much lately, and he was just...so tired.

So he was going to be selfish.

He wasn't going to pretend to sleep. He was going to listen to her scream at him, and then he was gonna hug her. Noctis hoped she would hug him back.

And _then,_ after all of that, he was going to make her push him out into the living room, because wow, that shower was exhausting, he was so _tired_.

The door clicked open.

He kind of thought it sounded like the last nice thing he'd ever hear.

Luna poked her head in.

“Hey.”  
“Hi.”  
...Okay. Quiet is weird. Quiet is somehow more terrifying than screaming.

“Can we talk?”  
“Sure.” Noctis twisted his hands in his sleeves, tugging the loose material down farther over them.

Never mind, he'd rather have quiet than have to actually face this.

 _Coward_.

_Stupid, stupid, cowardly Noctis._

Luna came and sat next to him, dropping heavily so the bed bounced under her weight.

“Why'd you do it?” She asked after a moment, leaning back against her hands and tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling.

“...'Cause.” Noct huffed.

She didn't deserve to know before Gladio.

Even if she...kind of did.

Whatever.  
“Don't you know what could have happened to you? Just, leaving like that--” Here comes the yelling. “--I thought...God, Noct, I can't protect you if I can't find you!”  
“Protect me from what, Lunafreya?” Noctis grouched, scooting away from her just a bit. “Whatever happened to you? What happened to me? You can't protect me, you couldn't even protect yourself!”  
Wait. No. He didn't—He didn't mean to say that.

“I couldn't protect myself because I didn't know what I needed to protect myself _from_.” Lunafreya snarled, standing up and glowering down at him.

“I'm tired of making it this big horrible secret that's always just lurking in the back. It's a thing that happened, and it messed me up, and I couldn't push it under the rug and act normal in a few months, so everyone decided it wasn't going to happen and that I was permanently screwed up!” She took a big, shuddering breath, blinking back tears. “But I know what happened to me, because no one ever bothered to make sure I wasn't actually in hearing distance, Noctis. I _can_ protect you from what happened to me, from what almost happened to me. But I can't do that if _you won't let me_!”

“I don't _need_ you to protect me! That's not your job, you aren't even my sister!”  
“If I _can_ I _will_ , dammit! I thought—I thought my _mother_ would protect me, but she didn't—couldn't. _Ravus_ was supposed to protect me, and he didn't either! How am I supposed to protect you, Noct?! I know what I'm supposed to protect you from, but you won't let me! I can't—I won't let it happen to anyone I care about. I can't. I can't, I can't. Noctis, listen to me, please, just. Let me protect you, please.” She dropped to sit cross legged on the floor, curling in on herself. “ _Please_ , Noctis.”

“How am I supposed to let you protect me when you won't even tell me what you're protecting me from?” Noctis hesitated, before sliding down off his bed to sit next to her. “You never talk to me. You always talk at me. You're like a mean adult, but you're only a few years older. Why should I let you, when you do that?”  
“I was kidnapped, when I was eight.” Luna started, dully. “He just. Took me right out of my front yard.” Her shoulders sagged. “Clearly, they found me. But it took them two days. They never outright told me, because, I'm just a kid, right? I think I spent most of that time drugged out of my mind, too, so it's not like I really know what happened. But I overheard them, talking to some police about charges. Kidnapping with the intent to traffic. They took me out of my mother's front yard and the police only found me because the right person looked up in time to see me leaving a bathroom at some stupid, broken down gas station!”

She didn't look up, even when Noctis let out a strangled little whine.

“That's why I don't live with her anymore. I can't—I can't do it. But they wouldn't _listen_ to me, I had to go and get kicked out of a bunch of schools before they even _considered_ letting me move in with Ravus! ...Please, just let me...Let me protect you. Let me do what my mother didn't. Don't make me just...sit there and watch something else bad happen to you. Not if I can do something about it.”

Noctis reached out, carefully putting his hand on her knee.

“I'm sorry.” he whispered. “I don't want to be a burden. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry.”

Luna sniffed, putting her hand over his.

“You could never be a burden.”

 

* * *

 

“They've been in there a long time.” Ravus worried, glancing down the hall towards Noct's room.

He'd slunk out of the bathroom nearly an hour ago, now, and Luna had gone in less than twenty minutes after him.

“I'm sure they're just talking.” Ignis assured, running a hand through Prompto's hair. “She was there last night, she probably feels responsible.”

The little blond boy had curled up in his lap and passed out, soon after people started coming back. He'd greeted Cindy, chirpy and pleased at seeing someone who apparently worked for his father, and then immediately flopped back against Ignis, snoring.

Ignis didn't seem bothered by it, holding him close.

Iris had pulled Gladio aside and hissed not to take anything he said personally, because of the genuine fear of loosing his foster child, and Ravus had overhead.

He could understand that.

Prompto was a good kid.

Lunafreya was a fucking awful kid, and he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her.

...That was a lie. She was a great kid. He'd just left her to drown, and gotten annoyed when she couldn't pull herself out.

She was a fucking _wonderful_ kid.

If anyone was awful, it was him.

“She shouldn't.” Ravus sighed. “Pryna—Hey, knock that off—”

Pryna whined, halfway up onto the armchair Ignis and Prompto were sitting in. She looked between Ravus and Prompto, ears folding back.

She whined again,

“No, leave it.”

Ignis huffed a laugh.

“If I didn't have a lap full already, I'd let her up. But I assume it's not me she wants, anyways.”

“She's a sucker for kids.” Ravus agreed. “Pryna, come here. Leave them alone.”

Pryna huffed, coming over and flopping over on his feet.

Ravus gave a wry smile, leaning over to pet through her white fur.

“Awww she's being cute.” Luna cooed, draping herself over the back of the couch behind him.

“Hello, blossom.” Ravus tilted his head back to see her. “Everything alright?”  
“Everything's fine.” Luna said, hiding her face against his shoulder. “Except that Noctis is a coward and wouldn't let me help him out here.”

Gladio huffed, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

“I'll go get him. Thanks for trying, Luna.” He sat it down on the coffee table, gesturing for everyone to help themselves and handing a glass to Ignis, since Prompto had him willingly pinned.

Ignis thanked him, offering a small smile.

“Be back in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

Gladio knocked on the door to Noct's room.

“Hey, Bud. Can I come in?” He asked, cracking the door open just a bit.

“...Kay.” Noctis said, quietly.

He sounded so tired...

Gladio opened the door the rest of the way, smiling at him. He was sitting in his wheelchair, at least, holding a pair of socks and looking miserable.

“How're you feeling?”

“...I'm really sorry, Gladdy.”

“Hey, we can talk about it all later. I know you are. It's alright. You're home now.” Gladio came and knelt in front of him, cupping his face to make him look at him instead of at his lap.

“You're alright, sweetheart.”

Noctis sniffed, leaning against his hand.

“I love you.” He whispered, hesitantly lifting both of his hands to hold onto Gladio's wrist.

“I love you, too. So much.” Gladio pressed a kiss against the tip of his nose, getting a weak little grin in response.

“C'mon, now. You gotta at least make an appearance before Ignis takes Prom home, bud.”  
Noct watched him, noticing the way he furrowed his brows when he said Ignis's name.

“...He's not gonna let us be friends, anymore, is he?” He asked, dully.

Gladio froze for a moment, before dropping his hand to Noct's knee and squeezing gently.

“I don't think so, baby...I'm sorry.”

 

* * *

 

“Here, Noct.” Iris put a mug in front of him, brushing a few strands of hair back off his forehead. “No use crying, now. Drink up.”

Noctis hiccuped, carefully picking the mug up.

He hadn't handled Prompto leaving all that well.

Ignis had been kind enough to let them take as much time as they needed, at least.

It seemed he'd taken her words of not being cruel to heart.

Thank god...She didn't think Noctis could have handled it if he hadn't been allowed to take his time.

He already wasn't handling it.

Ugh.

And Gladio still wanted to talk to him tonight.

This was going to end horribly.

 _Ugh_.

“Noctis?”

_Here we go._

“Ready to talk, kiddo?” Gladio asked, pulling a chair out across from him and sitting down.

“...Not really.” Noctis whispered, taking another sip of his cocoa.

“We aren't ignoring this, Noct.” Iris sighed, sitting next to Gladio.   
“I know.” He whined. “But...Can't we just. Not do it today?”  
“If we don't talk tonight, when will we, Noctis?” Gladio asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. He looked so _tired_. “Tomorrow? The day after that? If we put this off now, we will _never_ talk, and you know it. So. You ready to talk?”

“...Okay.” Noctis said, placing his still full mug back on the table and pushing it away.

Iris and Gladio exchanged worried looks.

“What...What do you wanna talk about?”

“Well, for starters.” Gladio started, sighing. “Why'd you do it, Noctis? Did I say something? Did I _do_ something? _Why_ would you do something like that?”

Noctis fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, glancing up through his bangs.

“...I left a note.”  
“Yeah, and I read it. But what does wanting me to be happy have to do with you leaving? Why would you ever even _think_ something like that?” Gladio ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Because it's true!” Noctis stood up, shoving his wheelchair back and ignoring Iris's hiss of _“Careful, Noct!”_

“You didn't want a kid! You didn't want me, but you got me, and—and you shouldn't have to be stuck with someone you never wanted in the first place! If you wanted a kid you could have had someone actually useful, instead of stupid and useless and, and— _You shouldn't have to deal with me_!”

“Hey!” Gladio yelled, standing up too and slamming his hands on the table. “Don't talk about yourself like that! Don't talk for me, and don't—Noctis, how could you ever think like that?”  
“Because it's true! Why won't you just...unadopt me already?! Why won't you actually try and be happy! I don't make you happy, I'm _awful_! I—I don't let you go out and spend time with your friends, and you almost never went on dates, and I know you don't want to work at the shop but you do because I'm to _expensive_ for you to focus on college!”

“Noctis! Enough!” Gladio snarled.

Iris stood up, putting one hand on his arm and raising the other towards her nephew.

“Boys, calm down, we're trying to talk, not have a shouting match--”

“No! He won't _listen_ to me if I don't yell!”  
“Noctis, come on--”

“Noctis Caelum Amicitia, _enough_.” Gladio took a deep breath, looking like he was barely preventing himself from taking the bait and screaming back at him. “ _Do not leave this table._ You will sit here and you will calm down and stop trying to provoke a fight, and I am going to go sit outside because I can't _stand_ hearing you talk about yourself like this.”

He shrugged Iris's hand off and stomped out onto the back porch, slamming the door behind himself.

Noctis hiccuped, and slid down to sit in his chair again, wincing a little when he leaned back.

Iris sighed.  
“Alright. How about we have a talk before Gladdy comes back in, yeah?”

“Okay.” Noctis said, rubbing at his eyes angrily.

“Did you know, when you were born, Gladio cried like a big baby? He would _not_ put you down.” Iris said, pulling out a chair right next to him and sitting down, draping an arm around his shoulders.

Noctis leaned his head against her.

“...Really?”

“Yeah, really. He wouldn't even hand you over to the nurses. We had to nearly pry you out of his hands just so they could show Uncle Regis how to swaddle you right.”

Noctis giggled a little, hiding his face a little more against her shoulder.

“He loved you, from the second he saw you, you know.” She pressed a kiss against the top of his head, letting her lips linger for a moment.

“Whenever Uncle Regis needed a break, or Auntie Aulea had a doctors appointment, he was always ready to babysit. You probably don't remember, but you got your big stuffed cactuar from Gladio when you were _two_.”  
“ _What_? Really? Like, for something or just cause?”  
“Just because no one else would get it for you, and you blinked at him and asked Preetty Pleaassee Gllaadddy, and it was in your room the next day!” Iris laughed, fondly remembering how he had dug into his savings for that toy.

Noctis relaxed a little farther into her.

“...So. You really think he didn't just take me in 'cause of...guilt?”  
“What? No. No, he definitely did not. The only reason he wasn't next in line for you was because he was still working out his life, Noct. He's been wrapped around your pinky finger since the moment he saw you. You mean so much to him, Noctis. You mean so much to _us_. We want to help you, but we can't if you won't let us.”

Noctis shuddered a little, and Iris belatedly noticed her shirt was damp.

“Don't cry, sweetheart. It's okay. He's not mad at you. He's just scared, Noct. He hates hearing you talk like you don't matter, he's scared you'll do something you'll regret.”  
“I already did something I regret, and all I did was yell at him about it like everything was his fault...” Noctis whined.  
“There's always time to apologize, you know.”

Noctis pulled away and scrubbed away the rest of his tears.

“'Kay.” He shuddered.

Iris smoothed his hair off his forehead, smiling at him as she stood up again.

“Let me heat up your cocoa, yeah? You can calm down with it before Gladdy comes back in.”  
She hummed, sticking it the microwave for a few seconds.

“Here, drink up.”  
“Thank you, Aunt Iris...”  
“You're welcome, sweetheart.”

Noctis sipped at it carefully, watching Gladio's shadow out on the porch.

“...Hey, Aunt Iris?”  
“Yeah?” Iris asked, turning from where she was loading up the dishwasher.

“What...What did you and Gladdy call your Dad?”  
“Oh! Uh. Papa, when we were younger. But then we grew up, and it wasn't as _cool_ , so we called him Dad.”

Noctis nodded, looking thoughtful, and took another long sip of his cocoa.

“I finished! Can—Can I go sit with Gladio now?”  
Iris watched him, tilting her head thoughtfully.

“Alright. Let me grab your jacket first.”

 

* * *

 

“Iris, not now—Noct?”  
“Hi, Gladdy.”

“Noctis, it's to cold for you to be out here, go back inside.”

“No.” Noctis chirped, sitting down on the steps next to him.

“ _Noctis_ \--”  
“I wanna talk with you.”

Gladio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Alright. Alright, that's good, but can't we do it inside?”  
“No!”

“Noctis, don't be unreasonable.”  
“I'm not being unreasonable.” He huffed, leaning against Gladio.

Gladio took a moment, but wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into his lap, holding him close.

Noctis sighed, happy with the warmth and the cuddling.

“Alright. You wanted to talk, let's talk.”

Noctis took a fortifying breath, setting his shoulders and tipping his head back against Gladio's chest.

“I can't call you Dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't.” Gladio tried to ignore how much that stung. He'd had him for six years, it shouldn't _sting_ when he already knew that. “I already had a Dad, and he died. I don't really remember him, but. But I don't want to replace him. But he isn't _here._ He died, and left me with you, and. And why does he get to be called Dad and you don't just because I can't make myself?”

“Noctis...”

“But I talked with Aunt Iris! And—And I don't need to call you dad. Because that's...You called your Dad something else. So...Why can't I call you something else, too? Why do I _have_ to call you Dad?”

“Only if you want to, Noctis. You're still my son either way, alright? No matter what. No matter what you do, or what you call me. You're always going to be my son.”

“...You aren't mad at me?”  
“Of course not, Noctis. I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't talk with me. I should have tried _harder_. We're gonna be better from now on, okay? You shouldn't think these things, buddy. You're just a child, Noctis. This isn't your fault.”

Noctis stared up at him, eyes red and sore looking.

Gladio smiled down at him.

“I love you, so much. I've always loved you, and I'll never not love you. You're allowed to make mistakes, Noct. You're a _child_. It's not up to you to know everything, it's not up to you to fix an adult's mistake. You just gotta try your best, and you're amazing at that.”

Noct nodded, slowly, and turned around so he could bury his face into Gladio's chest and wrap his arms around his middle.

Gladio hugged him tighter.  
“I wanna call you Papa.” Noct said, quick and muffled but still understandable.

“If you want to.” Gladio replied, breath catching.  
“I really, really want to.” Noctis hiccuped, nuzzling him.   
“Well, I guess I'm Papa now.” Gladio smiled, voice hitching. He was so going to cry. Holy shit. _Holy shit!_

 

* * *

 

Gladio laid in bed, looking at his phone. Noctis was cuddled against his side, fast asleep, and Carbuncle was lying against his chest, snoring happily.

He had multiple texts from Ignis, and while he knew it was coming...it still wasn't pleasant.

 

_I'm sorry. I have to think about Prompto._

_It's nothing you could have known._

_We should stop seeing each other._

_Good luck with Noctis. I wish you both all the best._

 

Yeah. It still hurt.

But...It was okay.

He understood.

If he had to, if the positions were reversed...

He'd do anything to keep Noctis.

Ignis should be allowed to do the same for Prompto.

 


	30. Love you. Be Happy.

“Do you want me to tell him?” Aranea asked, moving to sit next to Ignis and putting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
“...I...No, I should do it.” Ignis lifted his glasses, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand.

Aranea didn't mention the wetness to them.

“He should be home from school soon, right?”

“Yes, within the hour.” Ignis stood up abruptly, dislodging her hand. “Might I offer you some tea? Something to eat, perhaps?”

“Tea would be great. And, Ignis. For what it's worth...I'm so sorry.”

Ignis paused, halfway to the kitchen.  
“Have you met him?”  
“Ah..Yes, I have.”

“...Is he nice? Will he be good for him?”  
“A little hoity toity, but...Yeah. He's nice enough. Maybe that self confidence will rub off on Sunshine.”

“As long as you think he can be...happy, then. I'll do my best to help him accept the change.”

 

* * *

 

“Aranea?” Prompto blinked, setting his backpack down carefully against the shoe cubbies in the entrance. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Shortcake.” Aranea stood up, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Just...coming to talk to your—Just coming to talk to Ignis.”

Prompto tilted his head to the side. Weird.

...Weird.

“Oh. Okay. He didn't say you were stopping by, though?”  
“It was a last minute meeting. Hello, Darling. How was school? Is your ankle holding up? Would you like some ice?” Ignis stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands off on his pants and coming over to press a kiss against his forehead.

“It was okay. They moved Noctis and I to opposite sides of all our classrooms.” He shrugged, looking dejected. “I spent lunch in the nurses office icing it. I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” Aranea asked. “The pictures the hospital sent over looked nasty.”

“Yeah, I'm sure.” Prompto sighed, pulling away from Ignis. “Can I go to my room? I have a lot of homework.”  
Ignis let his shoulders slump.

“Of course, darling. Don't hesitate to ask me any questions. Do you want something to eat?”  
“No thank you. Bye, Nea.”

Aranea watched him slink off to his room, looking back at Ignis once she heard the door click shut.

“You need to tell him before tomorrow.”

“I will! I will. He just--”  
“ _He just_ needs you to tell him.” Aranea narrowed her eyes at him. “Don't let him go to school tomorrow. Keep him home. Spend time with him. Start packing his shit. I'll be back Wednesday, around two. ...I'm sorry.”  
“...Packing?” Prompto asked from behind them. “Why—Why do I need to pack?”  
“Prompto!” Ignis started, looking around Aranea with wide eyes. “I—Weren't you in your room?”  
“I...forgot my backpack...Ignis? Why do I have to pack?”

Aranea pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and shot Ignis a look.

He returned it, slightly more panicked.

“...Why don't you come sit down, Prompto.” He sighed, gesturing for the couch.

Aranea moved to sit in the armchair.

Prompto watched the two adults warily, perching on the edge of the couch.

“Are you getting rid of me?” He asked, not quite managing to meet Ignis's eyes.

“I'm...not getting rid of you, Prompto.” Ignis picked his words carefully, wanting to reach over and pull his son closer, “But...The state has...come into some new information.”  
“New information? What information? Is it—Is it the hospital reports? Is this all my fault? Are they taking me away?”  
“No, No, Prom. Nothing is your fault, darling. Your—Your biological father. He had another son, with his ex wife. He's fifteen years older than you, and he's...just recently found out who exactly his lost sibling is.”

“What does—What does this mean? I can still stay with you, right? If I want to? I don't have to live with him, right? I just have to meet him?”  
Ignis smiled at him sadly.  
“I'm so sorry. As your biological relative, who's been cleared to care for you...He gets all rights.”  
“There's nothing to be done about it, Prompto.” Aranea offered, from where she'd been watching them quietly. “I tried, already. The courts won't be swayed. I'm sorry.”  
Prompto stared at her with wide, wet eyes.

“But I don't want to leave.” He said.

“I don't want you to leave either, kid, but you gotta. There is absolutely nothing else we can do.”  
“I don't want to leave.” Prompto hiccuped. “I don't wanna!”

Ignis finally reached over and tugged him over and into his lap.

“I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Prompto.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How're you holding up?” Ignis asked, bringing over a mug of tea to the desolate blond huddled under a blanket on the couch.

“I don't want to leave.” Prompto repeated.

“I don't want you to leave either.” Ignis admitted, smoothing his hair back off his forehead. “But, Loqi sounds like a nice man. I'm...glad. That if you have to leave, it's to someone who will take care of you.”  
“How do you _know_ he'll take care of me?” Prompto hissed, suddenly angry. “Our _father_ didn't. Neither did any of the _other_ families they gave me to. You're the _only_ person who's ever taken care of me and they just—-They're just taking me away! _I don't want to leave_!”

He deflated, leaning heavily into Ignis's side. “I don't want to.”

Ignis carefully set the mug down on the table and wrapped an arm around him.

“...What if he's just like our father.”

“If he makes you uncomfortable, or scared, or if he says or does something to you, you will call Aranea and she will come get you. She is always in your corner, Prompto. If he does anything to you, you call her. Do you understand me?”  
Prompto nodded against his chest, whining quietly.

“She'll take care of you, if it comes to it.” Ignis smoothed his hand over blond hair, drowning his own feelings down and focusing only on his son. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“All packed?” Aranea asked, standing on the front porch with a sad smile.

“All packed.” Prompto said, looking small in an old sweatshirt of Ignis's.

Aranea gave Ignis a look, but he just shrugged a shoulder up unapologeticly.

“I'll help with your bags.”

“I only have a few.” Prompto shrugged, flickering his gaze around but not meeting anyone elses. “I didn't want to bring everything.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. Will you just...wait in the car? I want Ignis to help.”

Aranea quirked up a smile.

“Sure, kid. I'll be by the car. Yell if you want a hand.”

Prompto grabbed at Ignis's hand, letting himself be tugged back into the house.  
“You're sure you don't want to take Cinnamon with you?” Ignis asked, picking a stuffed chocobo up off the bed and bouncing it in Prompto's direction.

“Nuh uh. I want you to have her. So you remember me.”

“I would remember you even without her, darling. But alright. Thank you. I'll treasure her always.”

Prompto smiled at him,not bothering to wipe away his tears.

“And—your camera? You certain you don't want to bring it? You just got used to the new one. Even if you don't want to use it, at least bring it--”  
Prompto shrugged, shaking his head.

“I don't want to take pictures anymore. It's okay.”

Ignis watched him, taken aback.

“...If you're sure. If you change your mind about anything you've decided to leave behind, just ask Aranea. I won't toss any of it.”  
“It's okay if you do.” Prompto gave a big sigh, his shoulders rising and falling dramatically with it, and grabbed a suitcase handle to start dragging out.

Ignis followed him, grabbing the last two.

“That's it?” Aranea pushed herself away from the car, furrowing her eyebrows. “I know you have more shit than this, kid.”  
“Don't want to bring it.” Prompto shrugged, waiting patiently for her to pop the trunk open.

“Alright.” Aranea sighed after a moment. “Say bye, yeah? I'll put them away.”  
Prompto nodded, stepping towards Ignis. He peeked up at him shyly through his bangs, smiling a wobbly, not quite there smile.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “For...for everything.”

Ignis dropped to his knees, opening his arms.

Prompto rushed straight to him, throwing his skinny arms around his neck.

“ _Thank you_.”

“You're a wonderful child, Prompto. I love you.” Ignis mumbled against his hair. “Thank you for these amazing months. Take care of yourself, alright? Please. Be happy, and healthy, and have fun with life.”

Prompto nodded against him, hugging tighter.

Ignis hugged back just as tight.

“Is there anyone else you want to say bye too, Prom?” Aranea asked, after watching them quietly for a few minutes.

Prompto shook his head.

“They aren't home from school yet.” He pulled away just a little, so he could look at Ignis. “You will give them those pictures, right?”  
“Of course, darling. Tonight.”

“Thank you.” He burrowed in, one last time, before taking a deep, shuddering breath, and stepping away.

Ignis stood back up, wiping at his eyes.

“Have a safe trip, Prompto. And a good life.”

“Don't forget me?” Prompto asked.

“Never.” Ignis reassured. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Prompto hiccuped.

 

* * *

 

“It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tummelt.” Prompto said, shyly peeking out from around Aranea.

“Mr. Tummelt? Just call me Loqi, Prompto.” The man who was supposedly his half-brother did kind of look like him, with bright blond hair and violet-blue eyes. The closer Prompto looked, he noticed the tinier details that reminded him of himself, like the shape of his nose, and the upturn of his lips.

“It's nice to meet you too, though. I've been looking for you for a long time, since I realized you existed.”

He seemed...nice enough?

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. I'm glad to have you here with me now, at least. You've had a pretty rough life, huh, lil guy?”

Prompto finally edged out from behind his social worker.

“It wasn't so bad.”

Ignis made everything worth it.

“Well, I hope I can at least be more than tolerable to live with.” Loqi smiled at him.

Prompto tried to smile back, but couldn't make it reach his eyes.

Loqi looked a little concerned, but didn't press.

“We're gonna have a lot of fun, yeah? C'mon, I'll show you your room.”

He didn't want to have fun.

He wanted _Ignis_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT want to write this angst oh my god. This was literally all written in an "oh shit it's thursday" panic in the last four hours.  
> It might suck, so sorry. T-T  
> And...Sorry...for the other...stuff...lol  
> Five chapters left.  
> Good luck.


	31. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TECHNICALLY I'M LATE BY HALF AN HOUR BUT. SHHHHH  
> This has been a hell week, sorry!   
> I'm gonna go to bed now. Lol

“Papa, someone's at the door.” Noctis rolled over, burying his head under a throw pillow on the couch. Carbuncle grumbled, his napping spot disturbed, but just adjusted himself to lay curled up against his butt, ignoring Noct's weak protesting.

He'd been so withdrawn, since coming home and saying Prompto had missed school _again_. They'd been kept away from each other all of Monday, and then Prompto hadn't come in since.

Noctis was, understandably, crushed.

Gladio was sure Luna was just as bad, if not necessarily in the same way.

While Noctis hid in himself, she got lashed out at anyone who came near.

“Alright, I'm getting it.” He whacked him with another pillow as he walked past, just to get that startled little laugh out of him. Carbuncle barked, annoyed at being moved _again_.

“Did you order pizza or something, Noct?”  
“No! Did you?”  
“Nope. That's a good idea, anyways. We should get a pizza.” Seriously, though. It was kind of late, for someone to be knocking at the door.

Maybe six thirty wasn't _really_ late. But it was late to him! No one should be knocking on doors at six thirty at night! What if the _dog_ was asleep? Or a baby? Or his eleven _year old_?

“Oh—Uh, Hey, Ignis.” Gladio blinked, surprised to see the usually put together man looking disheveled on his porch. He heard the pillow fall to the fall and the floor shift. Noctis had probably gotten up, then. “Is...Is everything alright? No offense, but you look awful.”

Ignis really, really did. His eyes were red and puffy, and his face looked blotchy, like he'd tried to scrub tear tracks away unsuccessfully and given up caring. Even his clothes weren't neatly pressed, he was just wearing sweatpants and a stupid graphic tee. _Ignis_!

“Ah. Not exactly. Please, never mind that. Is Noctis available? I have...a gift for him, from Prompto.”  
“What, you couldn't let him give it to him himself? He's _not_ a bad kid, Ignis, you _know_ that.”

Ignis opened his mouth to say something to that, but Gladio glared to cut him off, and stepped back, gesturing for Ignis to come in.

“Noct, c'mere bud.”  
Noctis popped up under his elbow, blinking wide blue eyes at Ignis.

He had totally been hovering, then, if he was there so fast.   
“Is Prompto okay?” He asked, looking like he was barely holding himself together.   
Ignis let his shoulders slump even lower.

“I'm sure he's fine.”  
“You say that like you don't know where he is.” Gladio frowned, draping an arm across Noct's shoulders and hugging him against his side.

This was going to end badly.

“They uh.” Ignis shifted the baggies he carried to his left hand, pushing his glasses up and rubbing away more tears. “A relative came forward. They removed Prompto from my care earlier this afternoon.”

“What?!” Noctis shoved away from Gladio, trying to glare up at Ignis, but not quite managing to look angry with a wobbling lip and tears already welling up. “Where did he go? Who took him? _Why didn't you let us say goodbye?!”_

Ignis looked stricken.   
“I'm so sorry. I—They told me Monday night. He didn't want to do much, I could hardly get him to _eat_. I should have asked you over or, or...I should have done more. I'm sorry Noctis.” Ignis dropped to his knees, rather gracelessly, and offered out one of the little baggies towards his son's best friend with a wavering little smile.

“I should have done more, but I didn't. I'm so sorry.” He choked on his words, and took a moment to breath. “Prompto wanted you to have this. Will you accept it?”

Noctis rubbed at his face angrily, but took the bag like it would shatter if he so much as looked at it funny.

He very carefully pulled a tiny, homemade photo album out.

The first picture was of the little trio making stupid faces behind their guardians backs.

Noctis immediately burst into violent sobbing.

 

* * *

 

“I am so sorry, I didn't mean to cause him stress--” Ignis tried to apologize, hovering by the arm chair awkwardly.

Gladio hadn't thought he could do _anything_ awkwardly, but it seemed he'd been wrong.

“Hey, don't worry about it.” Gladio brushed him off, carding his fingers through Noct's unruly hair gently. He'd scooped the boy up immediately, hugging him close and whispering soft words Ignis hadn't bothered to overhear, and Noct had soon cried himself to sleep.

Gladio was just now putting the boy down on the couch, pulling a blanket over him and letting Carbuncle curl up on his chest.  
“Are you alright? Wait, stupid question. What can I do to help?” Gladio asked, leaning back on his heels.   
“Nothing, I'm afraid. Thank you, for the offer. I think I'll just...head home. I'll give Luna hers tomorrow.”  
“C'mon, Iggy. I can't let you just go back to an empty house. Have you had dinner yet? Noct and I were just about to order a pizza. Stay a while.”  
“I couldn't intrude--”  
“I offered.” Gladio smiled at him, soft and sweet. “It's alright. Stay, eat pizza. Watch Noctis feed the dog his vegetables. It won't do you any good to go wallow in that empty house, Ignis. Just, stay a while. Please.”

“Please?” Noctis peeped up behind them.

“You were asleep literally five minutes.” Gladio turned and put a hand on his head again.

“You said vegetables. Scared me awake, Papa.”

Ignis snorted, looking surprised and pleased and endeared and god, Gladio was still crushing hard.

But that wasn't important right now.

Not when the poor man's son was gone with no hope of getting him back.

They had broken up. Ignis didn't need a lover, right now, he needed a friend.

He needed another father, who understood at least the slightest bit the pain of loosing a child.

“I...suppose I can stay for a while.” Ignis relented, smiling down at Noctis.  
“I'm sorry I yelled at you.” Noctis said, sitting up and cuddling Carbuncle close.

The little dog licked at his chin, making Noct scrunch up his eyes and jerk away a little.

“That's alright, Noct. I yelled at myself, too.”  
Noctis scooted over so Ignis could sit next to him on the couch.

He draped the blanket across both of their laps, and then dumped his tiny white dog onto Ignis's lap.

“You shouldn't do that, Iggy.”  
Ignis carefully leaned his head against Nocts.

“I'll make note, for later. ...I'm sorry I kept you away from Prompto.”  
“...It's okay. We skipped class and hung out in the bathroom Monday.”

Ignis snorted.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, kid. You doing alright?” Loqi knocked on the door to Prompto's room, carefully poking his head around the door.

Aranea had handed him a pretty damned thick book the boys last foster father had taken the time to write out sometime between Monday and earlier today, and...well.

He'd known he was going to be getting a little brother with some issues, but...The care taken in this book, painstakingly outlining recipes, strategies, _brands_.

“He was the best he's ever been with this last home, Mr. Tummelt,” Aranea had said. “Take care he doesn't lapse any more than he already will with the change.”

“I'm fine.” Prompto said, shyly peaking through his bangs as he put away a drawer full of pants.

“Want some help? I ordered some dinner, it should be here in a bit. There's this place down the street that makes _killer_ curry.”

“Oh.” Prompto's already tiny smile shrunk even more. Shit. The book had said he loved curry—Did he make a mistake in ordering without asking?

“I'm not really hungry right now, Mr. Tumm—Loqi. Is it okay if I just finish putting my stuff away and go to bed early?”  
Loqi frowned a little.

“I'd...prefer if you ate _something_ , Prompto.” He tried.

Oh, fuck, now he wasn't smiling _at all,_ fuck what did he _do_?!   
“Compromise?” Prompto asked, voice tiny.

“Compromise?” Shit. What did that mean---OH. “Yeah, sure, we can compromise! I have chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla!”

“...You have chocolate?” Prompto gaped, looking like he'd said he had a gourmet meal stashed away in his fridge instead of meal replacement shakes.

“Yeah, 'course. Chocolate makes everything better, don't you agree?”  
“Like. As a treat?”  
“...Well, yeah, actual chocolate is just in moderation, but. You can have whatever flavor of shake you want whenever you want. Did...you not get to pick in the last home?”  
“He um. He always made his own, unless we were gonna be really busy that week.” Prompto shrugged. “Mostly they tasted like nuts and fruits.”  
“...We can throw some nuts in it, if you want? I think my fruit is all kind of...not good for chocolate, though.” Loqi rubbed the back of his neck.   
“How can something be not good with chocolate?” Prompto giggled, wandering closer.

“Uh. I have lemons, and mango. And I think kiwi? But those might be. Very bad.”

Prompto giggled a little louder.

Loqi grinned, kind of dopily at him.

“C'mon, lets get you fed. Tomorrow we can head out and get some stuff for your room, if you want. Or we can hang out here, whatever you feel better doing.”  
So, maybe this little brother had some issues.

But he'd been prepared for some issues.

It'd be fine.

It was only the first night.

They'd be fine.

 

 


	32. Go back to sulking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is so close.  
> Since it's so close, I have a bit of a poll going on what story will be worked on next! Both will Eventually be done, the poll is just what happens *first*  
> Check it out here on my tumblr, and remember to vote at the end!  
> https://faillan.tumblr.com/post/169567092462/since-family-is-what-you-make-of-it-is-almost-at   
> (You do not need any account what so ever to vote.)

Ugh. Finally, a second to sit down and do things needing done that wasn't work related.

Like putting more money in Prompto's lunch account for the upcoming school week.

That was first thing.

The poor kid wasn't eating breakfast, and only _sipping_ the replacement shakes at night.

Loqi would be more worried, if Prompto wasn't swearing up and down that he was eating something at lunch.

And at first glance at the account summary—He was! The account had less in it, and there was a list of purchases to click.

Except...

“ _Celery sticks_?” Loqi asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion. “Salad, no dressing. Apple. _Water enhancer_?”

That was it? For the _week_? This was all his brother was eating?

No way.

He couldn't have relapsed so badly.

It hadn't even been two weeks!

Shit. _Shit_ , how did he let this _happen_?

When was the last time he'd _seen_ Prompto actually eat?

The stupid book had told him—It had told him to make sure he ate an actual meal once a day, to make _sure_.

He'd—He should have known Prompto would lie.

Loqi was just the strange man calling himself his brother, neither of them really _knew_ the other.

All his research, his preparation for how to help, and he'd let himself be lulled into letting Prompto go back to his self destruction by a smile and a giggle and a promise like that meant _anything_.

Idiot!

Absolute bumbling idiot, Loqi Tummelt!

“Prompto?” He asked, pushing away from his desk. He knocked on Prompto's door, unwilling to invade his privacy any more than he would already have to.

“...Yeah?”

“Hey, kid, we need to talk. Can I come in?”

There was some hurried shuffling on the other side of the door, and a drawer slammed shut.

“Prom?” He didn't need them to be best friends, he just needed Prompto healthy. He needed him healthy and happy and Loqi was going to give those things to him.

Somehow.

The door swung open.

“Hi.” Prompto blinked up at him.

“We need to talk.”

Prompto backed away from the door nervously, going to sit in his desk chair.

Loqi followed him, sitting at the edge of the bed instead.

“...About what?”

Loqi pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

“Prom—Prompto, why have you been lying to me?”  
“Lying to you--?”

“Prompto Argentum don't you _dare_ keep this shit up. Why have you been telling me you're eating a meal at school when the most you've eaten all week is a _salad_?”

The younger blond looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I...I...”  
“I just want to help you, Prompto, I can't do that if you won't let me. How can I help you? What do I need to _do_?”

“I...I just...” Prompto hiccuped, barely holding back tears. “ _I just want my Dad_!”

Loqi sighed, letting his shoulders slump.

“Prom...Hey, Prom, no, don't cry kid...”

He'd made a mistake.

Not in choosing to take care of his brother, no. He was glad to have him.

But Prompto clearly didn't want to be with him.

He should have...Asked him. Should have sat down and talked instead of just _assuming_ he needed saving from the system.

“C'mon, Prom. Let's get you some dinner.” Loqi stood up and nodded at the door.

He'd fucked up before he'd even had a chance.

Prompto hiccuped, standing to follow.

Loqi watched him take a step forward, eyes unfocused and teary.

“Hey, careful--”

He lunging towards him when his knees buckled, not making it across the room before Prompto's head smacked into the hardwood floor.

“Shit! Shit, Prom! Prompto, hey, answer me!” Loqi dropped next to him, helping him sit up.

“Oh my god, Prompto.”

Rationally, he knew, head wounds bled a lot.

But _god_.

God, that was so much _blood_.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Ignis, It's Aranea Highwind. I need you to call me back as soon as you can. You know how to reach me.” The voicemail beeped as it ended.

Ignis pulled his phone away and placed it back onto the table by his empty plate, staring at it.

“Everything alright?” Gladio asked, watching him carefully.

Ignis spent more time with the Amicitia's now than he did in his own home. Today they were eating brunch, since Ignis had to go in tonight and work, and Noctis was never awake in time for breakfast.

“I'm...Not sure.”

Noctis looked between the two, a forkful of french toast halfway to his mouth.

“Excuse me, I need to call her back. I'll do the dishes when I get back, assuming _someone's_ finished by then.”  
Noctis exaggeratedly chomped down. Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Don't worry about the dishes, Ig. Noct and I got 'em, right?”  
“'w'ght' Pa'a”

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” Ignis scolded, pushing away from the table and wandering out onto the porch.

“Ms. Highwind.” He said into the phone when she picked up, nearly immediately.

“Oh, thank god, Ignis.” Aranea said. She sounded harried and exhausted. “Listen, Prompto's in the hospital right now.”  
“He's in the _what_?” Ignis shouted.

He saw both Gladio and Noctis turn to look at him, wide-eyed, through the glass door out of the corner of his eye.

Oh. He hadn't shut it all the way.

Dammit...To late now.

“Why the hell is he in the hospital? What happened?”

“Hey, I need you to calm down.” Aranea soothed over the line. “Flipping your shit isn't going to help anyone. He had a serious relapse, fell and bashed his head in last night before his brother got any food in him. Loqi asked me to call you and ask you to come in.”  
“What? Why would he do that?”  
“Because he cares about this kid too, and right now all Prompto wants is _you_. They can hardly keep IV's in him, he's gone completely self destructive. Just--” She broke off, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Could you please stop by? I'll send you the address, you don't even need to bring anything. But please. Prompto needs _you_.”

“...Text me which hospital he's at, I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour. I need to...I need to wrap some things up first.”  
“Right. Right, thank you. I'll see you in an hour.”

Ignis hung up, letting his arm drop back down to his side.

Okay.

This...was not what he wanted to hear.

Ever.

“What was all that about? Is someone hurt?” Gladio asked, handing Noct the cutlery to load into the dishwasher.

“...That was Prompto's social worker.”  
Noctis dropped his handful of forks.

“What?!”

“It...seems he had a relapse. He fell and hit his head last night. The hospital is keeping him because he isn't making any progress. His...brother....approved of my stopping by and trying to convince him to eat something.”  
“Do you want me to drive you?” Gladio wiped his hands off on a dishtowel before setting them comfortingly on Ignis's shoulders. “Do you think it's safe for you to drive yourself?”  
“I'll be fine. I'm not sure how well the brother would take all of us going. I'm sorry, Noctis. I think you and your Papa should stay home.”  
Noctis glared.

“But--!”  
“Noctis, don't start.”  
“Papa!” Noct turned wide, betrayed eyes up to him.  
“ _Noctis_. This is not the time, buddy, alright?” Gladio narrowed his eyes back at him, until Noctis stomped his foot and stormed off to his room.

Ignis worried his lip, watching him.

“You aren't concerned...?”  
“Nah, we talked about it. A lot. He's just...going to blow off steam.” Gladio reassured him. “What's more important right now is getting you to Prom. What do you want to bring? Let's pack him a get well bag, he left almost all of his stuff with you, didn't he?”  
“That's an excellent idea, Gladio! Excuse me, I'm just going to run over and do that--”  
“Alright. Drive safe. He's in good hands with the hospital, okay? Don't worry to much. Let me know how everything goes.”  
“Yes, thank you!” Ignis grabbed his phone off the table, shoving it into his back pocket as he shoved his shoes on.

“Thank you for breakfast.” He managed, leaning up and pressing his lips to Gladio's cheek. “I'll text you when I'm at the hospital.”  
Gladio barely managed to stutter out a goodbye, watching him dash across the street.

Well.

That was nice.

Now Prompto just needed to be okay.

“I thought you two broke up.” Noct grumbled sullenly, peeking around the hallway to his room and into the living room.

“We did, Noct.” Gladio rolled his eyes. Little eavesdropper.

“That didn't look broken up.”  
“Weren't you sulking? Go back to sulking.”

 


	33. Made a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D   
> The end is near!

Ignis tried to walk calmly into the hospital waiting room, but even he could tell his steps were rushed.

It didn't look like Aranea was down here yet...And they wouldn't let him up without her permission.

Dammit!

He'd broken more traffic laws than he'd admit to, and now he had still had to wait.

“Excuse me,” A man called, standing up from where he'd been sitting, leg bouncing nervously in the small waiting area. “Are you Ignis Scientia?”  
“Yes, that's me. Is there something I can do for you?” Ignis asked, watching him warily.

“Ah, well. I'm Loqi Tummelt, Prom's brother.” He held his hand out. Ignis took it, grip probably tighter than it really needed to be. “Thank you, for coming. Especially on such short notice.”

“It's my pleasure.”

Loqi tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. “Aranea is upstairs with Prompto, she wanted to talk with him herself a bit. And I, uh, wanted the chance to talk with you, if you don't mind?”

He very well did mind, each line of useless chatter another moment Prompto was without him.

“Of course.” He said instead.

“I just...wanted to thank you. For everything you did for him. That book was really helpful, I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't use it well enough to prevent this happening.” Loqi ran his fingers through already mused hair. “Listen, I...I made a mistake.”  
“You don't get to decide you've made a _mistake_ when it's a child's _life_ you're talking about!” Ignis hissed, fury finally hitting the surface. “We were doing fine! He was getting better! And now it's—Now he's in the hospital, he relapsed so badly! _You only had him two weeks_!”

“Listen to me! Please, I _know_. I know I screwed up. I _didn't_ make a mistake taking in Prompto. That kid is—He's goddamn sunshine personified. He's amazing, and I feel like shit that when I finally find him, I do more harm than good. I should have done better. I should have done so many things better, but taking in Prompto was _not_ my mistake!” Loqi glared back up at Ignis, eyes narrowed.

“My mistake was taking him away from _you_.”

Ignis blinked, started into taking a step back.

“He's not doing to well with me, because he wants _you_.” Loqi sighed, a deep, wary sound that moved his shoulders with it.

“When I was last up there, he wouldn't even look at me. He thinks that because you couldn't do anything you don't want him, and that I'm going to just...let him fail. You need to be prepared for him to be...less than forthcoming. I tried to talk it through to him, but...He's dealing with shit. He's dealing with a fucking lot of shit, and just...I'm just trying to tell you not to give up on him, okay? Please. Please, he's your son, through and through, before he's my brother. I'm a proud man, Ignis Scientia, but. Not about this. I can't hold my pride higher than this kid.“ Loqi stepped back, away from him.

“He's a great kid. And I might love the idea of him, but...I can't love this shell of a boy when he was happy, and thriving with you. I...You know him in every way. You love him in every day. I made a mistake, Scientia. I made a lot of mistakes with him, and...I want to fix it.”  
“Don't offer things you don't mean, Tummelt.” Ignis growled, warningly. He couldn't take it if this was in reach again, only to be ripped away before he had a chance.

Not again.

“I mean it through and through. Let me sign him back over to you. Please. It's...it's the best for him.” Loqi swiped a hand across his eyes, and Ignis noticed they were wet. “Just...Let me ask you to do one thing for me.”  
“What is it?” God, whatever he wanted, Ignis would give him, just let him have his son, _please_.

“Don't keep me away from him. Please. I just found him. He might not be happy in my full time care, but. I want to love him for who I know he is. I won't try and take him back, I swear. I just-- I want to be there for him now that I've found him.”  
“...That can be arranged.” Ignis managed, trying to fight off the silly grin he could just feel growing.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, shortcake.” Aranea soothed, brushing the hair off of his forehead.

Prompto blinked blearily at her, still very much out of it from the sedative they'd used earlier in the day before they'd stitched up his head.

“I got some news that might cheer you up. Mind if I sit here with you?”  
Prompto gave a half-hearted shrug, scooting over just a little to let her sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hey, thanks, Prom.” She gave a weary grin, sitting down. “Ready for some good news?”  
Prompto stared at her.

“Ignis is coming by in a bit to see you!” Prompto's eyes lit up, and he tried to sit up. He couldn't quite get all the way up, staggering back down against the mountain of pillows he was propped up against with an annoyed huff. “He's worried about you, shortcake. You need to at least _drink_ something.”  
“Don't wanna.” Prompto sounded horrible, voice dry and raspy.

“C'mon, don't you want to tell Ignis how you drank some water? He'll be really glad to hear that, I'm sure he will be.”

“Why is he even coming to see me?” Prompto rolled over to face away from her. “He can just. Move on. He _let_ me leave.”

“No, Prompto. That's not what happened at all, and you know it. Sit up, look at me. Prompto!”

Prompto shoved his head under a pillow, flinching when the harsh movement tugged at the IV still under the skin on the back of his hand.

“Go away.”

Aranea glared at his back, sighing harshly through her nose as she stood up.  
“Fine. _Fine_ , but I will be back up here in ten minutes with your father, and you _will_ sit up and you _will_ talk to him.”  
“You can't make me.” Prompto huffed.

“He cares about you more than you want to admit right now, and you know it, Prompto. When we come back in, I expect you to be sitting up and willing to _try_ to talk to him. And be civil with your brother while you're at it, too, why don't you. It's only because of him Ignis is allowed to come see you.”

“If he had just left us alone none of this would have even happened.”

Aranea sighed again, pinching her nose.

“You're allowed to be bitter. But you are not allowed to be self destructive. Think about it, Prom. What good is this doing you?”  
“...I was finally happy, Nea.”  
Aranea deflated, sitting back down next to him.

“You can be happy here too, you know. You haven't even given him a chance.”  
“I don't want to give him a chance.”

“Ya know...I remember you said the exact same thing about Ignis, way back.”  
“I did not.” Prompto gasped, yanking the pillow off his head.

“You did! I swear! He went to finish some paperwork and you got all pissy at me!”  
“Liar!”  
“Who're you calling a liar, you little shit?!”

“Looks like we walked in on quite the fight, hmm, Loqi?”

Prompto stiffened, nervously looking over his shoulder towards the door.

“Hello, Darling.” Ignis smiled, standing just inside the private room, Loqi hovering behind him.

Prompto hiccuped.

“Oh, don't cry, silly.” Ignis cooed, taking the spot on the bed Aranea vacated for him. He smiled at her, grateful.

“We'll be just outside, Prompto. Have a good time with Ignis, yeah?” Loqi said, softly. Prompto blinked wide eyes up at him, surprised to see he looked like he'd been crying.

“Ignis, I'm going to talk to Ms. Highwind about the ah...Thing.”  
“Thing?” Prompto tilted his head to the side.

“Secret thing. Very secret.” Ignis tickled his sides, buying the other two enough time to escape into the hallway while the little blond laughed.

Ignis smoothed limp hair away from his eyes, smiling down at him.   
“I don't think you know just how good it is to see you.”  
“I think I have a clue.” Prompto carefully dropped his full weight, slight as it was, against Ignis's chest, so as not to yank at any of the wires attached to him. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, Prom.” Ignis pressed a kiss against his temple.

“But before we do anything else...You need to eat.”  
“...Tiny bites?”  
“Half a plate.”  
“....Will you eat the other half?”  
“Of course, Prompto.” Ignis laughed.

God. Of all the things he expected, this was not it.

He'd hoped, of course, that he would get Prompto back.

Hoped and wished and dreamed and fallen asleep fighting the urge to get up and look in on a boy who wasn't in his bed and hadn't been for days.

And now it was actually happening.

“Ignis?” Prompto whined. “Why are you crying?”  
“I'm just—I'm just so happy to see you again.” Ignis pulled back, keeping one hand on Prom and using the other to rub at his eyes. “I love you so much, Prompto, these last two weeks have been hell.”

Prompto smiled up at him, before burrowing back into him.

“I love you too.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON *CRYING*  
> YOU GUESSED LIKE EVERYTHING AND I SCREAMED INTO A PILLOW FOR A GOOD TEN MINUTES BEFORE SCREAMING AT MY FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST  
> SO SMART  
> GOD DAMMIT   
> YOU ARE A SMART COOKIE!!


	34. Missed you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is it.  
> Wow.   
> That's seriously sad. :D

“Hey, Noct, Luna, c'mere.” Gladio smiled at his phone, and the photo pulled up on it. Ravus patted him on the back and went to pour another cup of coffee.

“Whaaaattt?” Noctis groaned, dragging his feet into the kitchen.

Luna snickered, shoving at him gently as she followed behind.

“Wanna see a picture?”  
“No.”  
“Yes please!”

Gladio flipped the phone around, showing the two kids the picture he had spent the last thirty seconds cooing over.

Ignis had crouched down into frame, face pressed in close with Prompto's. Both of them were grinning, dressed nicely and with the courthouse in view behind them. Prompto had bunny ears, probably courtesy of Loqi.

“Look who's now officially a Scientia!”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! When does he come home?” Luna shouted, jumping up and down.

“I'm allowed to see him, right? Right, Papa?” Noctis asked, tugging at Gladio's arm not holding the phone.

Carbuncle, who'd followed them in, barked loudly, spinning in circles and sharing the excitement, even if he wasn't sure what they were so excited about.   
Ravus laughed, leaning against the counter and cradling his mug.

“You can both see him later tonight. Give him some time to settle back in.”  
The kids groaned loudly.

Luna exaggeratedly dropped to sit cross legged on the floor, and Noctis went limp and flopped into Gladio's chest.

“Why tonight? Why not now? Please? Please? Pleeeaaasssee?” Luna asked, pulling herself onto her knees and clasping her hands under her chin. “Look! I'm literally on my knees begging!”  
“Well quit it, you dunce.” Ravus snorted, coming over to take a swipe at her.

She avoided him by dropping backwards, barely avoiding cracking her head against the hardwood.

“Careful! We just got Prom out of the hospital, we don't need you going in next!”

“Hospital food is probably better than either of your cooking.” Luna shrugged, hair splayed out behind her on the floor. Carbuncle sat on her head, ignoring the surprised yell.

“I can't go in the hospital.” Noctis announced, still leaning against Gladio and watching the two on the floor.

“Why, you'd miss me to much?” Gladio snorted, ruffling his hair.  
“No, cause then I can't eat Iggy's cooking.”  
“ _Wow_.”

 

* * *

 

“How are you feeling, darling?” Ignis asked, pulling off the highway and following a worn down side road. A peek into the rear view mirror showed Loqi following just behind.

“'M really happy, Iggy.” Prompto hiccuped again, rubbing at his face with one hand, the other still holding Ignis's tightly.

Ignis cooed at him softly, running his fingers over much smaller knuckles.

“Well, you're about to be even happier, Prom.”

“...What?”

“I do think you should outside my window.”

The scream the little blond made was worth the startled jerk on the wheel Ignis gave, veering a little to close to the rail for him to be perfectly comfortable.

“CHOCOBOS! We're going to see chocobos!” Prompto bounced around in his seat, looking ready to throw the car door open and run the rest of the way.

“Easy, you.” Ignis laughed, carefully pressing him back into the seat. “Don't hurt yourself before you're out of the car.”  
“Can I ride one? What about—What about playing with the babies? Oh, oh, feeding! I want to feed them!”

“Of course you can, why do you think we're here? You've had a long few months, darling. You deserve this.”

Ignis pulled in through the gates, parking close to the entrance.

“Alright. Out you go.”  
“YEEESSS!”

Prompto didn't need any more encouragement, shoving the door open and rushing out.

Ignis cringed at the idea of dirt on the nice dress clothes, but he'd known what would happen.

Clothes were clothes. They could be cleaned, or replaced.

Still...he should have packed an outfit change.

“Loqi! Loqi, Loqi did you know? Loqi quick come on come on let's go see the chocobos!”  
“I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down they aren't going anywhere!” Loqi laughed, having parked right inside the gate and just now opening his door.

“Come on! You two are so slow come on come on!” Prompto grabbed his hand, yanking at him. “Looqiiii!”  
“Yeeesh, lil buddy. I'm coming, give me a second.”  
“No seconds, let's go!” Prompto dug his heels in, tugging as strongly as he could.

Not that it did him any good.

“Prompto, leave him be.” Ignis laughed, offering his hand. “Let's go in, now, yes?”

“Yes! Yes, let's go!”

Prompto let go of Loqi and bolted over to Ignis, grabbing his hand instead.

“Chocobos!”

“Yeah, kiddo, let's go see some Chocobos.” Loqi gave Ignis an amused grin over the top of Prompto's head, taking his other hand.

“ _Come on_ , Loqi! Daddy, _let's go_!”

Loqi watched the older mans eyes widen, hiding a smile towards the ground.

“We're coming, we're coming.”

 

* * *

 

“Dad, you _have_ to ride one too.”  
“I'd...rather not, darling.”  
“You have to!”  
“...Must I?”  
“It's my adoption present. You _gotta_.”

“Yeah, Ignis. You gotta do what the new Scientia says.” Loqi snorted, having been talked into sitting on one already. “Chop chop.”  
“I abhor the both of you.” Ignis said, allowing himself to be helped up into a saddle.

“You looovveee meee!” Prompto chirped, guiding his bird to stand by Ignis.

“I do indeed, you silly little boy. You're quite the natural! Are chocobo's everything you imagined?”  
“They're smellier than I thought.”  
Loqi barked a laugh, earning himself an annoyed beak clack from his bird.

“But I love them! ...Can I employ adoption present and have my own?”  
“No, you may not.”  
“Dammit.” Prompto let go of the reins and clapped his hands over his mouth. “I meant dang it!” He squeaked through his fingers.

“Is that so, you silly little boy?” Ignis turned a mock glare onto Loqi. “You're an awful influence. Look, he's cursing now. Next it's staying awake until four in the morning playing violent video games!”  
Loqi coughed into his hand.

“....You two have already done that, haven't you.”  
“Nooooo?”

 

* * *

 

“Are they here yet? Are they, are they?” Noctis asked, standing out of his wheel chair and looking out the window.

“Noctis, would you stay still, please.”  
“Nope. Damn, they aren't here yet. Papa, when are they coming home? I miss Prompto.”

“You saw him last week, dummy.”

“But he didn't have a lot of time to plaaaayyy!”

Gladio sighed, shutting the pantry and walking out into the living room.

“Noct, buddy. He wanted to spend time with his Dad, you can't fault him for it.”  
“Why couldn't he just live with Ignis, again?” Noctis pouted, dropping back into his chair. It tilted back just enough to make Gladio worry.

“Because the court's are weird, and they wanted him with his brother until everything was signed. C'mon, staring out the window isn't going to make them show up any faster. Let's get you cleaned up for dinner tonight, kay?”  
“Fiiinnneee.” Noctis whined and moved to wheel himself towards his bathroom. “Why do I have to sit in my chair, again?”  
“I saw you flinching earlier. We talked about this, Noct, you're supposed to use the chair or the brace when something hurts.”  
“It didn't even hurt that bad...” He grumbled under his breath. He tilted his head back, just catching a glance of the Scientia house. With a gasp, he scrambled out of the chair.

“Papa! Papa they're home!” He shouted, running towards the door.  
“Chair!” Gladio yelled after him, making a swipe for the back of his hoody and missing. “ _Noctis_!”

“Not now Papa! _Prompto_! You're home, you're back!”

“Look both ways!” Gladio and Ignis shouted at him.

Prompto blinked, covered in dirt and who knows what else, looking surprised and pleased at seeing Noct so soon.

“Noctis I _swear_ if you take one step onto that road I will ground you _for life_!”  
Noctis finally paused, dancing an awkward little dance that proved how bad his back had to actually hurt, looking back at Gladio and then at the trio across the street.

“Please?”  
“Look both ways.”  
“I did!”  
“Look again.”  
“Okay, now can I go?” Noctis tugged at Gladio's wrist, making large puppy dog eyes at him.

“Alright, go for it, bud.” Gladio laughed, stepping onto the road himself.  
“PROMPTO!” Noctis barreled across the street and leapt at Prompto, wrapping him in a hug.

“I missed you.”

Prompto giggled.

“I figured, considering all that.”

 


	35. Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...This is it.   
> I know I'm late, lol   
> I didn't want to be done.   
> I'm gonna go cry now!

“Kids! Come in and eat!” Iris shouted out the backdoor, poking her head out and watching them run around with the dogs.

Or, run around with Umbra and Pryna.

Carbuncle was very content to cuddle into Noct's arms and wag his tail.

“Coming!” Luna laughed, stopping short just in time to get knocked to the ground by Umbra.

Iris snorted at the choked noise she made as she fell.

Noctis stared at her on the ground, then shrugged and turned to Prompto, offering a hand.

Iris couldn't hear what they said, but Noctis turned towards the house and Prompto went to help Luna.

Good.

Noctis wasn't supposed to be running around anyways.

“Are they coming?” Ravus asked, poking his head into the little office.

“Yeah, Noct is. Luna is getting trampled by the dogs and Prompto is trying to save her.”  
Ravus laughed, startled, and moved to step onto the back porch.

“I'll go save them.”

He passed Noctis as he went, reaching out and messing with his hair.

“Ravus, c'mon!” Noct hissed, moving a hand from under Carbuncle to swat at him. Ravus let him hit at his arm, grinning as he walked over to the blondes currently being buried by squirming puppies.

“Umbra, Pryna! Heel!” He whistled. Umbra paused long enough to raise his head and meet his blue eyes, before deciding to ignore him and diving back on top of Luna.

“Lunafreya, your dogs are the worst, best behaved animals I have ever met.” Ravus sighed, burying his hands in their scruffs and grabbing their collars.

“Let's go, you four. Inside now. Prom, Luna, please go wash up.”  
“Kay!” Prompto chirped, popping up and offering his hand to Luna.

Both of them were covered in grass stains and slobber.

“Oh, damn, Prompto. Your Dad is going to kill me.”

“It's okay,” Prompto giggled, “These are play clothes!”

“Come on, you guys, dinner!” Iris shouted at them.

“We're _coming_!”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, you're filthy! _Again_!” Ignis sighed, setting another dish down on the table, currently set up as a buffet.

“Sorry, Dad.” Prompto didn't look particularly sorry.

“Go wash up. Luna, you can use my bathroom, just down the hallway there, in my room.”

“Thank you, Ignis!” Luna slipped past the adults to do that.

Noctis made a face when she passed him, and she stuck her tongue out in return.

“Do I have to sit in the--” Noctis tried.  
“Yes.” Gladio said, passing Noctis in his wheelchair and ruffling his hair as he sat out bottles of soda.

“...Are you sure, Papa?”

“I'm sure.”

“Ignis, convince him to let me up.” Noctis whined, kicking his feet. He accidentally caught Pryna in the butt, who turned and gave him a very unimpressed look before wandering out of the kitchen to the much safer living room.

“Sit in your chair, Noctis. You've been pushing yourself to hard, lately.”  
“ _Uuuugggghhhh_!” Noctis groaned loudly, sliding down until he was only half sitting in the chair anyways.

“Noctis.” Ignis sighed. “Sit up correctly, please.”

“Yeah, Noctis, sit correctly.” Luna breezed back in, snickering behind her hand.   
“You have no room to talk, young lady. Your posture is horrendous.”

Ravus tried, and failed, to hide a snort behind his hand.

“I think we're all ready to eat,” Iris said, helping Loqi carry the last of the food on the table. “We're just missing the new Scientia.”

“I'll go get him,” Loqi offered, nodding reassuringly at Ignis. “Be right back.”

“Ah, alright...” Ignis agreed hesitantly. Loqi watched Gladio put a calming hand on the small of his back, and hid a grin.

Prompto had spent a long, _long_ time talking about his Dad and his boyfriend who he'd broken up with in an attempt to have the rest of the adoption process go smoothly.

“Prom?” He asked, knocking on his bedroom frame. “C'mon, kiddo. Time to eat.”

“...Loqi?” Prompto asked, voice small behind the door. “Will you come in?”

Loqi frowned, pushing the door open gently.

“Everything alright in here?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Aw, damn, Prom. Why're you crying?”  
Prompto hiccuped.

“'m sorry.” He said. “I just...I'm so happy, but I...I'm sorry I...I'm leaving you alone again.”

“Aw, hell, kid.” Loqi sighed, coming over to sit next to him. “Don't feel bad. I'm happy for you! Look at you, with your own room, and chocobo themed bathroom! And a Dad! A Dad who loves you, and went through so much for you. I'm not sad to be alone again, because you know? I still have you, and Ignis, and I think Aranea _doesn't_ hate me.”  
That got a shaky laugh from the smaller blond.

“High praise, from her.”

“I know, right?” Loqi joked, poking him in the side. “Now, how about we head out and get some food before Noctis throws another hissy fit.”  
“The chair?”  
“The chair.”

“Yeah, okay.” Prompto scrubbed at his eyes, rubbing away the last of the tears. “And...Loqi?”

“What's up?” Loqi asked, already standing and stretching.

He was surprised when Prompto wrapped his skinny arms around him in a tight hug.

“Thank you. I'm really glad you're my big brother.”

Aw, shit.

Now he was going to cry.

 

* * *

 

“I owe you an apology.” Ignis leaned again the porch railing, listening to the sounds of the board game happening inside.

Judging by Loqi's frustrated screech and Iris's cackle....Things were getting intense.

“You don't owe me anything, Iggy.” Gladio smiled at him, eyes soft.

“I do, however. I was...unnecessarily harsh. I was rude, and cold, and down right cruel to you and Noctis.” Ignis sighed, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. “And you still opened your home to me, even after I did all of that, when I needed a friend.”  
“Well, duh, Ignis. I care about you, and...I would have done the same, if the positions were reversed. Noctis is my life. I'll be a senile old man and I'll still be calling him my baby.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'm just tryin' to say, I _understand_. You don't have to apologize for looking out for your son.”

Ignis pulled his hands away, blinking away the tears.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I—I understand, if you don't want to give... _us_ another chance. But if...if you're amicable to it, I'd...really like to make it up to you.”  
“There's nothing to make up for, Ig. I swear.” Gladio threaded his fingers through Ignis's, squeezing gently. “But I won't say no to a second first date.”

“Ugh, _finally_.” Noctis huffed from behind them.

“Noct!” Prompto hissed.

The two men turned around, eyebrows raised at the pre-teens hovering at the front door.

“Sorry!” Prompto squeaked. “Sorry, Daddy! We didn't mean to eavesdrop!”

“I did.” Noctis shrugged, unapologetic.

“What are you doing out of your chair?” Gladio narrowed his eyes at him, unimpressed.

“I don't need it to come get you!” Noctis stomped his foot angrily.

Ignis shared an amused grin with Gladio.

“So mature.”  
“Guys!” Noct whined. Prompto gripped his arm, tugging him back gently into the house.

“We wanna eat the cake now! You should come in! But—But don't rush! Um, keep—Keep agreeing to date again! We'll just be, inside! Waiting! Bye!”

Ignis snorted as the door slammed shut on Noct's annoyed yelp.

“He's so adorable.”  
“He really is.” Gladio agreed, not looking at where the boys disappeared. “Feel like some cake?”  
Ignis met his grin with one of his own.

“I'd love some. After you?”  
“Why, thank you.”

Before Gladio could open the door again, Ignis stopped him with a tap to his arm.

“Hmmm?” Gladio tried to ask, interrupted by lips on his.

“Thank you.” Ignis said, pulling back just enough that he didn't need to lean up. “Now, I do believe there will be a mutiny if we don't arrive shortly for cake.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for reading up until now.  
> The fact that I shared this expecting, tops, a hundred hits, and finished with over ELEVEN THOUSAND?   
> I'm floored. I'm still crying.   
> For all your support, silent or otherwise, I thank you.   
> And I'll see you next time, for the sequel, or random one shots. Idk whichever comes first.   
> THIS IS LIKE SAYING GOOD BYE TO A CHILD GOD

**Author's Note:**

> My NaNoWriMo for this year. Please don't expect updates everyday. Or on any sort of schedule. I try but frankly, I suck.  
> It's been a long time since I've last written, so please excuse anything sloppily done.  
> Just a self indulgent fic because, if no one else will write it, I suppose I will.


End file.
